Un nuevo mundo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Huir no es de Gryffindors, pero después de estar a punto de morir a Caradoc le importa muy poco. Regalo para Sorg-esp, toma parte de su universo expandido.
1. Prólogo

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**PRÓLOGO**

-¡Oh, me encanta esta canción!

Cuando la joven Edith se inclinó hacia delante para subir el volumen de la radio, su novio Gabriel gruñó con fastidio. Hasta hacía solo un segundo habían estado besándose con bastante entusiasmo, pero David Bowie había estropeado el momento. Y no era que Gabriel no apreciara sinceramente la música de aquel hombre; simplemente no podía quererlo demasiado cuando había interrumpido el viaje fugaz de su mano derecha por debajo de la falda de su novia. Sin embargo, el joven no era alguien que se rindiera con facilidad, así que volvió al ataque y se sintió en la gloria cuando Edith correspondió a sus caricias con la misma efusividad de antes. Seguramente Gabriel sería hombre muerto si el padre de su novia los pillara en aquella tesitura, pero adoraba correr riesgos. Además, aquel era un sitio bastante solitario.

Habían empezado a ir a la vieja granja de los Dearborn seis meses antes. Aparcaban el coche en el camino de entrada, a unos veinte metros de la casa, y se pasaban las horas muertas allí, dándose el lote. Era un lugar muy tranquilo porque la señora Dearborn había fallecido aquel invierno, su marido llevaba ya unos cuantos años criando malvas y su único hijo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra mucho antes del fallecimiento de su progenitora y nadie lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces. En el pueblo no sabían nada del chico Dearborn. Siempre les había parecido un poco raro y como cuando cumplió once años obtuvo una beca para estudiar en un internado y sólo iba a casa por vacaciones, nadie se había parado a pensar realmente en él. Debía ser unos diez años mayor que los jóvenes Edith y Gabriel. Ninguno de los dos había oído su nombre más de dos veces en toda su vida y, quizá por eso, la chica se alarmó tanto cuando vio luz en una de las ventanas superiores de la granja Dearborn.

-Gab. Hay alguien ahí.

Aquella nueva interrupción también lo fastidió bastante, aunque no tuvo tiempo de quejarse porque, efectivamente, había gente en la casa supuestamente abandonada.

-Los Dearborn tenían un hijo –Comentó el chico, incorporándose un poco- Seguramente ha vuelto.

-Será mejor que nos larguemos. Puede molestarse si nos ve por aquí.

Gabriel estuvo de acuerdo. No le preocupaba que alguien le echara la bronca por estar en una propiedad privada, pero tenía una sensación extraña, una especie de mal rollo súbito que le había entrado en cuanto vio la luz en la casa. Así pues, encendió el motor del coche, dio marcha atrás y los dos jóvenes se alejaron en dirección al pueblo.

Sabia decisión, porque mientras los dos muggles se besuqueaban, un hombre joven metía ropa en una vieja maleta. Llevaba puesta una túnica manchada de sangre y tenía el pelo algo chamuscado. Tan solo hacía una hora los mortífagos habían atacado su casa de Londres. Caradoc había logrado escapar de puro milagro y había acudido al único lugar en el que podría sentirse momentáneamente a salvo: la casa que sus padres tenían en plena campiña.

Por desgracia no podría quedarse mucho tiempo. Ignoraba si los mortífagos seguirían buscándolo después del atentado fallido y no podía acudir a ninguno de sus compañeros de la Orden del Fénix. Hacerlo sólo serviría para ponerlos en peligro a ellos también. Caradoc estaba allí para curarse las heridas, lavarse un poco y coger algo de ropa y dinero muggle. Sus padres tenían una pequeña caja fuerte escondida en el sótano y a Caradoc no le fue difícil abrirla. Pasaría unos días en el mundo muggle, hasta que todo volviera a la normalidad, y luego se pondría en contacto con _Ojoloco_ Moody para retomar sus misiones con la Orden.

Después de prepararse una maleta con las prendas de vestir más imprescindibles (su casa se había quemado con toda su ropa de mago dentro), Caradoc fue hasta el cuarto de baño, dejó correr el agua fría y se lavó la cara. Cuando levantó la cabeza y vio su reflejo en el espejo, se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

Tenía veintiocho años. Era un afamado auror y uno de los mejores magos de su generación. Tenía fama de rompecorazones porque, qué narices, era un tipo guapo, y siempre se jactaba de conservar a todos sus amigos de Hogwarts. Aunque, para ser sincero, últimamente había perdido a unos cuantos. Edgar, Marlene, Dorcas y Benji. Los cuatro habían caído en pocos meses. Los mortífagos los estaban cazando como a ratas y esa noche habían ido a por él. Y había sobrevivido.

Caradoc pensó en lo afortunado que había sido esa noche. Si una sola de las barreras de su casa hubiera fallado, estaría irremediablemente muerto. Apenas había tenido tiempo de levantarse de la cama y echar mano de su varita cuando la pared que daba a la calle saltó por los aires y dos encapuchados comenzaron a lanzarle hechizos. Caradoc había pensado en Edgar y Marlene, que también fueron atacados en plena noche y que habían tenido que preocuparse por sus familias antes que por ellos mismos. Por suerte, Caradoc no tenía a nadie y pudo pelear con la cabeza despejada. Pero la lucha había sido desigual, los mortífagos lo habían arrinconado y él apenas había tenido tiempo de parapetarse contra unos arbustos antes de que la casa explotara. Había sido terrible y era un milagro que hubiera salido prácticamente ileso, pero lo había hecho y ahí estaba, preguntándose por primera vez en su vida si eso tenía algún sentido.

Se miró a los ojos. Era un hombre joven, apuesto, preparado. Un buen mago. Si no hubiera sido por la guerra, su futuro habría sido muy prometedor, pero en ese momento sólo era un objetivo. Alguien le había señalado con una cruz y ahora tenía a un montón de psicópatas corriendo detrás de él para matarlo. Y, aunque hasta esa noche había estado seguro de que quería mantenerse en esa lucha todo el tiempo que fuera posible, ahora tenía dudas. Porque no era justo y él estaba tan cansado que la idea de largarse para siempre no le resultó mala en absoluto.

¿Qué pasaría si simplemente desaparecía? ¿Y si los mortífagos lo habían dado por muerto? ¿Y si no volvía a ponerse en contacto con Moody nunca más? ¡Oh, era una idea tan atrayente! Podía irse al continente. Allí a nadie parecía interesarle mucho la guerra en Inglaterra. Podría no volver a dar señales de vida y empezar de cero, hacer las cosas que una vez soñó que haría y ser un hombre nuevo. Un hombre que tendría una oportunidad de vivir en paz.

Caradoc suspiró, apoyó la cabeza en el espejo y se sintió miserable por tener la osadía de pensar en aquello. ¿Qué clase de Gryffindor cobarde era? ¿Cómo podía estar planteándose la posibilidad de abandonar a sus camaradas? Sin embargo, esa sensación sólo duró un instante porque volvió a ver su reflejo y tuvo la certeza de que la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar también requería de un gran valor. Después de todo, Caradoc Dearborn siempre fue un luchador y esa noche renunció a serlo para siempre.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

No había leído el periódico. En lugar de eso, había pasado gran parte de la noche borrando cualquier rastro que pudiera quedar en casa de sus padres y se había deshecho de la varita. Había sido duro. Llevaba diecisiete años haciendo uso de ella y destruirla había sido aún más difícil que planear su huida.

No necesitó pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta de que su mejor opción era desaparecer al estilo muggle. Por eso había ido al pueblo de su infancia y había cogido un autobús que lo dejó en Londres bien entrada la tarde. Caradoc, que por primera vez en varios años no utilizaba ropa de mago, no tardó en mezclarse entre los muggles como si fuera uno más. Un taxi lo había llevado directo al aeropuerto y el joven había comprado un billete para el primer avión que salía hacia el continente. Poco le importaba su destino. Lo único que quería era abandonar Inglaterra lo antes posible.

Cuando se acomodó en su asiento de clase turística y miró por la ventanilla, supo que no volvería. El vuelo iba a Madrid, en España. Caradoc solo sabía que en ese país había sol, playa y vino de Jerez y se preguntó si sería un buen sitio para vivir. Quizá, cuando todo se tranquilizara un poco, y si España no le gustaba, podría probar suerte en Francia o Alemania. El hombre suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir y estaba cansado. El vuelo no sería demasiado largo, pero quizá podría dormir un rato, cualquier cosa para no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Porque realmente no podía creerse lo que ocurría. Estaba huyendo como un cobarde, abandonando a los pocos amigos que le quedaban a su suerte. Aún estaba a tiempo de volver atrás, pero entonces una de las azafatas comenzó a explicar cómo tenían que abrocharse los cinturones y Caradoc agradeció la distracción porque, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaba volando hacia su nuevo futuro.

Una vez en el aire, Caradoc disfrutó de la visión de un Londres sobre el que empezaba a cerrarse la noche. Era bonito y peligroso y seguramente lo echaría de menos. Cuando ante sus ojos desapareció cualquier rastro de tierra, Caradoc cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta que una nueva ciudad iluminada apareció ante él.

El avión llegaba a Madrid con cierto retraso y mientras el brujo ponía sus pies en una de las terminales, se preguntó qué hacer. Realmente no había pensado demasiado bien dónde iría después de abandonar el país, así que tendría que improvisar. Así pues, Caradoc salió al exterior, tomó un taxi y fue directo al centro de la ciudad. Agradecía más que nunca el ser hijo de muggles, porque de otra forma no habría tenido la más mínima idea de cómo actuar. Y quizá esa noche no fuera el hombre más seguro del mundo, pero no tardó en encontrar una pensión. Cuando se acostó, pensó en que sí. Lo había hecho.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_


	2. El profesor de magia

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL PROFESOR DE MAGIA**

-Buenos días, señor Doe. ¿Le apetece tomar algo?

El nuevo profesor de magia rechazó amablemente la invitación de Omar Bennasar. Cuando Omar lo entrevistó por primera vez, aproximadamente un mes antes, le había parecido un candidato perfecto para el puesto. A pesar de ser de origen inglés, dominaba perfectamente el español, y era un hombre educado y un mago capaz y bien preparado. Al principio había dudado, pues el propio señor Doe afirmaba no tener gran experiencia en el ámbito de la enseñanza, pero Omar le había contratado porque parecía un brujo capaz de impartir una gran disciplina. Y si algo necesitaban sus hijos era precisamente eso. Disciplina.

-Me alegra que haya aceptado el puesto que le ofrecí, señor Doe. He de reconocer que mis hijos no son fáciles de tratar.

Por supuesto, Omar lo había puesto en antecedentes. Ya había intentado engañar a algún profesor anterior y no le había salido muy bien. La experiencia le decía que si contrataba profesores afirmando que sus hijos eran dos adolescentes ejemplares que estaban más que dispuestos a empaparse de todo el conocimiento que pudieran asimilar, estaba cometiendo un grave error. Porque, aunque a los profesores les emocionara la perspectiva de contar con tan buenos alumnos, dichos alumnos dedicaban más tiempo a atormentar a sus maestros que a mostrar interés por aprender. Y no era que Omar no lo hubiera intentado todo, pero los chicos habían entrado en una fase de rebeldía de la que se veía incapaz de sacarlos.

-Estoy convencido de que sabré entenderme con ellos, señor Bennasar. No se preocupe por nada y déjelos en mis manos.

Omar sintió la tentación se soltar un bufido de incredulidad, pero logró contenerse. Estaba en la obligación de darle un voto de confianza a ese hombre, aunque sólo fuese porque era su última esperanza para conseguir meter a sus hijos en cintura.

-En tal caso, sería conveniente que le presente a los chicos. ¿Le parece bien?

-Por supuesto.

-Acompáñeme. Deben estar en el estudio.

Al menos les había pedido que les esperaran allí. Omar tenía motivos más que suficientes para dudar de que los chicos le hubieran hecho caso, pero aún así guió al nuevo profesor hasta la habitación que normalmente se utilizaba para las labores académicas. La familia Bennasar vivía en una vieja casa en el centro de Toledo desde tiempos muy remotos y toda la arquitectura se mantenía prácticamente intacta. Los primeros Bennasar llegaron la ciudad en el siglo XII, procedentes de Granada. Fueron gente de gran riqueza, dedicados en cuerpo y alma al estudio de la magia. Con el tiempo, la fortuna familiar había ido menguando y, observando el escaso interés de los chicos por desarrollar ciertas capacidades innatas, la pasión por la magia también.

Por fortuna, cuando Omar abrió la puerta comprobó que al menos Alina estaba allí. La joven acababa de cumplir diecisiete años y había heredado la exótica belleza de su madre. Aunque tenía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, últimamente era una fuente inagotable de problemas para sus progenitores porque se negaba a presentarse a los exámenes de Selectividad muggles y a los del Ministerio de Magia. Omar no entendía muy bien qué quería hacer con su futuro. Posiblemente (y por desgracia) lo mismo que su hermano: absolutamente nada.

-Buenos días, Alina. ¿Se puede saber dónde está Nasir?

La joven, que hasta ese momento había estado mordisqueando un lápiz, se encogió de hombros con absoluta indiferencia.

-Creo que está durmiendo. Es que anoche volvió muy tarde. Ya sabes.

Omar suspiró. Seguramente su hijo mayor había regresado a casa borracho como una cuba a sabiendas de que el nuevo profesor de magia llegaría bastante temprano al día siguiente. Era obvio que pretendía frustrar todo aquello aún antes de que empezase. Temeroso, miró de reojo al señor Doe, esperando ver algo en su expresión que indicara que iba a salir por piernas en un nanosegundo, molesto ante tal falta de respeto hacia su persona, pero por fortuna no parecía ni mínimamente impresionado.

-Supongo que tendré que ir a buscarle –Dijo con cierto aire resignado en su tono de voz- Alina. Te presento a John Doe, el nuevo profesor de magia. Espero que sepas comportarte mientras a tu hermano de la cama.

-Por supuesto, padre. No te preocupes.

Había algo en su tono de voz que le causaba una gran desconfianza, pero Omar finalmente abandonó el estudio. Alina no se había levantado para saludar correctamente al recién llegado. Ni siquiera le prestó mucha atención mientras agachaba la cabeza y retomaba su actividad anterior. Al parecer había estado resolviendo un par de crucigramas de la prensa diaria. La prensa mágica, para más información.

John Doe la miró con curiosidad. No se sentía en absoluto impresionado por aquella muestra tan vehemente de insolencia adolescente. A lo largo de su vida había tenido que lidiar con personas que podrían arrancarle la cabeza a esa chica de un solo bocado. Era evidente que sólo pretendía mostrar su disconformidad con las decisiones paternas. Consciente de que intentar iniciar una conversación con ella sólo traería problemas y malestares, John caminó hasta la amplia mesa ubicada en el centro de la habitación y dejó su maletín sobre ella. Después, señaló uno de los periódicos que la chica no estaba utilizando en ese momento.

-¿Le importa que eche un vistazo?

Sin duda, Alina no esperaba que el primer comentario del recién llegado fuera ese. Seguramente había estado preparándose una respuesta desagradable para cuando John sugiriera que sería adecuado comenzar con los estudios, así que la propia indiferencia del profesor la dejó momentáneamente sin palabras y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Cuando abrió el periódico, John no esperaba encontrar nada mínimamente interesante. Las primeras páginas hacían un análisis sobre las últimas reformas ministeriales, se mencionaba muy extensamente al último ganador de la liga de quidditch nacional y allí, en un pequeño recuadro que enviaba a las hojas centrales, en la sección de noticias internacionales, se hablaba sobre el nuevo ministro de magia. John no pudo contener el impulso de leer con avidez todas las novedades procedentes de su país natal. Hacía años que no ponía un pie en Inglaterra, pero la situación allí seguía causándole gran preocupación. Preocupación que fue en aumento cuando leyó fragmentos del primer discurso del nuevo ministro. En la breve editorial del periodista español que había asistido al acto, se veía una clara crítica contra algunas de las palabras del nuevo líder político, pero John no pudo leer más allá porque el señor Bennasar acababa de llegar acompañado de su hijo mayor.

Nasir podía ser muchas cosas, pero de adolescente no tenía ni un pelo. Debía tener unos veinte años y era mucho más alto y robusto que su padre. Tenía el cabello rizado un poco despeinado y un brillo en los ojos que, más que rebeldía, expresaba una descomunal furia que tenía pensado controlar. Y bastante enfado por haber sido sacado de la cama a una hora tan temprana.

-Aquí tenemos a Nasir –Dijo Omar sin más preámbulos, tan molesto como su hijo- Al parecer había olvidado que usted venía esta mañana.

-Entiendo –John procuró dejar de lado la preocupación que le había causado leer aquel artículo sobre Inglaterra. Después de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, ninguna noticia procedente de allí podía ser buena- Es normal que los jóvenes no deseen recordar estas cosas. No se preocupe.

-Yo les dejo. He de ir a trabajar, pero si necesita algo puede llamarme por teléfono.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señor Bennasar.

Omar no se fue demasiado convencido. Parecía estar bastante seguro de que la primera clase de John Doe iba a ser un absoluto desastre y se veía capaz de quedarse allí si el propio John se lo pedía, pero eso no ocurrió. El profesor estaba bastante seguro de sí mismo y, cuando encaró a Nasir, no se dejó acobardar por su mirada de perdonavidas.

-¿Una noche difícil? –Inquirió con aire divertido, aunque tanteando el terreno con prudencia. El chico alzó una ceja, aunque no se mostró tan descolocado como su hermana un rato antes. Seguramente le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para pensar con claridad.

-Tengo un resacón de la hostia, tío, así que no me des la vara.

John sonrió. Realmente se lo querían poner difícil. Bien. A él siempre le habían gustado los retos. Era un hombre de acción y a lo largo de los años había echado un poco de menos algo más de intensidad en su existencia. Aunque, claro, tratar con dos chicos rebeldes no era el colmo de la aventura, pero al menos representaba una novedad.

-¿Acaso no sabe preparar una poción contra la resaca en condiciones, señor Bennasar?

-¿Existe tal cosa? –Preguntó el chico, mínimamente interesado mientras se dejaba caer en una silla junto a su hermana. Alina no había levantado la vista del periódico.

-Por supuesto. Personalmente, me resultó bastante útil durante mi juventud.

-¿Y no podría preparar una ahora? Seguro que no le lleva mucho tiempo.

-Quizá sería conveniente que la prepare usted mismo, por si necesita más en el futuro.

Nasir entornó los ojos y estudió detenidamente al profesor. No sabía muy bien a qué venía ese intercambio de palabras. Normalmente todos los maestros que traía su padre a casa eran unos auténticos coñazos sin nada interesante que aportarle, pero ese hombre era diferente.

-¿Está diciendo que nos va a enseñar a hacer poción anti-resaca?

-No.

-¿No?

-No está en el programa de estudios del Ministerio de Magia y no entra en los exámenes finales. No veo su utilidad.

-¡Oh! Pues si realmente es efectiva yo sí que se la veo.

-En tal caso, podría echarle un vistazo a la extensa biblioteca de su padre. Estoy convencido en que alguno de sus libros contendrá una receta mínimamente interesante.

Nasir frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Era verdad que su padre tenía muchos libros. Algunos de ellos eran muy viejos y la mayoría estaban mágicamente ocultos para ahorrar espacio. Los Bennasar siempre habían sido ávidos lectores y, aunque no siempre lo reconociera abiertamente, él mismo había disfrutado echándole un vistazo a los libros de aventuras, tanto muggles como mágicos.

-¿No es su obligación enseñarnos? Porque decirme que me busque la vida no es una buena forma de enseñar.

-Mi obligación es enseñar lo que viene en el programa y la poción anti-resaca no está. Si quiere prepararla, en cosa suya. Aunque podría estar dispuesto a echarle una mano si tuviera algún problema con ella.

Nasir se cruzó de brazos, dando por concluida la conversación. No había que ser muy listo para saber hacia dónde quería ir ese hombre y no pensaba dejarse manipular.

-Y ahora, después de este agradable intercambio de palabras. ¿Podríamos empezar a hacer algo útil? No estoy aquí para perder mi tiempo ni para dejar que ustedes pierdan el suyo.

Eso no había sonado demasiado diplomático, pero John sólo pretendía medir las reacciones de los dos chicos. Nasir hizo un gesto desdeñoso y Alina simplemente fingió que no lo había oído. Ocultando una sonrisita, John extrajo su varita del maletín que llevaba consigo e hizo que el lápiz de la chica saliera disparado contra la pared.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa, señorita Bennasar, pero ha llegado la hora de estudiar. ¿Le parece bien?

-Me parece un coñazo inaguantable.

-Veo que tanto usted como su hermano gozan de un vocabulario envidiable. Estoy seguro de que podremos mejorarlo bastante con un poco de esfuerzo –John se levantó y abrió el maletín- Y ahora préstenme atención si no quieren que los inmovilice en sus asientos. Tengo el permiso de su padre para hacerlo.

Nasir y Alina tenían sus dudas al respecto, pero como ellos también estaban en la obligación de cogerle la medida al nuevo profesor para averiguar cuáles eran exactamente sus puntos débiles, decidieron obedecer. Aunque fuera sólo por un día.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Buenas a todos y a todas , si es que hay alguien leyendo al otro lado de la pantalla, por supuesto._

_He aquí el nuevo capítulo del fic. Técnicamente, este es el primer capi de la historia, porque el anterior sólo estaba ahí para que la identidad de John Doe no fuera una incógnita hasta el final. Como veréis, hemos dado un salto bastante importante en el tiempo (estamos en los años del segundo ascenso del Voldemort) y poco a poco iremos descubriendo cómo ha llegado Caradoc hasta el lugar en el que está ahora mismo. Los Bennasar (apellidos y nombre de origen árabe, aunque en la actualidad no sean musulmanes, pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante) van a ser nuestros guías hacia el descubrimiento de cómo fue la vida de John Doe. Pero ya veréis, ya._

_La verdad es que me ha costado un poco decidirme por la forma de narrar la historia, pero creo que al final voy a hacerlo bien. No me apetecía mucho escribir algo muy lineal, la verdad :). En cuanto al nombre de Caradoc, John Doe, lo he escogido después de darle muchísimas vueltas al asunto, quizá demasiadas. John Doe es el nombre que se le da en EEUU (no sé si en Inglaterra también) a los hombres cuya identidad es desconocida (especialmente si son cadáveres, jeje). El nombre no tiene más historia que esa. Además, John suena bastante poderoso en mi opinión. Me pasa lo mismo que con Juan. Quizá no sea el nombre más bonito del mundo, pero tiene una fuerza impresionante._

_Y nada más, que la nota final va a ser más larga que el fic en sí. Decir que de verdad de la buena que dejar reviews no produce la muerte instantánea. De hecho, puede provocar agradables cambios de humor (de la tristeza a la euforia). Lo dejo en vuestras manos._

_Muchas gracias a Sorg-esp, eso sí. No sólo por prestarme tu mundo, sino por anunciarme en tu profile y por estar ahí. Es un placer hacerte este regalito. Te lo mereces ;)_

_Y, ahora sí. Hasta la próxima, wapetones y wapetonas._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape_


	3. El hombre misterioso

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**EL HOMBRE MISTERIOSO**

Si la primera clase de John Doe había sido poco menos que un desastre, la segunda no mejoró demasiado. Nasir llegó quince minutos tarde, sin vestir y comiéndose un bollo de chocolate con una increíble falta de modales, mientras que su hermana ni siquiera se presentó. Cuando John preguntó al respecto, recibió una respuesta un tanto grosera que le quitó las ganas de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Así pues, intentó hablar sobre vampiros con el joven, pensando que quizá el tema le interesaría y sin lograr ganarse su atención ni por un instante. Ante tanta falta de entusiasmo, John decidió poner fin a aquel paripé antes de tiempo y se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que inventarse algo para motivar un poco a aquellos dos elementos. Después de todo, nada podía ir a peor.

A pesar de que sus nuevos alumnos estaban demostrando ser voluntariosamente conflictivos, a John no le preocupaba en exceso. Llevaba una década trabajando como profesor particular de magia y se había encontrado con toda clase de chicos. A alguno de ellos no había conseguido meterle ni una pizca de sentido común en la cabeza, pero acostumbraba a quedar bastante satisfecho con los logros de los estudiantes. Y, aunque los chicos no siempre lo reconocían, a veces se ganaba un poco de su afecto. John sólo esperaba que Nasir y Alina le dieran una oportunidad porque él ya se la había dado a ellos.

Mientras recogía sus cosas y las introducía cuidadosamente en el maletín, sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la prensa. Al parecer, el señor Bennasar acostumbraba a dejar los periódicos en la biblioteca. John casi podía imaginarlo sentado allí, junto a la ventana, leyendo las noticias una vez terminada su jornada laboral. Él reconocía que no siempre había sido un ávido lector de los diarios informativos. Sin embargo, desde que las malas noticias empezaran a llegar desde Inglaterra, John les echaba un vistazo todos los días. Aprovechando su soledad, agarró el primer periódico que estuvo en sus manos y buscó la sección de internacional. Aunque en la calle la gente no hacía grandes comentarios, en la prensa ya empezaba a haber preocupación respecto a la situación que se vivía en su tierra natal. John leyó la nueva editorial y se preguntó hasta dónde podían llegar las cosas. Las intenciones del Ministerio empezaban a ser tan obvias que el brujo estaba seguro de que todo podría ser incluso peor que en los años setenta.

-Buenos días, señor Doe. ¿Ya ha terminado su clase?

La voz de Omar Bennasar le sobresaltó. El hombre acababa de entrar en la biblioteca. Iba pulcramente vestido y peinado y tenía una expresión afable en el rostro. John realmente no le esperaba allí, así que no pudo evitar sentirse como si hubiera estado haciendo algo incorrecto. Sin embargo, Omar no le dio importancia al hecho de que estuviera leyendo sus periódicos y avanzó hacia él echándole un vistazo al cuaderno que Nasir había dejado tirado en una de las mesas. No había escrito ni una sola palabra y Omar sonrió con cierta ironía tildada de tristeza, como si ya se hubiera esperado algo así.

-Digamos que los chicos no han demostrado demasiado entusiasmo.

-Por desgracia, no puedo decir que me sorprenda. Nunca lo hacen –Omar suspiró y, antes de que John pudiera decir nada, siguió hablando- ¿Le apetece tomar algo? Un tentempié.

-Por supuesto.

-Perfecto. Vayamos al patio.

John inclinó la cabeza y siguió a Omar a través de un pasillo largo y estrecho que desembocaba en un amplio patio de luces con azulejos en las paredes y una fuente redonda justo en el centro. Alguien debía dedicar mucho tiempo al cuidado de las plantas que lo poblaban todo y el sonido del agua corriendo resultaba bastante agradable. Ambos hombres se acomodaron en sillas de mimbre frente a una mesa del mismo azulejo de las paredes. Sobre ella, dos cervezas frescas y un plato con jamón, queso y pan cortado en rodajas. Era obvio que Omar Bennasar había estado preparando esa reunión.

-Lamento que los chicos se comporten de una forma tan inadecuada. Reconozco que desde que murió su madre no he sabido cómo controlarlos.

-Ignoraba que su esposa hubiera fallecido.

-Fue hace cinco años. Fiebre de dragón.

-Lo lamento.

Aunque algo ensombreció los ojos de Omar al hablar del destino trágico de su esposa, no descompuso ni un instante su postura. Seguramente la pérdida seguía doliendo, pero el tiempo estaba ayudando a cerrar las heridas.

-La muerte de Fátima pilló a los chicos en una edad muy complicada y sería injusto culparles completamente a ellos por su actual comportamiento. Reconozco que no supe cómo afrontar la situación y terminé consintiéndoles más cosas de las debidas. Nasir pasó de no ser un buen estudiante a ser un estudiante mediocre, y Alina, que prometía como bruja desde muy pequeña, se abandonó por completo. Pensé que con el tiempo mejorarían, pero me equivoqué y quizá ahora sea demasiado tarde.

-Los chicos son muy jóvenes, señor Bennasar. No debería perder la esperanza.

-Confío en que usted sepa manejar la situación. Me han hablado muy bien de sus métodos de enseñanza.

-Al principio será duro para todos, pero si deja a sus hijos en mis manos estoy convencido de que aprobarán los exámenes del Ministerio.

Omar suspiró. Sólo había querido poner en antecedentes a ese hombre sin saber muy bien qué conseguiría con ello. Estaba empezando a estar un poco cansado de todo el tema de los chicos y alguna vez se había planteado utilizar métodos más drásticos como dejar que se buscaran la vida por su cuenta, pero simplemente no tenía valor para hacerlo. Esperaba que la seguridad que demostraba el señor Doe no fuera un espejismo.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer. Cualquier cosa.

Ofrecerle carta blanca era lo único que podía hacer. Quizá el señor Doe pudiera llegar a actuar de forma poco ortodoxa, pero si merecía la pena no pensaba intervenir de ninguna manera. Cuando se trataba de Nasir y Alina, el fin justificaba los medios.

Una vez aclarado el asunto, al menos en parte, Omar optó por cambiar de tema. Ni siquiera habían dado buena cuenta de la mitad de las cervezas, aunque el señor Doe demostraba ser un buen amante del jamón. Como cualquiera en su sano juicio, por supuesto.

-Aún no he tenido ocasión de leer el periódico. ¿Han llegado nuevas noticias desde Inglaterra?

-Con cuentagotas, me temo. Al parecer, la prudencia es la máxima en estos momentos.

Omar chasqueó la lengua y le dio un largo trago a su cerveza.

-Mal asunto lo de ese Thicknesse. Quizá sea un poco pronto para valorar su política, pero es evidente que el racismo ya estaba presente en su primer discurso. ¿No le parece?

-Sí. Tuve esa impresión.

Omar cabeceó. Era evidente que John Doe no se encontraba del todo cómodo con la conversación y le pareció extraño. Normalmente a los extranjeros les gustaba comentar cosas sobre sus países, aunque podía entender que, dadas las circunstancias, su acompañante no estuviera precisamente entusiasmado.

-¿Usted ha tenido ocasión de seguir su carrera, señor Doe?

-La verdad es que no. Desde que dejé Inglaterra me mantengo bastante al margen respecto a esos asuntos. Cuando vivía allí, el señor Thicknesse era un desconocido, así que ignoraba sus prejuicios respecto a la pureza de la sangre.

Omar alzó una ceja. Los ingleses y su forma de entender la magia. Si no creyera que Doe podría llegar a sentirse ofendido, hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco.

-Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que empiecen a perseguir a los magos de origen muggle. ¿No le parece?

John se encogió de hombros. Si las cosas eran tal y como se imaginaba, a esas alturas ya debía haber grupos encargados de dar caza a los _sangresucia_. Pasó años atrás, cuando decidió abandonar Inglaterra, pero ahora sería peor porque entonces el Ministerio no había estado tan corrupto.

-En cualquier caso, sólo nos queda esperar a ver qué pasa.

Puesto que el señor Doe no estaba cómodo en absoluto, Omar no siguió insistiendo. Terminaron el aperitivo comentando el plan de estudios del Ministerio y, media hora más tarde, John abandonaba la casa. Pensaba ir a comprar un caldero nuevo. Comería fuera de casa y dedicaría la tarde a pasear. Ahora que el buen tiempo había llegado, y puesto que el calor no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo, era momento de disfrutar del aire libre. Sin embargo, y cuando se dio media vuelta para enfilar la calle abajo, descubrió un coche negro parado justo frente a él.

Hubiera preferido ignorarle, incluso volver a la casa de los Bennasar para no tener que verle, pero la ventanilla trasera del vehículo ya estaba abierta y ese hombre le sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Hombre, Doc! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

John apretó los dientes y maldijo internamente. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto y, aunque no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la invitación y se metió en el coche. Le recibió un intenso olor a cuero, así que supuso que aquello era un capricho nuevo.

-¿No es una coincidencia maravillosa?

-Dudo que sea una coincidencia, Ricardo.

-De todas formas. ¿No te alegras de verme? Porque yo sí me alegro de verte.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿A qué viene esta hostilidad, Doc? Somos amigos. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

Por desgracia, se acordaba. John había conocido a Ricardo Vallejo muchos años antes, durante una etapa de su vida que prefería no tener que recordar. Porque, aunque en muchos sentidos Ricardo le había ayudado, en otros le había llevado a hacer cosas de las que aún se arrepentía. Hacía más de una década que no tenía contacto alguno con él y no había cambiado nada. El mismo pelo castaño, los mismos ojos grises y la misma sonrisa taimada de siempre.

-Sí. Me acuerdo perfectamente y por eso sé que quieres algo de mí. ¿Me lo vas a decir o piensas montar un numerito?

La sonrisa de Ricardo desapareció. Dio órdenes al chófer para que siguiera adelante y abrió la carpeta que tenía sobre las rodillas. En cierta forma, John esperaba que siguiera con sus bromas y sus estupideces.

-Veo que no estás interesado en comentar cómo nos va la vida, así que échale un vistazo a esto.

Ricardo le tendió un pergamino. Hacía mucho tiempo que John no veía uno de esos y sintió cierta melancolía al tocarlo y aspirar su aroma. Durante un instante, cientos de recuerdos sobre su infancia y juventud inundaron su mente, pero pronto fueron sustituidos por lo que decía esa carta. Cuando terminó, miró de reojo a Ricardo y se preguntó si sería capaz. Precisamente él.

-Como verás, en Inglaterra hay gente interesada en que colabore con ellos.

-En tu dinero, querrás decir.

-Siempre has subestimado mis capacidades como político, Doc.

-Si tuvieras el mismo talento para la política que para los negocios, a estas alturas serías Ministro.

-Vaya. Eso es un cumplido. Muchas gracias.

John chasqueó la lengua y contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba con estropear todo el efecto que su agresividad estaba causando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Qué crees tú?

-Que a ti la pureza de la sangre siempre te han importado más bien poco.

- Estamos hablando de un negocio redondo. Es una oportunidad de oro.

-Pues acepta. ¿Qué quieres que te diga yo?

-Antes solías dar grandes consejos.

-Antes solías ignorarlos todos. ¿Por qué será diferente ahora?

Ricardo no contestó. Bastó una mirada para hacer que John se sintiera completamente incómodo y avergonzado y tuvo muchísimas ganas de salir de allí.

-Para el coche. No tenemos nada más que hablar.

-Yo creo que sí.

-He dicho que pares el coche –John sacó su varita y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza- No me obligues a usarla.

-Nuestros amigos ingleses están intentando reclutar gente fuera de tu querida Inglaterra. Gente con mucho dinero.

-Y pocos escrúpulos.

-Y ciertamente es un honor que se hayan acordado de mí. No es fácil hacerse un nombre en este negocio. ¿No te parece?

-Para el coche.

-¡Vamos, Doc! Quita eso de mi cara –Ricardo le apartó las manos con brusquedad- Si realmente no estuvieras interesado en lo que estoy diciendo, ahora mismo estarías ahí fuera.

John apretó los dientes y guardó la varita. Conocía lo suficiente a ese hombre como para saber que iba a proponerle algo que podría ser incluso interesante.

-Ambos sabemos cómo se las gastan Voldemort y sus secuaces –Dijo con voz fría entonces y John se estremeció al oír el nombre de aquel ser- Ambos sabemos para quién trabaja Thicknesse y ambos sabemos lo que va a pasar con los _sangresucia_ dentro de no muchos días. Actuemos en consecuencia.

John inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Eso no se lo había esperado. Quizá siempre había subestimado un poco a ese hombre.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Sé que estás muy ocupado con tu vida perfecta como profesor de magia, pero ha llegado la hora de que Caradoc Dearborn vuelva a la acción.

El estremecimiento que le sacudió al oír ese nombre fue aún más fuerte que el experimentado por causa de Voldemort. John cerró los ojos y sintió la mirada de Ricardo clavada en él durante el tiempo que estuvo pensando en ello. Entonces, con una determinación inaudita, alzó la cabeza y miró a su viejo amigo.

-Haré lo que quieras excepto volver a Inglaterra.

Ricardo Vallejo afirmó con absoluta satisfacción. Era hora de ponerse en marcha y hacer algo útil de una buena vez.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¿Qué tal la clase?

Alina entrecomilló esa última palabra con ambos dedos. Nasir, que se había tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, la miró con rencor.

-Eres una cabrona. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no pensabas ir?

-Porque entonces me habría perdido esa carita tan patética.

Nasir bufó y le arrojó un muñeco de peluche que la chica cazó al vuelo con una risotada burlona. La verdad era que hacerle la vida imposible a sus profesores era muchísimo más fácil si lo hacían juntos, pero a Alina no le gustaba privarse del placer de fastidiar a su hermano de vez en cuando. Y, para ser justo, Nasir también solía jugársela bastante a menudo, así que era mejor aceptar las bromas con diplomacia y no ser vengativo.

-Deberíamos planear qué hacer mañana. Estoy seguro de que el guiri va a volver.

-Es duro de pelar, pero podremos con él –Alina se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y observó la calle empedrada. Los turistas muggles solían pasar frente a su casa sin ser conscientes de que estaba allí y a Alina les gustaba observarlos con la sensación de que ellos jamás podrían verla. Quizá por eso le extrañó un poco ver el coche negro parado justo frente a la entrada. Era un vehículo alemán de alta gama, con los cristales tintados y con toda la pinta de haber sido recientemente limpiado.

-¿Qué te parece si organizamos un pequeño incendio?

-Un poco radical para el tercer día. ¿No crees?

Nasir se encogió de hombros. En su opinión, cuanto antes de libraran de Doe, mejor, pero Alina era la de las ideas geniales. A él se le daba muchísimo mejor ejecutar los planes. Esperaba que su hermana tuviera algo grande en mente, pero estaba distraída mirando por la ventana. Le pasaba bastante a menudo.

-Oye, Nasir. Mira esto.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, el chico la habría ignorado, pero como había cierta alarma en su voz, caminó hasta su lado y miró a través del cristal. En seguida vio el coche negro y al señor Doe metiéndose dentro. De todas formas, no terminaba de entender qué tenía de especial esa acción.

-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Que alguien viene a recoger al profe de magia?

-No –Alina negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos reflejaban un entusiasmo incomprensible- Que un brujo viene a recoger al profe de magia.

-¡Oh, vaya! ¡Qué interesante! ¿Y qué?

-Pues que ayer se fue a pie y hoy se mete a regañadientes en ese coche.

-¿A regañadientes?

-¿Es que no lo has visto?

Nasir se encogió de hombros e hizo un guiño de indiferencia antes de volver a su cama.

-Aquí pasa algo raro y nosotros vamos a averiguarlo.

-¿Has dicho nosotros?

-Eso es.

-¿Y de verdad piensas que pasa algo raro?

-Sí.

Nasir lo pensó un instante y, aunque le parecía que todo eso era una tontería, decidió darle la razón a su hermana. Total, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer durante todo el verano.


	4. La misión

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**LA MISIÓN**

-Les agradezco muchísimo que hayan sido puntuales, señores. ¿Podrían tomar asiento, por favor?

Alina y Nasir intercambiaron una mirada y se sentaron de mala gana. Realmente no habían tenido intención alguna de ir a clase, pero su padre se había puesto tan pesado que no les había quedado más remedio que asistir. Por norma general, Omar Bennasar era un hombre de gran templanza y serenidad, pero cuando esa mañana los sacó de la cama a voz en grito, derramando incluso un vaso de agua helada sobre la cara de la chica, los dos hermanos se habían dado cuenta de que era mejor para todos no seguir poniéndolo a prueba. De todas formas, a pesar de hallarse en la biblioteca, perfectamente vestidos y con lápiz y papel para tomar apuntes, ninguno estaba por la labor de aprender lo más mínimo.

John Doe los había recibido con una sonrisa educada y no les había reclamado por el desastre del día anterior. Era como si no se acordara de que sus nuevos alumnos eran de lo más ariscos y los chicos encontraban la idea de lo más divertida porque así podrían ignorarle como si fuera la primera vez.

-Hoy vamos a dedicar la clase a las transformaciones –Dijo John cuando los tuvo perfectamente acomodados- Cuando termine la lección tendrán que hacer un ejercicio práctico, así que espero que comprendan correctamente todas las instrucciones.

Los chicos se miraron. Sí, claro. Iban a prestarle muchísima atención, lo cual se tradujo en que Alina comenzó a hacer los crucigramas del periódico y Nasir a trajinar con su nuevo teléfono móvil. John, que no se daba por enterado, les explicaba cómo transformar objetos en jarrones chinos.

En realidad no sabía muy bien para qué podría servir algo así. Las transformaciones podían ser útiles en muchas ocasiones, pero. ¿Jarrones chinos? Si no hubiera estado tan impaciente porque terminase la clase, podría haberse puesto a reír. En realidad no le importaba que los chicos le ignoraran porque ese día no quería enseñarles a transfigurar cosas.

Casi una hora después, John Doe devolvió una silla a su forma original y se cruzó de brazos con satisfacción. Los chicos, que habían pasado todo el rato absolutamente distraídos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que el profesor había terminado hasta que no elevó un poco el tono de voz.

-Y bien, señores. ¿Lo han entendido?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cómo podemos transformar objetos en jarrones chinos y, después, reconvertirlos en su forma original.

Los chicos se miraron y esbozaron un par de sonrisas burlonas.

-Por supuesto que sí. Nos ha quedado muy claro.

-Perfecto. Demuestre cuánto de claro le ha quedado, señor Bennasar.

Y justo después de pronunciar esas palabras, John procedió a transformar el teléfono móvil de Nasir en un jarrón chino. El chico dio un salto hacia atrás, absolutamente desconcertado. Alina se rió y pareció estar dispuesta a hacerle un poco más de caso a su profesor. Lo que acababa de hacer era algo nuevo.

-¿Qué has hecho, tío? –Espetó Nasir con enfado, una vez recuperado del shock inicial- ¡Era mi teléfono!

-En realidad sigue siendo su teléfono, sólo que ahora parece un jarrón chino –John habló con suma tranquilidad, poco impresionado por el estallido del joven- Lo único que tiene que hacer es demostrar que ha entendido la materia que hemos visto en clase.

Nasir parpadeó y rozó con la punta de los dedos la superficie de lo que antes había sido su móvil.

-¡Eres un mamón!

Podría haberle dicho algo mucho peor porque estaba muy cabreado. Había pasado un buen rato intercambiando mensajes con sus compañeros de parranda y ese maldito guiri le había estropeado la diversión. Y para colmo, Alina se había echado a reír y parecía dispuesta a chincharle un rato.

-¡Vamos, Nasir! Sólo tienes que invertir la transformación.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-¿No decías que habías entendido todo lo que el profesor nos ha explicado?

Nasir fulminó con la mirada a su hermana. Podría haberse puesto a discutir con ella, pero tenía bastante claro quién era el enemigo, así que señaló al profesor Doe con un dedo.

-¡Devuélvame mi móvil! Me ha costado una pasta.

-No puedo hacer tal cosa. Recuperar su teléfono forma parte de sus tareas. Si en este momento no se siente lo suficientemente capacitado como para invertir una simple transformación, le recomiendo que repase sus apuntes y practique durante toda la tarde. Si no lo hace, me temo que habrá perdido su teléfono para siempre.

Nasir abrió la boca. Estaba tan indignado que no se le ocurría que decir.

-Cuando mi padre se entere…

-¡Oh, no se preocupe! Me encargaré personalmente de hablar con el señor Bennasar para recomendarle encarecidamente que no le compre un nuevo teléfono. Estoy seguro de que así mostrará un sincero interés por aprender transformaciones.

Alina rió más fuerte y Nasir podría haberse liado a puñetazos con ese tipejo si no estuviera tan seguro de que podría llegar a salir bastante mal parado. No podía estar haciéndole eso. No a él.

-¡Alina! Échame una mano. ¿Quieres?

John Doe miró con curiosidad a la chica y la invitó a hacer magia con un gesto amable.

-¿Se atreve con el contra hechizo, señorita Bennasar?

-En realidad, creo que será mucho más divertido dejar que Nasir se las apañe solo.

-¿Significa eso que no ha entendido la lección de hoy?

-Significa que no voy a ayudar a mi hermano, no que sea tan inútil como él.

John tuvo la sensación de que la chica podría arreglárselas perfectamente con ese hechizo, pero optó por no presionarla. Su experiencia como profesor le decía que Nasir sería mucho más fácil de tratar porque era más irascible y directo. Encontraba a Alina demasiado calmada y calculadora como para que ciertos truquitos funcionaran con ella.

-En tal caso, quizá podría hacerme una demostración de sus conocimientos otro día. ¿No le parece?

-Quizá.

-Bien –John miró su reloj y comenzó a recoger sus cosas- La clase ha terminado. Volveré mañana y espero que estén dispuestos a prestar un poco más de atención que hoy porque las transformaciones humanas son un asunto muy serio.

Alina sonrió y volvió con sus crucigramas. Nasir seguía tocando con temor el jarrón chino, conmocionado por la pérdida sufrida. John Doe no se despidió cuando salió de la biblioteca. Había sido una mañana ciertamente provechosa.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

John fijó la vista en la fachada de la vieja catedral. La había visto por primera vez hacía un año, cuando se instaló en Toledo para dar clase a los hijos de un político muggle, y desde entonces no había dejado de maravillarle. A veces le parecía increíble lo que la gente podía llegar a construir a pesar de carecer de magia y eso sólo le causaba una gran admiración.

-Sabía que vendrías.

Ricardo Vallejo estaba a su lado. Traía puesta una camiseta blanca y unas bermudas y ocultaba sus ojos con una gafas de sol.

-Dijiste que tenías un maravilloso plan en mente. ¿Cómo iba a faltar?

-Te invito a unas cañas. ¿Quieres?

John se encogió de hombros y caminó junto a Ricardo a través de las estrechas callejuelas que rodeaban la catedral. Se dirigieron hacia un callejón que lucía bastante descuidado en comparación con el resto de calles y, una vez frente al muro que les cortaba el paso, Ricardo murmuró un hechizo y la entrada al Barrio Mágico de Toledo se abrió para ellos.

John solía ir allí bastante a menudo. Aún no terminaba de adaptarse a eso de vivir todo el tiempo entre muggles, así que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para pasearse por aquel otro mundo. Las calles del Barrio Mágico eran tan estrechas, empinadas y angulosas como el del muggle porque no siempre habían estado separados por aquella barrera invisible a ojos no mágicos. La principal diferencia con el otro Toledo era que, si bien éste había ido creciendo a lo ancho, el mágico se expandía hacia arriba y los edificios parecían un poco retorcidos, devorando casi cualquier resquicio de sol y haciendo que el ambiente fuera mucho más fresco y húmedo que el del otro lado. A John el barrio le recordaba al Callejón Diagón, así que la sensación de melancolía solía aumentar hasta límites insospechados cada vez que estaba en aquel lugar.

Aunque a él le maravillaba la arquitectura toledana, Ricardo se mostraba mucho menos impresionado y caminaba con determinación a través de calles que, en ocasiones, apenas tenían un metro de ancho. John llegó a pensar que podría perderse si su compañero no se hubiera detenido frente a la portezuela de un bar que tenía toda la pinta de ser un antro. Era demasiado esperar que Ricardo optara por invitarle a un local decente, ubicado en las calles principales. No. Él siempre tenía que recordarle que alguna vez se había movido con absoluta tranquilidad en sitios como aquel.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la mala pinta que tenía el exterior, el bar no estaba tan mal. Los techos eran ciertamente bajos y las vigas de madera que lo sostenían parecían estar a punto de venirse abajo, pero todo el mobiliario era nuevo y, lo más importante, estaba limpio. Había un grupo de jóvenes echando una partida de cartas en una esquina y el camarero, un tipo alto y flacucho, escuchaba con atención una vieja radio con la caja de madera. John necesitó hacer oído para comprender que el locutor hablaba en inglés.

-Buenos días, Patricio.

El camarero dio un respingo. Había estado tan concentrado que ni siquiera les había visto pasar. En cuanto vio a Ricardo, sonrió ampliamente y John se dio cuenta de que hacían negocios juntos. No quería ni imaginarse los motivos que los jóvenes de las cartas tenían para estar allí.

-¡Ricardo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Loren dijo que has estado en el extranjero.

-Uno a veces tiene que ampliar mercado, ya sabes –Ricardo le guiñó un ojo al hombre en un gesto tan familiar que John se estremeció- Mira. Te presento a Caradoc, un viejo amigo.

-¿Caradoc? –El camarero le estrechó la mano- ¿Eres inglés?

-Efectivamente.

-Las cosas están difíciles por allí –El tal Patricio chasqueó la lengua y señaló con un gesto hacia la radio- Mucho me temo que acabo de escuchar la última crónica llegada de Inglaterra que no ha sido controlada por el Ministerio.

-Sí. Era de esperarse –Ricardo, que sabía muy bien que a Caradoc no le gustaba hablar sobre su país, optó por cambiar de tema- ¿Nos pones un par de cervezas y algo para picar? No veas el calor que hace hoy.

-Treinta y ocho grados y sólo estamos en junio. Prefiero no imaginar cómo será el verano.

-Nos vamos a una mesa.

-Claro. Os llevaré el pedido ahora mismo.

Ricardo le dio un golpe en el hombro a Caradoc y lo llevó hasta un rincón que tenía pinta de ser bastante discreto. Iban a tratar un tema muy delicado, pero en cuanto Patricio les sirvió las cervezas, puso música en la radio y le dio bastante volumen. Los chicos de las cartas empezaron a gritar entonces y Caradoc se dijo para sí mismo que uno nunca encontraría gente tan escandalosa fuera de la península ibérica.

-¿Y bien?

Caradoc quería escuchar el plan de Ricardo de una vez. El día anterior lo había despedido en cuanto demostró un poco de interés en lo que estaba diciendo, asegurando que era mejor hablar sobre aquello con tranquilidad y en privado. Caradoc había estado toda la noche en ascuas y realmente no podía imaginarse lo que ese hombre se traía entre manos. Ricardo Vallejo era una caja de sorpresas, capaz de lo mejor y, por desgracia, casi siempre de lo peor.

-¿Realmente no te interesa saber cómo me va la vida?

Caradoc suspiró. Odiaba que Ricardo hiciera eso, pero después de tanta insistencia con el mismo tema, no le quedó otro más remedio que admitir que, efectivamente, había algo que quería contarle.

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo te va la vida, Ricardo?

El otro hombre sonrió ampliamente, sacó la cartera y le entregó la fotografía de un niño rubio que saludaba con la mano mientras montaba en escoba.

-Es Darío. Mi hijo.

Caradoc alzó las cejas. Ciertamente eso también era sorprendente.

-Tiene cinco años y es un crío muy listo. Te caerá muy bien, ya lo verás.

-No puedo decir que me esperara algo así. ¿Al final has decidido sentar cabeza?

-Todavía no lo tengo muy claro, la verdad, pero podría decirse que Darío ha hecho que mi visión sobre algunas cosas cambie.

-¿En serio? ¿Vas a volverte un hombre honrado?

-He dicho algunas cosas, no que haya puesto mi vida patas arribas.

Caradoc agitó la cabeza y pensó que ese hombre definitivamente era incorregible.

-Quizá, cuando esté en edad de tener su propia varita puedas darle clases.

-Te dije que nunca más volvería a trabajar para ti, Ricardo, y hablaba muy en serio.

-Eres un rencoroso. ¿Lo sabías?

Ricardo guardó nuevamente la fotografía y bebió un poco de cerveza mientras reflexionaba.

-¿Tú no tienes nada que contarme? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Si has conseguido encontrarme debes saber que en realidad no hay mucho que decir.

Realmente era así. A veces era un poco triste reconocerlo, pero en aquellos diez años su vida apenas había cambiado. Seguía siendo un tipo solitario y ya ni siquiera le importaba. Los días en que imaginaba que podría tener mujer e hijos quedaron atrás mucho tiempo antes.

-Tu vida es demasiado aburrida incluso para tratarse de ti –Ricardo habló con tono jocoso- Me alegra estar aquí para ponerle un poco de picante. Lo cual nos lleva directamente al asunto que quería tratar contigo.

¡Aleluya! Los rodeos llegaban a su fin de una buena vez.

-Supongo que no vas a aceptar la proposición –Comentó Caradoc entonces, consciente de que ya no había motivos para seguir posponiendo los verdaderos motivos de esa reunión.

-Obviamente no.

Los negocios de Ricardo Vallejo siempre habían alcanzado un amplio abanico de actividades ilícitas y peligrosas, pero participar en un genocidio no parecía estar entre sus planes. Porque eso era lo que Caradoc estaba esperando que ocurriera en Inglaterra. Pronto comenzarían las detenciones, los juicios sumarísimos, las encarcelaciones y las desapariciones y asesinatos. Era una tragedia anunciada y le indignaba no poder hacer nada por detenerlo. A veces aún se arrepentía de haber huido como un cobarde, aunque no solía pensar mucho en ello.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

Ricardo retuvo el aire en los pulmones y se mordió el labio inferior. Caradoc conocía ese gesto. Significaba que tenía un plan al que no pensaba renunciar bajo ningún concepto, fueras cuales fueran las consecuencias.

-Mientras el Ministerio de Magia inicia su campaña de persecución contra los nacidos de muggles, diversos magos y brujas están organizando la resistencia –Dijo, hablando con pleno conocimiento de causa- Algunos, como la Orden del Fénix, seguro que te suena –Caradoc carraspeó, molesto por el innecesario comentario- No ocultan su oposición al nuevo gobierno. Otros no son capaces de luchar abiertamente, pero están empezando a ayudar a la gente. O intentándolo, al menos.

-Y tú sabes eso porque…

-Tengo contactos en Inglaterra. Seguramente hubieras arrestado a la mitad de ellos si siguieras siendo un auror, pero te aseguro que no son malas personas. Quizá no siempre cumplan con las leyes, pero pueden aportar cosas realmente positivas a la sociedad.

-¿Las mismas cosas que aportas tú, amigo?

-No hace falta que seas sarcástico, Doc. Yo nunca he hablado de mí mismo como de un buen tipo. De hecho, considero que me falta muchísimo para serlo, pero eso no significa que no pueda cambiar.

Caradoc iba a realizar un nuevo comentario plagado de ironía, pero entonces recordó a Darío y supo porqué Ricardo había insistido tanto en enseñarle aquella fotografía. El niño era la única forma de demostrarle que, efectivamente, estaba dispuesto a cambiar, aunque fuera un poco.

-¿Qué estás tramando?

-Mis contactos en Inglaterra me están ayudando a organizar la salida de nacidos de muggles del país.

Caradoc no supo qué decir porque simplemente le parecía increíble. Ricardo no era de esos.

-¿Y tú que obtienes a cambio?

-La satisfacción de ayudar a la gente –Y llegado a ese punto sonrió con algo de malicia- Y mano de obra para la nueva fábrica que estoy a punto de inaugurar. Vamos a proporcionar material a las navieras mágicas de medio mundo.

Caradoc puso los ojos en blanco. Era de esperar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a aprovecharte de la lamentable situación de esa gente para enriquecerte? –Ricardo afirmó con la cabeza, contento por poder demostrar al mundo su falta de escrúpulos- ¿Y pretendes que me crea que en realidad no te preocupan?

-Ya sabes cómo son los negocios, Doc.

-Sé que te estás complicando demasiado la vida para obtener mano de obra barata y sé que no estarías aquí si todo fuera tan sencillo. ¿Por qué no aceptas que quieres ayudarles porque sí y que lo de la fábrica es una agradable coincidencia?

Ricardo sonrió. Caradoc recordaba que a veces le había gustado compartir su tiempo con ese hombre porque, a pesar de todo lo que habían sido capaces de hacer juntos, no era esencialmente malvado. Tenía su propia moralidad, un poco retorcida y enturbiada por sus excesivas codicia y ambición, pero no tenía nada que ver con otra clase de criminales que había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

-¿Y qué se supone que pinto yo en todo esto?

-Te necesito para que ayudes a esa gente a adaptarse. Los ingleses ya sois bastantes raritos y estoy seguro de que costará un mundo convencer a tus compatriotas para que abandonen Inglaterra, pero cuando lo hagan tú les servirás de guía y traductor. Como ves, no es nada que implique cargarse gente, así que no puedes negarte.

-¿Quieres que haga de niñera?

-Ya eres profesor. Ampliar las obligaciones de tu puesto no será tan malo.

Caradoc bebió cerveza mientras pensaba sobre ello. Lo que Ricardo le pedía no era nada del otro mundo. Ni siquiera tendría que arriesgar el pellejo en forma alguna y ayudaría muchísimo a gente necesitada. Pero aún estaba receloso porque la última vez que habían colaborado nada salió muy bien.

-¿Sabes que te estás metiendo en un buen lío? Si los mortífagos se enteran de lo que quieres hacer, podrían venir a por ti.

-Ya tengo un buen montón de enemigos que pretenden matarme cada dos por tres. Tener unos cuantos más no me hará daño.

-¿Y Darío?

Antes de tomar una decisión, Caradoc quería estar seguro de que ese hombre había sopesado todas las posibilidades. Aún recordaba a Edgar Bones o a la pobre Marlene y todo lo que habían perdido por no saber parar a tiempo.

-¿Insinúas que no sé cuidar a mi familia? –Dijo Ricardo, frunciendo el ceño- Sé que en Inglaterra los mortífagos acojonan bastante, pero no son más que hombres y mujeres, como tú y yo como yo. Y te recuerdo que hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores.

-¿Estás absolutamente decidido?

-La fábrica me ayudará a blanquear dinero. Sé que seguramente no me creerás, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de crear una buena imagen de cara a la galería. Embarcarse en nuevos proyectos, ya me entiendes.

Caradoc lo miró fijamente un instante. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de que Ricardo parecía el de siempre, había algo en su expresión que era diferente, un hastío que nunca había estado allí. Recordó al hombre joven que conoció un día en uno de los barrios más peligrosos del Madrid muggle y se dijo que el viejo descaro ya no estaba allí. ¿Era posible que Ricardo hubiera madurado y estuviera cansado de aquella clase de vida?

-¿Cuándo empezarás a traer gente?

-La llegada de la primera familia está planificada para dentro de tres días, aunque mucho me temo que ellos no serán futuros trabajadores.

-¿No?

-El señor Finch-Fletchley es un muggle muy rico. Su hijo Justin ni siquiera ha terminado sus estudios de magia, pero el hombre es bastante listo y se ha dado cuenta de que lo mejor que puede hacer es largarse de Inglaterra cuanto antes. Tengo entendido que tiene un chalet en Mallorca.

-Y tú participación en ese caso en particular consiste en…

-En nada, realmente. Lo importante es que Justin Finch-Fletchley ha aceptado reunirse conmigo en Madrid para proporcionarnos los nombres de algunos compañeros de estudios de origen muggle.

-¿Acaso no tienes una red de sobornos que te permita obtener esa información directamente del Ministerio?

-Sólo soy un hombre, Caradoc –Ricardo se encogió de hombros, sonriente- ¿Te gustaría asistir a mi cita con el joven Justin? –Ante la duda de su interlocutor, el brujo siguió hablando- Es demasiado joven para reconocerte, así que no tienes nada que temer.

-No seas imbécil. ¿Quieres?

-Es que es evidente que aún te sientes culpable por haberte largado. ¿No te das cuenta de que hiciste lo mejor?

-Cierra la boca, Ricardo. Te lo advierto.

-Está bien –El aludido alzó las manos en señal de rendición-Tampoco es para ponerse así. Sólo era una broma. Pero dime. ¿Te apuntas? Podríamos irnos de juerga juntos por Madrid como en los viejos tiempos.

-Prefiero no ir contigo a ningún sitio, pero lo de hablar con el señor Finch-Fletchley podría ser una buena idea.

-Perfecto entonces. Enviaré a mi chófer para que te recoja.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Ricardo se puso en pie, pagó la cuenta y se largó dejando a Caradoc sumido en sus pensamientos. Llevaba tanto tiempo huyendo de ese tipo de cosas que ya no se acordaba de lo emocionante que podía ser ayudar a los demás. Por fortuna, eso iba a cambiar en breve y ya casi se sentía contento por hacer algo más que no hacer nada. Había llegado la hora de recuperar algunas cosas del viejo auror Dearborn, aunque fuese para hacer de niñera.


	5. El refugiado

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EL REFUGIADO**

Aunque Caradoc estaba bastante seguro de que Nasir no tardaría demasiado tiempo en vengarse por todo el asunto de su teléfono móvil, dicha venganza no se produjo. El día después de aquella lección, los chicos habían acudido puntuales a clase y le habían prestado atención mientras Caradoc volvía a explicarles cómo había llevado a cabo la transformación. Nasir incluso se mostró participativo y convirtió un bolígrafo en una caja de cerillas, pero eso no dejó a su profesor en absoluto satisfecho. Tenía la suficiente experiencia como para suponer que esos dos elementos estaban tramando algo grave, así que pasó el resto de la semana alerta. Cuando llegó el viernes sin que ocurriera nada más, Caradoc empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de que los chicos hubieran dejado correr el asunto aunque, francamente, lo dudaba mucho.

-Buenos días, señores –Caradoc dejó su maletín sobre la mesa y saludó a los chicos con una inclinación de cabeza- Hoy aprenderemos los principios básicos para realizar un _patronus_.

-¿Un _patronus_? –Alina lo miró con sorpresa -¿Para qué?

-El _patronus_ es el método más eficaz para luchar contra los dementores, señorita Bennasar.

-Ya lo sé, pero no veo la utilidad. No hay dementores ni en España ni en Portugal.

Caradoc entornó los ojos un instante. Desde que vio a esa chica por primera vez sospechó que realmente no era una mala estudiante. Era evidente que Alina se arrepintió inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras, como si le acabara de proporcionar a Caradoc una información que prefería guardarse para sí misma y al hombre le alegró comprobar que no era un caso perdido. Sólo necesitaba un empujoncito para empezar a hacer algo útil con su vida. En cuanto a Nasir, que en ese momento miraba a su hermana con expresión insondable, tampoco pensaba perder las esperanzas con él.

-Sé que los dementores no son muy habituales en la Península Ibérica, pero no debería olvidar que las temperaturas en invierno también son muy frías. Uno nunca sabe a qué peligros puede llegar a enfrentarse, así que nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado para luchar contra ellos.

-¿De verdad cree que voy a encontrarme alguna vez un dementor al lado de casa? ¡Es absurdo!

-Como he dicho, nunca se sabe. Los dementores son muy numerosos en los países del norte de Europa y, aunque los gobiernos suelen encargarse de controlarlos, no debemos olvidar que son criaturas oscuras que se alimentan de las emociones humanas. Si algún Ministerio perdiera su poder sobre ellos, podrían extenderse descontroladamente y aspirar el alma de cientos de personas antes de ser detenidos. ¿Le gustaría correr el riesgo de perder su alma por negarse a aprender un hechizo?

-Yo no me estoy negando a aprender nada, profesor Doe. Sólo digo que me parece muy improbable que los dementores vayan a venir aquí. En caso de que se descontrolaran, tienen muchas almas que absorber en sus países de origen.

Alina sonaba estremecedoramente indiferente. Caradoc imaginaba que los mortífagos y los dementores debían haberse aliado en Inglaterra, así que a esas alturas ya debería haber un montón de gente dementorizada. Era una tragedia y esa chica hablaba del tema como si nada. Le hubiera gustado reprenderla por esa actitud, pero estaba allí para enseñar, no para educar, así que se cruzó de brazos y adquirió una pose de absoluta firmeza.

-Muy bien. Puesto que no se está negando a hacer el _patronus, _proseguiré con la parte teórica de la clase. ¿Qué le parece?

-Lo que usted diga, profesor.

Hubo algo en el tono de voz que sonó casi amenazador, pero Caradoc decidió seguir como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. La verdad era que pasó toda la clase esperando a que los chicos le hicieran una jugarreta, pero el momento temido nunca llegaba. De hecho, Alina casi estaba interesada en la lección, mientras que Nasir tomaba notas y parecía absolutamente despierto por primera vez desde que lo conocía. Caradoc no se hacía ilusiones. Sabía que aún le faltaba mucho para ganárselos, pero agradecía esa mansedumbre.

La verdad era que estaba un poco nervioso porque esa misma tarde iría a Madrid. Ricardo había organizado una reunión con Justin Finch-Fletchley y su familia en el Hotel Warlock y Caradoc estaba ansioso por averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente en Inglaterra. Las noticias llegaban con cuentagotas. Muchos periodistas extranjeros habían empezado a abandonar el país porque informar con libertad era una quimera y porque se sentían amenazados. Quizá era exagerado creer que en tres o cuatro días las cosas pudieran cambiar sustancialmente, pero Caradoc conocía a los mortífagos y sabía de lo que eran capaces. Tres días en Inglaterra podían suponer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. En los informativos muggles hablaban constantemente de descarrilamientos de trenes, hundimientos de puentes y huracanes repentinos que sólo podían haber sido causados por magos. Y si eso estaba pasando fuera del mundo mágico, las cosas entre los brujos no debían estar mucho mejor.

Aunque el asunto le preocupaba de sobremanera, Caradoc logró concentrarse en la clase. Explicó con detenimiento que para conjurar un _patronus_ era necesario evocar el recuerdo más feliz que uno atesorara y, después de la parte teórica, Caradoc decidió que había llegado el momento de una demostración práctica y conjuró su _patronus_ en plena biblioteca.

Era un tiburón. Había aprendido el encantamiento en su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Las primeras veces tan solo fue capaz de crear un escudo apenas corpóreo, pero con el tiempo había perfeccionado el encantamiento y ahora le resultaba muy fácil de hacer. Recordaba que fue Gideon Prewett el que le ayudó a practicar. A Caradoc se le había atascado un poco todo el asunto y Gideon le había estado animando hasta que un día de invierno lo consiguió. Había caído una nevada impresionante y hacía un frío que pelaba, pero Caradoc invocó su primer _patronus_ en pleno campo de quidditch, después de uno de los entrenamientos de quidditch de Gideon.

Pero aquel _patronus_ ya no era importante. El que ahora tenía entre manos, sí. Lo hizo ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, contento porque los chicos realmente parecían impresionados, y finalmente puso fin al hechizo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguno quiere intentarlo?

Alina y Nasir se miraron, pero no llegaron a responder porque la lección había terminado. Caradoc creyó que se quedarían porque en realidad querían hacerlo, pero los chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y abandonaron la biblioteca a buen paso, dejando al profesor con un palmo de narices y sin despedirse de él.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Alina se mantenía muy silenciosa y pensativa. Nasir aún parecía encantado por lo que acababa de ver y eso no podía ser bueno.

-El profesor Doe puede ser muchas cosas, pero lo de hoy no ha estado nada mal.

-¿Nada mal? –Alina se giró bruscamente. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero estaba enfadada- Es un capullo.

-El _patronus_ es guay. Y tiene razón. Quizá un día viajemos al norte. Si nos encontramos con un dementor, ese hechizo será muy útil.

-No me digas que el profesor te está empezando a caer bien.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –Nasir pareció un poco ofendido- Pero la clase me ha gustado.

Alina lo miró con los ojos entornados y apretó el paso.

-Tendremos que actuar deprisa. Te estoy perdiendo para la causa.

-Claro que no.

-El lunes nos libraremos de él. Se va a enterar ese gilipollas.

Llegados a ese punto, Alina se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. Nasir se quedó muy quieto en el pasillo un instante. Antes, en la biblioteca, había llegado a creer que a Alina le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo. Había estado tan atenta a la explicación del profesor Doe que casi daba la impresión de estar dispuesta a soportarlo, y ahora venía con esas. Las mujeres eran seres muy difíciles de comprender. En cualquier caso, si el lunes tenían que esforzarse por lograr la renuncia de ese tipo, pues lo harían y punto. Así dejaría de perder su precioso tiempo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Mientras el chófer de Ricardo conducía a toda velocidad por la autovía en dirección a Madrid, Caradoc no dejaba de pensar en su antiguo amigo, si es que podía llamarlo así. Ricardo siempre había sido un hombre difícil de catalogar. Durante algún tiempo le había estado ayudando de forma en apariencia desinteresada, pero después había empezado a pedirle cosas a cambio (cosas no muy agradables, debía añadir) y quizás por eso le costaba tanto decidir si la relación que mantenían era de amistad o no.

La verdad era que en esos diez años que habían estado sin verse, Caradoc no le había echado de menos en demasiadas ocasiones. Aunque al principio de conocerse Ricardo demostró ser un buen confidente, alguien digno de confianza, con el tiempo su relación se había ido deteriorando hasta estropearse por completo. El día que se fue, habían discutido. Se habían dicho sus verdades y habían jurado no volver a verse jamás. Sin embargo, Ricardo había ido a buscarlo y Caradoc se lo agradecía porque, aunque aquel hombre iba a lograr beneficios personales, lo que iban a hacer juntos merecería la pena.

La primera vez que lo vio, Ricardo no tenía demasiado que ver con el hombre que era actualmente. Caradoc lo recordaba como un joven desgarbado y paliducho que malvivía vendiendo drogas a los muggles y pociones prohibidas a los magos. Fue un año después de su llegada a Madrid, cuando él mismo se había convertido en un hombre miserable. En aquel entonces se sentía realmente culpable por haber abandonado Inglaterra. Sabía que lo habían dado por muerto y de verdad creía que eso era lo que quería, pero después se había enterado de la muerte de los hermanos Prewett y de los Potter, de la tortura contra los pobres Longbottom y, lo peor de todo, de la caída de lord Voldemort, y se había sentido culpable y estúpido por haberse ido sólo unos pocos meses antes de que la pesadilla terminara. Solía imaginarse cómo podría haber sido su vida de haberse quedado y la depresión había ido socavándole el ánimo poco a poco. Había terminado por abandonar el empleo que había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo y empezó a beber. Mucho. Demasiado. Tanto que con el tiempo el alcohol no fue suficiente y empezó con las drogas, muggles y mágicas, poco importaba.

Por fortuna, Ricardo lo encontró antes de que su adicción le causara auténticos problemas. El alcoholismo era algo que ya estaba allí y que no lo abandonaría jamás, pero gracias a Ricardo no se convirtió en un drogadicto. Caradoc sabía que le debía la vida a ese hombre, pero también era consciente de que había pagado su deuda con creces. Porque si los remordimientos lo habían llevado de cabeza a un infierno, Ricardo, su salvador, lo había introducido en un mundo que no era mucho mejor. Por fortuna había escapado de allí antes de perderse por completo y, aunque a veces echaba de menos a su amigo, podía vivir perfectamente sin mantener contacto con su antiguo jefe.

Y es que Ricardo podía llegar a ser un tipo de lo más divertido. Era inteligente y carismático y nadie mejor que él sabía cómo pasarlo en grande. Caradoc siempre le había dicho que debería tomarse las cosas más en serio, que no podía simplemente fingir que no le importaba nada ni nadie, y Ricardo siempre terminaba riéndose de él. Le decía que se preocupaba demasiado y le instaba a seguir adelante. Eso funcionó para ayudarle a salir de la depresión, pero después empezó a irritarle hasta el punto de que lo único que pudo hacer fue alejarse de él.

Caradoc suspiró y observó el resto de vehículos que circulaban por la carretera. El coche de Ricardo había sido modificado mágicamente y circulaba a una velocidad de vértigo, inmune a los radares y Caradoc esperaba que a los accidentes. Los hechizos aplicados eran similares a los que tenía el legendario Autobús Noctámbulo de Inglaterra y el brujo sonrió al recordar alguna que otra experiencia vivida en aquel transporte. Como la vez que los gemelos, Benji, Dorcas y él se escaparon de Hogwarts para ir a Londres a ver un concierto de Los Beatles. Habían sido tiempos oscuros y divertidos al mismo tiempo y Caradoc casi siempre los recordaba con una mezcla de tristeza y satisfacción. Algo muy extraño en cualquier caso.

Teniendo en cuenta lo dicho anteriormente, llegaron a Madrid en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Caradoc no tardó en poner sus pies en el Hotel Warlock y, una vez allí, preguntó a uno de los camareros por Ricardo. Cuando lo vio sentado en una de las mesas del bar, con las piernas cruzadas indolentemente y un periódico en las manos, a Caradoc le pareció que tenía un aspecto distinguido, como si hubiera pasado toda su vida rodeado de lujos y su padre no hubiera sido un ladronzuelo de poca monta. Estaba elegantemente vestido y cuando vio a Caradoc le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas.

-Hola, Doc. ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

-Una soda con limón.

Ricardo hizo el pedido, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y consultó la hora.

-Nuestro amigo inglés todavía no ha llegado.

-Faltan diez minutos para la hora acordada.

-Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que, como buen inglés, no se retrasará ni un minuto.

Caradoc se encogió de hombros y le dio un trago a su soda. Aunque de vez en cuando le gustaba tomarse una cerveza, era plenamente consciente de que no podía pasarse con la ingesta de esa bebida. Llevaba más de quince años sin probar ni una gota de alcohol y no podía recaer en su enfermedad después de tanto tiempo, así que la soda solía ser su opción predilecta.

-¿Ha llegado al país sin incidentes?

-Recibí una lechuza esta mañana para confirmar la cita de esta tarde. Darío quería quedarse el bicharraco ese de mascota.

-Seguro –Caradoc resopló de risa, imaginándose a Ricardo peleando contra semejante ave. Los animales nunca fueron lo suyo- ¿El niño está aquí, en el hotel?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te gustaría conocerlo?

-Es simple curiosidad. No creo que debamos estrechar lazos hasta ese punto.

-Vaya, qué desilusión. Pensé que después de que aceptaras ser mi socio, podríamos volver a ser colegas, pero si no estás interesado no hay más que hablar –Caradoc puso los ojos en blanco, pero no le replicó nada- En todo caso, te diré que, efectivamente, Darío está arriba, con su madre.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no sólo tienes un hijo, sino una mujer también?

-Eso quiere decir que Darío tiene una madre, pero yo soy libre como el viento, ya me entiendes. Y, por cierto, para no estar interesado en lo que me ocurre, haces muchas preguntas.

-Si tanto te molesta, no volverá pasar.

Caradoc se sintió idiota y muy pequeño inmediatamente después de pronunciar esas palabras, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Ricardo puso esa expresión condescendiente que conocía tan bien y le palmeó el hombro.

-No me molesta, Doc. Lo único que pasa es que me parece que intentas hacerte el duro pero no puedes evitar sentir curiosidad por mí.

-En realidad, es Darío el que me interesa, no tú.

-Entonces. ¿Quieres conocerlo?

-Déjalo ya, anda.

Entre otros muchos y muy variados talentos, Ricardo Vallejo tenía la habilidad de sacarlo de sus casillas con un mínimo esfuerzo. Por fortuna, esa tarde tenía asuntos mucho más importantes entre manos que nada tenían que ver con su extraña relación y decidió dejarlo. De cualquier forma, aunque hubiera querido seguir molestándolo, no habría podido hacerlo porque unos desconocidos acababan de entrar al bar y era evidente que se trataba de los Finch-Fletchley.

Eran cuatro en total y todos tenían pinta de ser gente muy rica. La mujer, que vestía un carísimo traje de diseño y llevaba un sencillo collar en el cuello con aspecto de ser insultantemente caro, tenía el pelo cobrizo y, aunque no era guapa, había algo en su aspecto que llamaba la atención. El hombre, un tipo barrigón que llevaba puesto un traje con toda clase de complementos, pañuelo incluido, tenía los ojos rasgados y la nariz grande y estaba empezando a quedarse calvo. En cuanto a los hijos, uno de ellos parecía demasiado pequeño para ser Justin, así que Caradoc centró su atención en el otro. Era alto, moreno y de facciones angulosas. No era fácil definir si se parecía más a su madre o a su padre porque en realidad no tenía parecido con ninguno de los dos, aunque Caradoc no necesitó más de un vistazo para darse cuenta de que la mujer y él agitaban la cabeza de forma muy parecida.

En cuanto los vio, Ricardo se puso en pie y fue a saludarles en un perfecto inglés. Caradoc permaneció un poco apartado, aunque se acercó para conocer a la familia al completo. Después de unos minutos de charla insustancial durante los cuales Ricardo se interesó por el viaje, demostrando unas dotes para la diplomacia que Caradoc no conocía, Michael Finch-Fletchley y Justin fueron con ellos a la mesa mientras la mujer y el niño se marchaban a la calle a ver escaparates.

Cuando los cuatro hombres estuvieron acomodados, Caradoc observó con más detenimiento a Justin. No pudo evitar compararlo con los chicos Bennasar. Ese joven tenía la misma edad que Alina pero era evidente que los últimos acontecimientos habían dejado marca en él. El saber que su familia y él mismo estaban siendo perseguidos y podrían ser asesinados en cualquier instante, había hecho aparecer en sus ojos una madurez que ningún joven de su edad debería alcanzar tan pronto. Se notaba que aún tenía el miedo metido en el cuerpo y cuando miró a su padre lo hizo con absoluta devoción, como si le agradeciera infinitamente que lo hubiera sacado de ese infierno en que se había convertido su hogar.

Caradoc sintió una vez más la amargura que experimentaba cada vez que se acordaba de que había abandonado Inglaterra como un cobarde. Ricardo le había repetido en infinidad de ocasiones que era un idiota por sentirse culpable de las muertes que los mortífagos habían causado porque, aunque hubiera seguido trabajando como auror en su país natal, no habría podido hacer nada por evitarlas. Si se hubiera quedado, únicamente hubiera corrido el riesgo de ser asesinado y, según su amigo, uno siempre se debía a sí mismo antes que a los demás.

-Me alegro enormemente de que hayan podido ponerse a salvo –Dijo Ricardo en cuanto tomaron asiento- Tengo entendido que van a trasladarse a Mallorca. ¿Es cierto?

-Efectivamente. Nos vamos mañana mismo –Explicó Michael, aceptando la copa que su anfitrión le ofreció- Pensábamos coger un avión, pero Claire prefiere viajar por carretera. Nos vendrá bien para despejar la mente.

-Pongo a su entera disposición mis vehículos.

Ricardo inclinó la cabeza y Caradoc pensó que le estaba haciendo un poco la pelota al otro hombre. Le hizo gracia porque a su amigo siempre se le había dado asombrosamente bien dorarle la píldora a la gente. Gran parte de su éxito se debía a eso, por supuesto.

-Se lo agradezco, pero tengo mi propio coche.

-Por supuesto. ¿Van a instalarse en el hotel?

-En realidad preferimos quedarnos en el lado muggle. Mi esposa y yo nos sentimos mucho más cómodos. Aunque –Michael miró a su alrededor- He de reconocer que este sitio no tiene mucho que ver con el Callejón Diagón. ¿No es cierto, Justin?

Por su forma de hablar, Caradoc llegó a la conclusión de que ese hombre no había tenido buenas experiencias durante sus incursiones en el mundo mágico. O quizá el tono extraño que utilizó se debía simplemente a los últimos acontecimientos. A ese hombre no debía hacerle gracia la idea de que alguien quisiera exterminar a su hijo.

-Últimamente el mundo mágico no era muy agradable con los que son como yo.

El muchacho se mostraba tímido y seguramente aún estaría conmocionado por los recientes acontecimientos. A pesar de ello, pudo explicarles cómo estaban las cosas en Inglaterra. Les habló de cómo la hostilidad contra los nacidos de muggles había ido creciendo progresiva y sustancialmente hasta el punto de que había sido atacado en plena calle cuando se atrevió a poner un pie en el Callejón Diagón sin compañía. Citó numerosos atentados que se habían producido en el mundo muggle que no habían aparecido en la prensa española y que habían terminado con la vida de numerosas personas. Y, lo peor de todo, les habló de esa comisión especial que había creado el Ministerio de Magia para dilucidar el origen mágico de cada mago y bruja de Inglaterra. Aunque Justin había sido citado, su padre había tenido las suficientes neuronas para sacarlo de allí antes de presentarse ante esa comisión, pero había rumores muy graves. Por lo visto, decenas de inocentes habían sido acusados de robar la magia a otros brujos y eran encerrados en Azkaban. El nombre de Dolores Umbridge taladró los oídos de Caradoc en cuanto lo escuchó.

La recordaba perfectamente. Había estado unos cursos por delante de él en Hogwarts y ya entonces era una chica cargada de prejuicios contra todo el mundo. Odiaba a cualquier criatura que no fuera _pura_ y resultaba absolutamente irritante con su tosecilla y sus sonrisas hipócritas. A Caradoc no le extrañaba lo más mínimo que ahora estuviera metida en semejante barbaridad porque realmente era algo que iba mucho con ella.

-¿Me estás diciendo que están acusando a los nacidos de muggles de robar la magia? –La voz de Ricardo lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

-Afirman que sólo alguien con un progenitor mago puede tener magia, así que asumen que los nacidos de muggles se la hemos quitado a alguien.

-¿Y la gente se lo cree?

Ricardo estaba perplejo. Para él, que había crecido en España e ignoraba bastantes cosas sobre la forma que los ingleses tenían de entender la magia, aquello debía sonarle absolutamente absurdo. Pero Caradoc sí podía creérselo. Había mucha gente que odiaba a los _sangresucia_ que estaba deseosa por creer aquello, por tener una excusa para perseguirlos. Y es que robarle la magia a alguien era algo terrible, casi igual que arrebatarle la vida a otro ser humano.

-Thicknesse y sus aliados están creando un régimen de terror en Inglaterra -Michael intervino nuevamente- Han iniciado una campaña propagandista contra gente como mi hijo y persigue a sus opositores. Gente como Harry Potter han sido declarados enemigos públicos. Todo está patas arriba.

Harry Potter. Caradoc lo había visto una vez, cuando era un recién nacido, y muchas veces se había preguntando cómo estaría. Era el hijo de James y Lily, buenas personas y grandes aliados, y era una pena que llevara sobre sus hombros el peso de tener que derrotar a un mal bicho como lord Voldemort.

-¿Sabe de algunas personas que estén interesadas en abandonar el país?

Justin se removió y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando se lo tendió a Ricardo las manos le temblaban ligeramente. El chico había escrito los nombres de al menos veinte magos y brujas y se había tomado la molesta de indicar sus edades y cuánta familia tenían.

-Son compañeros de Hogwarts. Hablé con ellos antes de marcharme y muchos quieren desaparecer, pero no tienen medios –Miró a Ricardo con aprensión- ¿Es cierto que usted va a ayudarles?

-Me gustaría intentarlo, sí.

-Pues dese prisa. No sé de cuánto tiempo dispondrá para ponerlos a salvo.

-Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano.

A Caradoc le sorprendió que Ricardo pareciera tan serio. Era como si realmente el negocio que se traía entre manos no le importara, como si su único objetivo fuera ayudar.

-Me gustaría colaborar económicamente con usted, señor Vallejo –Michael habló con firmeza- Sé que algunos de sus métodos no son demasiado legales, pero esa gente merece tener una oportunidad.

-Cualquier aporte será bienvenido, señor Finch-Fletchley.

Ambos hombres pasaron la siguiente hora hablando de dinero. Caradoc centró su atención en el joven Justin. Era un crío y ya se había visto obligado a ver y vivir cosas terribles. El brujo sabía por experiencia que eso no era justo e inició una conversación con él para mantenerlo distraído mientras los otros dos llegaban a un acuerdo. Se interesó por su futuro académico y el chico le dijo que no habían pensado en ello. Seguramente pasaría un tiempo sin hacer nada hasta ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas en Inglaterra; si la situación no mejoraba, completaría sus estudios en España, y si lo hacía, estaría encantado de volver a Hogwarts.

Al finalizar la reunión, Caradoc ya sentía una profunda simpatía por el chico y le deseó suerte de todo corazón. Cuando los Finch-Fletchley se fueron, Ricardo permaneció inmóvil en su silla durante un par de minutos, pensando. Finalmente, hizo una reflexión que venía muy a cuento.

-Vaya mierda.

Y Caradoc estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.


	6. Rebeldes

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**REBELDES**

-Buenos días, señores. ¿Han practicado el _patronus_ durante el fin de semana?

Nasir y Alina intercambiaron una mirada. Caradoc no pudo dejar de notar cierta actitud extraña en ellos, como si estuvieran tramando algo, y optó por activar sus defensas. Aunque los chicos hubieran acudido a la clase con la puntualidad de un buen reloj suizo, no eran los mismos jóvenes que tanto interés habían mostrado en sus lecciones el viernes pasado.

-En realidad no nos ha dado tiempo, profesor –Espetó Alina, confirmando sus peores temores. El tono de voz insolente había vuelto para quedarse.

-¿En serio? ¿Han estado muy ocupados?

-Yo he estado de fiesta –Intervino Nasir, cruzándose de brazos retadoramente, como instándole a que le regañara.

-Y yo tenía que hacer cosas muy importantes.

-Ya veo. Debo suponer que no han estudiado nada.

-Pues no. Ni que fuera tan importante.

-¿No le parece importante prepararse para su futuro, señor Bennasar?

-Mi padre está forrado, tío. No necesito prepararme para otra cosa que no sea gastar dinero.

-¿Y no ha pensado que el dinero de su padre se puede acabar?

-Si eso pasara –Dijo Alina- Buscaremos algún tipo rico con el que casarnos.

-No es que nos falte encanto. ¿Sabes?

Caradoc frunció el ceño. ¿Estaban esos dos elementos hablando en serio? ¿Realmente eso era lo que esperaban hacer en el futuro? El brujo estaba bastante convencido de que en realidad no pensaban así, que decían esas cosas para desafiarlo, pero le resultaron muy molestas. No era normal que chicos tan jóvenes carecieran por completo de ambiciones, que sólo les preocupara emborracharse, salir de juerga y gastar dinero.

-¿Esa es su máxima aspiración? ¿Casarse con un rico?

-En realidad es un buen plan –Aseguró Alina, sonando tan convencida que podría haber persuadido a cualquiera- El trabajo es para los idiotas. Ni Nasir ni yo hemos nacido para eso.

-¿Debo suponer que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, señorita?

-Sería muy inteligente por su parte renunciar, profesor. Estoy segura de que hay cientos de buenos chicos deseando que les enseñe magia porque si he decidido no ir este año a los campamentos mágicos de verano es por algo. ¿No cree? Que mi padre insista en buscarnos profes de magia es su problema, no el nuestro.

-Su padre se preocupa por el futuro de ambos, por eso estoy yo aquí.

-Pues te lo diré una vez, colega –Dijo Nasir, poniéndose en pie- Lárgate de aquí antes de que hagamos que te arrepientas de habernos conocido.

Caradoc enarcó una ceja. Aunque el chico se esforzaba un montón por resultar intimidante, él solo tuvo ganas de reírse. ¿Acaso creía que iba a asustarse de las amenazas de un niñato incapaz de revertir una transformación? Seguramente si alguno de esos dos supiera que llegó a ser uno de los mejores aurores de su generación, se lo pensarían dos veces antes de decir esa clase de estupideces, pero no lo sabían y Caradoc esbozó una sonrisa en respuesta a las palabras del chico.

-¿Se supone que debo asustarme, señor Bennasar? ¿Cree que sus amenazas van a hacer que me vaya sin cumplir con mi obligación?

-Sólo te lo estoy advirtiendo, profe.

-Pues muchas gracias, señor Bennasar, pero ahora me gustaría empezar con la clase. ¿Les importa?

Los chicos volvieron a mirarle y no añadieron nada más. Sólo cuando Caradoc se dio media vuelta para coger su varita, se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Antes de ser capaz de mover un solo músculo, ya estaba inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, seguía en la biblioteca. Omar Bennasar estaba agachado a su lado, mirándole fijamente. Los chicos no estaban por ninguna parte y Caradoc se sintió muy mareado cuando intentó incorporarse. Se sentía un poco extraño, pero el dolor de cabeza que empezó a sentir le impidió concentrarse demasiado en ello.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Creo, señor Doe, que mis hijos han intentado dejarle claro que no piensan aceptarlo como profesor.

Caradoc suspiró y, con ayuda de su jefe, logró sentarse. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que sus alumnos habían decidido demostrarle que eran capaces de llevar a cabo una simple transformación, pues habían convertido su traje de hilo gris en un vestido floreado. Sintiéndose ligeramente humillado, logró alcanzar su varita, que yacía en el suelo después de que se le cayera al desmayarse, y devolvió su ropa al estado original. La broma de los chicos era patética e infantil, pero que Omar lo hubiera visto de esa guisa seguía siendo muy vergonzoso.

-No sabe cuánto lo lamento –Omar se incorporó y le tendió una mano para que se pusiera en pie- Debí imaginar que los chicos harían algo así.

-Creo que quieren echarme un pulso y se piensan que voy a abandonar.

-¿Y va a hacerlo?

-¿Porque me han desmayado y me han gastado una broma de muy mal gusto? –Omar lo miró expectante, como si considerara que esos eran motivos suficientes para que presentara la dimisión- El que se muestren tan rebeldes sólo consigue que tenga más ganas de seguir trabajando con ellos.

-Entonces. ¿Se queda?

-Por supuesto que me quedo. De hecho, me gustaría ver a sus hijos en este mismo momento.

-Me temo que no están en casa. Cuando he llegado, ya se habían ido.

Caradoc suspiró, frustrado. Quería decirles a esos dos chicos que no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente y quería hacerlo en ese preciso instante, pero era obvio que tendría que cambiar de planes. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, era casi más adecuado poder esperar hasta el día siguiente. En ese momento todavía se sentía demasiado violento como para lograr templar sus nervios. Pensando en ello, empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Me reitero en lo dicho. Siento mucho lo que le han hecho los chicos.

-He de reconocer que ha sido en parte por mi culpa. He sido lo bastante arrogante como para pensar que conseguí ganarme su respeto en un par de días. Ahora que sé que no es así, podré tomar las medidas oportunas.

-Hablaré con ellos.

-No. No haga eso –Indicó con decisión Caradoc.

-¿Por qué no? El comportamiento de mis hijos es inadmisible. No puedo consentir que vuelva a ocurrir.

-Si usted tomara cartas en el asunto, los chicos pensarían que no tengo autoridad suficiente como para controlarlos. Lo mejor que puede hacer es fingir que no sabe lo que ha ocurrido.

Omar entornó los ojos en actitud reflexiva. Caradoc conocía lo suficiente la mente de los adolescentes como para saber casi a ciencia cierta que no se estaba equivocando al no permitir al señor Bennasar intervenir en todo ese jaleo. Era cosa de los chicos y él y de nadie más.

-Está bien. Si cree que sabe lo que tiene que hacer, seguiré sus instrucciones y me haré el tonto. Pero si volviera a ocurrir algo parecido…

-No puedo prometerle que no vaya a pasar de nuevo porque yo mismo no lo sé, pero le aseguro que haré todo lo posible para controlar la situación. Sus hijos son sólo dos chicos, señor Bennasar. No tiene por qué preocuparse.

-Si usted lo dice.

El señor Bennasar se encogió de hombros. Tenía toda la pinta de no creer que Caradoc fuera capaz de triunfar donde tantos otros habían fracasado, pero si después del ataque que había sufrido todavía quería seguir siendo el profesor de sus hijos, no pensaba quejarse. Aunque, eso sí, se pondría a buscar un sucesor para el señor Doe. Sólo por si las moscas.

-Puesto que los chicos no están, será mejor que me vaya.

Caradoc se despidió del hombre y se fue a casa. Vivía en un pequeño estudio en la zona vieja de la ciudad y, aunque era algo caro, le encantaba. Pasó el resto de la mañana organizando algunos asuntos pendientes y pensando en lo rápido que se había instalado en el Toledo muggle. Aquella era una ciudad pequeña y repleta de historia que no le hacía sentirse como un pez fuera del agua. Caradoc aún recordaba lo extraño que se sintió al pisar por primera vez el suelo de Madrid, y no sólo en la parte no mágica. Él, que en su vida había viajado fuera de Inglaterra, no pudo evitar sentirse turbado ante algunos aspectos de la comunidad de magos y brujas de España. No era como si tuviera prejuicios ni nada de eso, de hecho había tenido que huir de su hogar por luchar abiertamente contra los mortífagos, pero le chocó bastante que los brujos españoles se mezclaran con la población muggle con tanta despreocupación.

Cuando durante su primera visita al Madrid mágico vio a un par de muggles pasearse por ahí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, acompañados por sus parejas mágicas, había comprendido que aquella sociedad no se parecía demasiado a la inglesa. Le costó meses, incluso años, acostumbrarse a todo ello. Por ejemplo, seguía sin comprender cómo un brujo podía estar tan familiarizado con la tecnología muggle. Él, que era hijo de gente no mágica, nunca se había interesado por cosas como la televisión, mientras que los brujos españoles convivían con ella con total tranquilidad. En opinión de Caradoc, todas esas cosas eran excentricidades propias de los pueblos latinos, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a ello y había aprendido a no extrañarse tanto. Aún había cosas que le chocaban y estaba seguro de que siempre las habría, pero después de casi dos décadas viviendo en ese país ya no se impresionaba por casi nada.

Ni siquiera se sorprendió demasiado cuando descubrió que no existía un colegio similar a Hogwarts ni en España ni en Portugal. Los niños magos simultaneaban su educación mágica con la muggle y tenían su primera varita a los siete años. ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo le espantó esa idea al principio! Imaginarse a un niño tan pequeño siendo capaz de hacer hechizos era tan extraño que durante un tiempo lo consideró un grave error. Después, cuando decidió que la enseñanza le permitiría alejarse un poco de su pasado, comprendió que no estaba tan mal. Incluso en más de una ocasión había tenido a alumnos de edades tempranas y normalmente no tenían problemas para hacer hechizos sencillos. En cualquier caso, a los españoles no les gustaba eso de internar a sus hijos.

Caradoc sabía que existía un internado de nueva creación ubicado en Barcelona y que las familias más elitistas enviaban allí a sus hijos, pero no recibían educación exclusivamente mágica. Al igual que el resto de brujitos y brujitas de la península, estudiaban temario muggle y mágico, sólo que lo hacían en un ambiente similar al que podía respirarse en cualquier colegio mágico europeo. Incluso había llegado a enviar una solicitud de trabajo un par de años antes, pero no fue aceptado. El internado apenas llevaba quince años en funcionamiento y aún no tenía suficientes alumnos como para que fuera necesaria una ampliación de la plantilla. Quizá, un poco más adelante pudiera volver a probar suerte, aunque Caradoc debía reconocer que las clases particulares le agradaban y le resultaban bastante gratificantes económicamente hablando.

En realidad se sentía bastante a gusto con su vida. En los últimos años había logrado la estabilidad soñada cuando decidió irse de Inglaterra y no había querido que nada cambiara hasta que Ricardo apareció de nuevo. Había sido un fastidio, aunque la idea de ayudar a la gente lo seducía cada vez con mayor fuerza. Caradoc siempre había sido un hombre comprometido, siempre había estado encantado de tener algo por lo que luchar y siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un auténtico Gryffindor, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo alejado de todo aquello. Y si las intenciones de Ricardo eran tan buenas como pretendía hacerle creer, colaboraría con él con entusiasmo.

Después de comer, dedicó un buen tramo de la tarde a leer y cuando pasó la hora de la siesta (bonita costumbre hispana, todo había que decirlo) salió a dar un paseo. En los últimos días se había estado planteando la posibilidad de buscar trabajo en otra casa porque, aunque el señor Bennasar era bastante generoso, no le vendría nada mal ganar un poco dinero extra, pero después de adquirir su compromiso con Ricardo creyó más conveniente esperar. Era posible que tuviera que dedicar varias horas al día a acompañar a los refugiados llegados de Inglaterra, así que en lugar de poner anuncios en los periódicos o de comunicarse con algún patrón antiguo, fue al Toledo mágico. Pensaba ir al local que visitara unos días antes con Ricardo para tomarse algo y preguntarle al camarero si tenía novedades. Estaba bastante seguro de que el tal Patricio era socio de Vallejo, aunque también era muy probable que no supiera nada sobre sus nuevos negocios.

Ricardo le había dicho que había montado su fábrica en el puerto de Bilbao. Los primeros brujos se habían instalado allí al mismo tiempo que los muggles, unos setecientos años antes, y Caradoc tenía entendido que los astilleros y las navieras mágicas nunca habían dejado de ser rentables, ni siquiera durante las etapas de crisis muggles. Así pues, no le extrañaba lo más mínimo que Ricardo se hubiera introducido en el negocio. Y en cierta forma se alegraba porque, poco a poco, el hombre iba dejando atrás el tráfico de estupefacientes y diversos artículos ilegales para dedicarse a cosas más legales. Caradoc suponía que su viejo amigo había amasado una auténtica fortuna a lo largo de esos años y que ahora simplemente quería retirarse de su vida delictiva. O, más probablemente, extender sus tentáculos un poco más y abarcar cuotas de mercado que él mismo se había vetado durante años.

Los principios de Ricardo no habían sido fáciles y Caradoc lo sabía porque había estado con él. Ricardo siempre había sido un tipo ambicioso, pero también un muerto de hambre y un insignificante traficante con aires de grandeza. Con diecinueve años había empezado a trabajar para un pez gordo del crimen mágico y con treinta y cinco había heredado su imperio, cargándose en el camino a cuantos rivales se le pusieron por medio. Pez gordo del crimen mágico incluido.

Caradoc a veces aún intentaba recordar por qué le había ayudado. No era tanto porque Ricardo le hubiera salvado la vida como porque en esos años había estado absolutamente perdido. Caradoc sólo sabía que la primera vez que Ricardo le había puesto una pistola muggle en las manos y le había dicho que se asegurara de tener la varita preparada, había sentido un escalofrío y la adrenalina invadiendo cada poro de su cuerpo. Y tampoco era como si él le hubiera obligado a nada. Quizá había estado a su lado porque, a pesar de que Ricardo no mostraba el más mínimo remordimiento cuando terminaba con la vida de algún enemigo, el hombre siempre había tenido mucho cuidado con la gente que hacía desaparecer. No mataba por placer, sino por necesidad, y Caradoc reconocía que sus rivales eran mucho peores personas que él, carentes de cualquier moral.

Ricardo siempre había tenido sus reglas. Nunca en su vida había puesto sus manos sobre un niño ni había utilizado a las familias de sus enemigos para dañarles y Caradoc debía reconocer que, durante algún tiempo, eso le había animado para seguir junto a él. Pero un día simplemente no pudo más y le dijo que lo dejaba. Pensó que Ricardo se enfadaría, que incluso lo mandaría matar, pero se limitó a dejarle marchar. En aquel entonces ya tenía suficiente poder y había suavizado un poco sus modos, pero Caradoc no podía estar con él. Era cierto que Ricardo casi nunca le había obligado a matar a nadie ni a presenciar ningún asesinato, pero la certeza de que esas actividades se producían lo atormentaban bastante. ¡Había sido un auror, diantres! Simplemente no podía vivir entre criminales como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ahora que Ricardo había vuelto a su vida, reconvertido en caballero andante con las manos limpias de sangre, Caradoc había llegado a pensar que, efectivamente, podían recuperar un poco de la amistad de los mejores tiempos, pero prefería no engañarse a sí mismo. Ricardo Vallejo era lo que era y Caradoc Dearborn también. Ninguno de los dos podía permitirse el lujo de saltar al abismo sin paracaídas porque corrían el peligro de pegarse un tortazo de proporciones épicas. Por más que Caradoc creyera que de verdad estaba empezando a cambiar, guardar las distancias era lo mejor.

Le costó un poco encontrar el bar del tal Patricio. No se había adentrado demasiadas veces en esa zona del barrio mágico y tenía la sensación de estar metido en un laberinto, pero después de dar varias vueltas, al fin lo localizó. Caradoc sonrió y enfiló sus pasos hacia allí, pero apenas le faltaban unos metros para llegar cuando la puerta se abrió y tres jóvenes salieron del local. Una fuerza invisible hizo que Caradoc se apoyara contra la pared, buscando ocultarse. Por suerte, los chicos se marcharon en dirección contraria y no le vieron y Caradoc no pudo más que preguntarse qué demonios hacía Nasir Bennasar allí.

A Caradoc le costó un instante reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo terminó yendo hacia el bar con más decisión que antes. Al entrar vio a dos tipos murmurando cosas en un rincón y a Patricio secando vasos a una velocidad pasmosa. En cuanto lo vio, el camarero le dedicó una sonrisa cordial y le sirvió un refresco.

-No esperaba que viniera a visitarnos tan pronto, Caradoc –Le comentó con cordialidad mientras apoyaba los codos en la barra, justo frente a él- ¿Todo bien?

-Perfectamente.

El plan original era preguntarle directamente por Ricardo, pero después de ver a Nasir no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

-Una cosa, Patricio –Dijo antes de que el camarero pudiera hablar de nuevo- Cuando venía hacia acá me he cruzado con unos chavales. ¿Son clientes habituales?

Patricio lo miró con suspicacia y se incorporó, volviendo a su tarea de limpiar vasos.

-¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

Caradoc consideró la posibilidad de no contestar a aquello, pero supuso que Patricio se mostraría más predispuesto a colaborar si era sincero con él, así que no se anduvo por las ramas.

-Actualmente trabajo para el padre de uno de ellos. Soy su profesor.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál de ellos?

-Nasir Bennasar.

-¡Oh, el joven Nasir! –Patricio sonrió y torció el gesto- Es una coincidencia que frecuenten los mismos lugares. ¿No le parece?

-Entonces. ¿Viene mucho por aquí?

-Digamos que a sus amigos y a él les gusta bastante algunas de las cosas que puedo proporcionarles. Usted ya me entiende.

Patricio le guiñó un ojo y cogió un nuevo vaso. No parecía en absoluto preocupado por estar revelando aquella información.

-¿Estamos hablando de drogas?

Aunque el camarero no respondió, Caradoc consideró que la respuesta estaba bastante clara. ¿Para qué iban a ir allí esos tres chicos si no era en busca de sustancias prohibidas? Durante un instante quiso salir corriendo en busca de Nasir, cogerlo de una oreja y llevarlo a su casa para que su padre le diera una buena azotaina, pero luego se recordó que no era asunto suyo, por lo menos cuando no estaba dándole clases. Aunque, quizá, pudiera hacer algo durante sus horas como profesor y figura del orden.

-Y bien, Caradoc. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

La voz de Patricio lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Caradoc lo miró con los ojos entornados y decidió que el asunto de Nasir estaba zanjado por el momento. Debía volver al plan original.

-Me preguntaba si Ricardo Vallejo se ha puesto en contacto con usted.

-¿Ricardo? ¿Por qué debería hacer tal cosa?

Bien. El tipo tenía ganas de hacerse el despistado. Genial.

-Probablemente sepa más cosas de Vallejo de las que usted sabrá en toda su vida, así que dejemos de jugar y contésteme. ¿Ha venido por aquí este fin de semana?

-Creí que eran amigos.

-Patricio…

Su tono sonó a advertencia. El camarero colocó un vaso y dejó el trapo sobre la barra, mirando de reojo a sus dos clientes.

-Últimamente no me visita demasiado a menudo. Como ya sabe, tiene negocios en el extranjero.

-¿Y usted colabora en esos negocios?

-Soy dueño de un bar, Caradoc. Todo ese rollo me queda demasiado grande. ¿No le parece?

-Supongo.

En ese momento, los hombres del rincón reclamaron la presencia de Patricio, que inclinó la cabeza y se fue con ellos. A Caradoc le habían quedado claras dos cosas. La primera, que Ricardo no había abandonado ciertas actividades. La segunda, que se estaba asegurando de que sus socios supieran en qué andaba metido. Únicamente tenía que averiguar el por qué de esto último.


	7. La lección

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA LECCIÓN**

A juzgar por sus expresiones de absoluto desconcierto, ni Alina ni Nasir esperaban que el profesor Doe fuera a acudir ese día a darles clase. Cuando Caradoc entró en la biblioteca tan tranquilo como todos los días, con su maletín negro en una mano y su varita bien preparada en la otra, sólo pudieron intercambiar una mirada y permanecer tensos en su sitio a la espera de lo que fuese a ocurrir a continuación.

Caradoc los miró de reojo mientras se acomodaba. Sinceramente, estaba un poco molesto con ellos. No le gustaba la idea de haber quedado en ridículo frente al señor Bennasar y tenía ganas de gritarles a esos chicos hasta quedarse afónico. Además, descubrir que el joven Nasir frecuentaba sitios muy poco recomendables tampoco ayudó a mejorar su humor, pero pese a todo Caradoc pudo controlarse. Cada vez que estaba punto de perder los nervios por culpa de un estudiante, el brujo se repetía una y otra vez que había vivido cosas peores, que había sido auror, que había luchado frente a frente contra Voldemort y que un atajo de adolescentes problemáticos no iban a abatirlo. Por norma general, eso funcionaba y esa mañana no fue la excepción.

Para cuando hubo colocado sobre la mesa sus libros y un par de libretillas con apuntes, ya se sentía bastante más tranquilo. Le alegró comprobar que los chicos tenían toda la pinta de no entender absolutamente nada y sonrió internamente. Ese día no les había dado los buenos días y era evidente que a sus alumnos no les gustaba la sensación de no saber a qué atenderse. Carado hubiera podido seguir así mucho más rato, pero consideró que era hora de hacer algo útil y, sin mediar palabra, se hizo con las varitas de Nasir y Alina. Eso sólo confundió aún más a los chicos, que empezaron a mirarlo con bastante precaución. Caradoc guardó las varitas en un cajón y los miró fijamente antes de ponerse a hablar.

-Después de lo ocurrido ayer, he comprendido que no puedo confiar en que sepan comportarse como personas adultas, así que a partir de ahora confiscaré sus varitas durante cada clase –Anunció con tranquilidad- Cuando considere que han madurado lo suficiente, quizá me plantee la posibilidad de devolvérselas.

Los jóvenes volvieron a mirarse. Alina se cruzó de brazos y optó por retarlo una vez más. Caradoc no se sorprendió lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a aprender magia si no nos da las varitas, profesor?

-Antes de hacer magia deben ser lo suficientemente responsables para comprender las connotaciones de poseer semejante poder –Explicó utilizando un tono de voz deliberadamente monótono- Es evidente que sólo saben enfrentar sus problemas como lo harían dos niños pequeños y, puesto que hace años que obtuvieron sus varitas de adultos y no es posible proporcionarles unas más acordes a su edad mental, creo que privarles de ellas es lo más sensato.

-Está cabreado porque ayer le derrotamos –Espetó Alina sin perder ni un ápice de insolencia.

Caradoc sonrió y no se molestó en contestar. No iba a darle al incidente del día anterior ni la más mínima importancia.

-Sin embargo, no deben estar preocupados. Pasaremos unas agradables semanas estudiando teoría, así que hagan el favor de empezar a tomar apuntes porque si no aprueban los exámenes que les realizaré al final de todas las semanas, me aseguraré personalmente de que su padre les quite las varitas de forma permanente y no vuelva a darles dinero hasta que no lo considere oportuno.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, tío! ¡Estás loco!

-No estoy loco, señor Bennasar. Y sí que puedo hacerlo porque su padre me ha dado carta blanca para instruirles como crea conveniente. Me he propuesto enseñarles magia y lo conseguiré cueste lo que cueste.

Nasir quiso protestar nuevamente, pero no parecía ser capaz de abrir la boca debido a la sorpresa. ¿Su padre estaba realmente de acuerdo con aquello? Era imposible. Alina, sin embargo, no se dejó amedrentar y se levantó dispuesta a largarse. Cuando el profesor le apuntó con la varita, se detuvo bruscamente.

-Sólo se lo diré una vez, señorita Bennasar. Siéntese y tome apuntes o me veré obligado a inmovilizarla. Hablo muy en serio.

Alina lo miró fijamente, como si estuviera decidiendo si sería capaz de hacer lo que decía o no. Debió ver mucha seriedad en Caradoc, porque terminó obedeciéndole.

-Muchas gracias por permitir que continúe con la clase. Dedicaremos la semana a estudiar zoomagia. Presten atención, por favor.

-¿Zoomagia? ¿No estábamos con los _patronus_?

-He asumido que después de su comportamiento de ayer, no están interesados en estudiarlos. Seguro que la zoomagia les resulta de lo más gratificante.

Sin embargo, Caradoc se aseguró de que la clase fuera lo más aburrida posible. Cuando abandonó ese día la casa de los Bennasar, lo hizo con un buen sabor de boca. Acababa de ganar una batalla importante, pero la guerra estaba muy lejos de acabar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Aparecerse en el puerto mágico de Bilbao fue rápido y sencillo, pero encontrar a Ricardo en mitad de aquel caos fue ligeramente más complicado. Un barco dedicado a la pesca de calamares gigantes acababa de atracar con su mercancía a bordo y Caradoc estuvo a punto de ser atrapado por uno de los enormes tentáculos de la criatura aquella, pero por suerte consiguió dar con Ricardo mientras éste hablaba con el patrón de dicho barco. Durante un segundo, Caradoc se preguntó qué diantres se traía entre manos en esa ocasión, aunque después de pensarlo mejor llegó a la conclusión de que no era nada ilegal. Uno no se ponía a tratar negocios turbios ante la mirada de decenas de personas con tanta tranquilidad.

Cuando Ricardo lo vio, pareció sorprendido de verlo allí, pero no tardó nada en ir a su encuentro. Caradoc lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y Ricardo lo invitó a pasear un poco más lejos del alcance del calamar gigante.

-No esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Ha pasado algo, Doc? ¿Te lo has pensado mejor?

-No he venido por el tema de Inglaterra –Bajó la voz al decir aquello- ¿Ahora te dedicas a la pesca?

-He comprado un par de barcos. Tengo un acuerdo con unos tipos chinos de lo más interesante. Quizá algún día pueda comentarte los detalles.

-No hace falta. Es que me ha sorprendido un poco que andes en algo así. Creí que esas cosas no te atraían.

-Cómo siempre digo, uno tiene que ampliar mercado –Ricardo se encogió de hombros- Si no estás aquí por lo de tus compatriotas. ¿Por qué has venido? Supongo que no es una visita informal. ¿Cierto?

-En realidad quiero pedirte un favor.

Ricardo sonrió con absoluta malignidad. Tanto fue así, que Caradoc casi se arrepintió de haber ido hasta allí para pedirle ayuda. Sólo casi, porque estaba seguro de que iba a obrar correctamente. A veces, para hacer cosas buenas uno tenía que recurrir a métodos un tanto desagradables.

-¿He oído bien? ¿El gran Caradoc Dearborn pidiéndole un favor a este chico malo?

-Déjate de coñas. ¿Quieres? Estoy intentado hablar en serio.

-Vale. Tranquilo, tío. Dime en qué necesitas y veré qué puedo hacer.

Caradoc miró a su alrededor y decidió que por ahí había demasiada gente para tratar según qué asuntos.

-¿No tienes una oficina o algún sitio donde podamos hablar en privado?

-Por supuesto. Será la ocasión ideal para que conozcas la fábrica. En cuanto lleguen los primeros trabajadores, la inauguraremos. Ya lo tengo todo preparado.

-Genial. Vayamos allí entonces.

Ricardo sonrió de esa forma tan suya y comenzó a andar con paso ligero, guiándolo a través de una docena de hangares repletos de actividad. Recorrieron prácticamente un kilómetro de distancia, hasta que ante sus ojos se alzó un edificio nuevo construido en ladrillo rojo, con grandes ventanales redondeados y media docena de chimeneas retorcidas que se alzaban hacia el cielo. Era absolutamente imponente y Caradoc comprendió que todo aquello iba absolutamente en serio.

-Siempre te ha gustado hacerlo todo a lo grande. ¿Verdad?

-Las cosas hay que hacerlas bien o no hacerlas. ¿Entramos?

Por dentro, la fábrica era igual de impresionante que por fuera. La maquinaria se movía con ayuda de una magia que pulsaba alrededor de Caradoc con fuerza, como si quisiera decirle que estaba allí a la espera de ser utilizada. Ricardo saludó a un par de hombres desde la distancia y lo llevó al nivel superior, a su despacho. La habitación era grande, tenía muchísima luz y una visión completa de toda la fábrica. Desde allí, Ricardo Vallejo podría controlar todo su universo.

-Siéntate, Doc. ¿Quieres algo?

-No, gracias –Caradoc no podía dejar de admirar todo lo que estaba viendo- Cuando me contaste lo que querías hacer, pensé que sólo era una excusa para enriquecerte, pero después de ver la fortuna que te has dejado aquí, me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado. ¿Cuántos años necesitarás para amortizar los gastos de construcción?

-No sé en qué estás pensando exactamente, pero te puedo asegurar que llevo bastante tiempo embarcado en este proyecto. Una fábrica de estas características no se levanta de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Y puedo saber cuánto tiempo llevas metido en esto?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-En caso contrario, no te lo preguntaría.

-Cuatro años –Dijo Ricardo como resignado, tomando asiento- Desde que me di cuenta de que debo asegurar el futuro de Darío. No me gustaría que heredara según qué negocios.

Caradoc hizo un gesto de comprensión y se sentó frente a él, optando por parecer menos alucinado.

-Al final te vas a reformar del todo.

-Ya lo veremos.

Caradoc rió por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cuándo empezarán a llegar los trabajadores?

-Este fin de semana. Vamos a traer una veintena de refugiados por vía marítima.

-Supongo que en el pesquero de antes.

-Estaba ultimando algunos detalles con el capitán. Correrá ciertos riesgos al sacar a esa gente de Inglaterra y quería ajustar su sueldo y el de sus hombres.

-¿Utilizarás la vía muggle para traerlos?

-En la actualidad es la única viable. En Inglaterra les proporcionamos nuevas identidades y, una vez aquí, no habrá manera de seguirles la pista. No creo que los mortífagos se entretengan en buscar a los hijos de muggles más allá de Inglaterra, pero de esta forma procuramos minimizar los riesgos. De momento todo marcha sin contratiempos.

-¿Esa gente ya está en un lugar seguro?

-Por supuesto. Cuando mis hombres van a proponerles la posibilidad de huir, deben abandonar sus casas de inmediato, prácticamente con lo puesto. Los llevamos a una serie de refugios en el mundo muggle y procuramos acelerar su salida al máximo.

-¿A quién tienes en Inglaterra?

-A Paco y a un par de chicos nuevos que no conoces.

-¿Paco? Pero si ni siquiera sabe inglés.

-Pero es el mejor falsificador que conozco.

Caradoc cabeceó. Precisamente había sido Paco Martínez quién le había transformado en John Doe. Después de conocerse, Ricardo le había aconsejado que cambiara su identidad para evitar ser encontrado por la gente de Inglaterra. Y, a pesar de que Caradoc huyó por la vía muggle y de que sabía perfectamente que nadie lo estaba buscando ya, no le pareció mala idea. Un hombre como Ricardo debía disponer de su propio falsificador y el viejo Paco era muy talentoso.

-Además, sus padres eran muggles y se siente muy identificado con esa gente. Nunca le había visto tan ansioso por ayudar a nadie como ahora.

-¿A cuántos más tienes trabajando allí?

-A parte de esos tres, a una docena de contactos ingleses y un par de irlandeses. Y, antes de que lo preguntes, la mayoría son brujos, aunque tengo un par de muggles metidos en el ajo, sólo por si acaso.

-Supongo que a uno no le queda más remedio que confiar en que sabes lo que haces.

-Sé lo que hago, Doc. Pero creo recordar que no estás aquí para hablar de eso. ¿Qué favor querías pedirme?

¡Oh, claro, el favor! Caradoc había estado tan interesado en todo ese asunto que se le había olvidado por completo el motivo de su viaje a Bilbao. Preguntándose nuevamente si sería buena idea confiar en Ricardo, decidió dejar de darle vueltas al tema y solicitar su ayuda de una vez.

-Ayer por la tarde estuve en el bar de Patricio.

-¿En serio? No es un sitio que me desagrade especialmente, pero pensé que te gustaba frecuentar otra clase de locales.

-No fui allí por lo que estás pensado –Ricardo sonrió con malicia y Caradoc se tragó un suspiró de exasperación- Además, no es asunto tuyo, así que deja de mirarme así.

-No te miro de ninguna manera. Eres un hombre muy susceptible. ¿Sabes?

-Ya, lo que tú digas. La cuestión es que me encontré con alguien que no esperaba ver por allí.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién?

-Nasir Bennasar. Mi nuevo alumno.

-¡Oh! ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que ver yo con eso?

-No te hagas el tonto. Nasir es un crío y ambos sabemos para qué va un chico como él a un sitio como ese, así que hablemos claro.

-De todas formas, sigo sin entender qué quieres –Ricardo se cruzó de brazos- Digamos que admito que proveo a Patricio de cierta mercancía, pero no sé a quién se la vende. Lo que haga tu chaval es cosa suya, no mía.

-Ya los sé. Y no he venido a culparte a ti de nada. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a meter un poco de sentido común en la cabeza de Nasir.

-¿Quieres que le dé una charla sobre el peligro que supone el consumo de sustancias estupefacientes?

Caradoc suspiró, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Quiero que me ayudes a darle una lección a ese chico. Con un poco de suerte, se le quitarán las ganas de seguir metido en las drogas.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Puede.

-Entonces, tú dirás.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

-Buenas, Patri. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Patricio miró al chico con los ojos entornados. Nasir Bennasar se quitó unas gafas de sol de último diseño y se apoyó con indolencia en la barra, sonriendo con esa alegre despreocupación tan típica de él. Mientras lo miraba, el camarero pensó que el chaval se lo había puesto demasiado fácil a Ricardo y su gente. Si sólo hubiera sido consumidor, eso de intimidarle se hubiera presentado un poco más complicado, pero como el muy idiota había insistido en ir más allá y servir ciertas sustancias a sus supuestos amigos del barrio, todo sería más sencillo. Además, después de las razones expuestas por Ricardo un par de días antes, Patricio estaba dispuesto a colaborar. El señor Vallejo siempre fue un tipo de lo más generoso.

-Depende de lo que tengas para mí –Patricio se colocó frente a él y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a dos tipos que Nasir no había visto hasta entonces. El chico seguía sonriendo como un idiota y parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que casi le dio pena- ¿Has vendido toda la mercancía?

-Pues claro. Aquí tengo tu pasta.

Nasir se llevó la mano a los bolsillos y su sonrisa desapareció progresivamente. Sin duda se acababa de dar cuenta de que se había metido en un buen lío, porque se puso un poco pálido de repente y miró a Patricio con la confusión presente en los ojos.

-No sé qué…

-¿Algún problema, chaval?

-No. Yo…

-¿Dónde está el dinero?

-Te juro que lo tenía aquí, Patri.

-¿Lo tenías?

Patricio, que normalmente era un tipo de lo más afable, sacó la varita y apuntó a la cabeza de Nasir. El chico retrocedió instintivamente, bastante asustado, y se encogió cuando se chocó con el cuerpo de uno de los brujos de antes.

-No sé qué ha pasado. Tenía la pasta en el bolsillo hace un momento.

-¿En serio?

-Me la han debido robar.

-¡Oh, claro! Pobrecito –Patricio se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo agarró por el cuello, apretando ligeramente- Mira, chaval, quiero mi dinero ahora mismo. Ya te advertí lo que pasaría si intentas jugármela.

-No te la estoy jugando, Patri. Te lo juro. Tenía el dinero justo aquí.

Patricio lo miró como si fuera una cucaracha a la que se moría de ganas de aplastar. Lo arrinconó contra la pared y siguió apuntándole hasta que Nasir cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza. Entonces, el camarero acercó la cara al oído del chico y sonó más amenazante que nunca.

-Lárgate. Te perdono la vida porque es la primera vez, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

Nasir pareció recuperar la capacidad de respirar y de moverse cuando se alejó de Patricio. Estaba bastante seguro de que iba a salir bien parado, cuando el camarero esbozó una sonrisa torva.

-Pero no te creas que vas a irte de rositas. Me has robado y te mereces una lección. Ocupaos de él.

Los dos hombres, que en ese momento le parecieron gigantes descomunales, se lo llevaron a la calle y antes de que Nasir pudiera reaccionar, empezaron a pegarle. Nasir consiguió llegar a su casa a duras penas, con muy pocas ganas de volver a ver a Patricio en un futuro próximo.

Mientras eso ocurría en el exterior, Patricio había recuperado su posición tras la barra y dos hombres emergieron del almacén. Caradoc observó a los dos brujos dándole una paliza a su alumno y se planteó la posibilidad de que lo que había hecho no fuera una buena idea. Ricardo le puso una mano en el hombro, incapaz de comprender por qué su amigo siempre tenía que sentirse culpable, incluso por las cosas que estaban bien hechas.

-No creo que eso sea absolutamente necesario. Me ha parecido que ya estaba lo suficientemente asustado.

-Un par de hostias bien dadas no le harán daño al chico –Comentó Ricardo, haciendo que tomara asiento.

-Mientras sólo sean un par.

-Anda, calla. Y tú, toma la pasta.

Ricardo le lazó un fajo de billetes a Patricio. Él personalmente se había encargado de quitarle el dinero al chico antes, en la calle, cuando fingió que se tropezaba con él. De vez en cuando le gustaba volver a cometer robos de raterillo. Era divertido y le hacía acordarse de su padre, todo un carterista profesional.

-Espero que merezca la pena. Me acabáis de dejar sin un traficante de los buenos.

-No te cabrees, Patricio. Hay que hacer de todo para ayudar a los colegas, ya sabes.

-Ya, pero el que va a tener que patearse las calles ahora voy a ser yo.

-Deja de quejarte. Ahí hay más dinero del que te debía el chaval. Y ponnos un par de pinchos. Robar a la gente me da hambre.

-Qué idiota eres, Ricardo –Masculló Caradoc entre dientes, sin poder ocultar una risita divertida.

-Uno nunca debe olvidar de dónde viene para recordar hacia dónde va.

Caradoc bufó, pensando en que eso de filosofar siempre le había gustado mucho a Ricardo. Esa noche, mientras cenaba en compañía de su antiguo amigo, se divirtió tanto como en los viejos tiempos y llegó a la conclusión de que volver a trabajar con él no sería tan malo después de todo.


	8. La fábrica

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**LA FÁBRICA**

El día después de la paliza, Nasir acudió a clase como si nada hubiera pasado. Se había curado los moratones y procuró mostrarse igual de desinteresado que siempre, pero Caradoc captó cierto temor en su mirada y, aunque no estuviera bien reconocerlo, se alegró de ello. El brujo suponía que el chico se las había apañado para ocultar lo sucedido a su padre, puesto que el señor Bennasar no dio señales de haberse enterado de nada, pero para Caradoc eso carecía de sentido. Quizá incluso fuese más positivo para el joven enfrentar toda esa situación en soledad. Después de todo ya era todo un hombre e iba siendo hora de que asumiera las consecuencias de sus actos

La que si debía saber lo ocurrido era Alina, que miraba su hermano con una mezcla de preocupación y enfado de lo más curiosa. Sin duda, la chica había estado al tanto de las actividades delictivas de Nasir y parecía estar recordándole todo el rato que ya se lo había advertido.

Caradoc reconocía que la joven Alina era todo un misterio. No había necesitado más que intercambiar dos palabras con Nasir para darse cuenta que era la clase de chico engreído y chulo que lo había tenido todo desde niño y que sólo necesitaba salir al mundo real para que se le bajasen los humos, pero Alina era distinta. Le parecía una chica lista y una bruja capaz, así que Caradoc no terminaba de entender por qué se comportaba así. La muerte de su madre podría haberla marcado, pero habían pasado unos años de aquello, así que debía haber algo más. Caradoc estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

En cualquier caso, la semana transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad. Quitarles las varitas había sido una buena idea porque reducía al mínimo las posibilidades de ser atacado. Los jóvenes le prestaban atención, recordando sin duda la amenaza de quedarse sin dinero, y cuando llegó la hora de comprobar si habían sido capaces de aprender algo, descubrió con satisfacción que al menos le habían estado escuchando. Nasir aprobó por los pelos su test, pero era obvio que se había esforzado. Alina hizo lo propio, aunque en su caso Caradoc se quedó con la sensación de que podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Cuando Caradoc se despidió de ellos ese día, les felicitó por su comportamiento y prometió que se pensaría si les devolvía las varitas para las clases de la semana siguiente. Nasir se encogió de hombros, poco dispuesto a darle guerra después del susto que se había llevado. Alina entornó los ojos y no hizo ningún comentario. Tampoco hizo falta, porque era evidente que pensaba tomarse la revancha por todo ese asunto. Caradoc supuso que le esperaban unas cuantas semanas complicadas y suspiró. A veces se preguntaba si realmente merecía la pena hacer lo que hacía.

En cuanto abandonó la casa de los Bennasar, salió rumbo a Bilbao. Decidió utilizar la escoba para la ocasión. Hacía un montón de tiempo que no volaba y lo echaba de menos. Nunca había sido un experto en esos quehaceres, pero volar siempre le había relajado. Le gustaba elevarse lo más alto posible y cerrar los ojos mientras el viento le golpeaba la cara. En alguna ocasión había sufrido bruscos topetazos con un par de aves, pero incluso entonces había merecido la pena porque, en cuanto pisaba tierra, se sentía un hombre nuevo.

Además, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Ricardo Vallejo le había pedido que le echara una mano con los nuevos trabajadores de su fábrica. Caradoc estaba seguro de que no lo necesitaba para eso, así que lo más normal era pensar que lo quería a su lado sólo porque sí. El brujo debía reconocer que siempre formaron un buen equipo. Ricardo a veces le decía que era su _Pepito Grillo_ particular. Al principio, Caradoc se había reído porque realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir con aquello, pero cuando lo descubrió no le quedaba más remedio que mostrarse en desacuerdo. Durante años había intentado meter un poco de sentido común en la cabeza de ese idiota, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Le había repetido hasta la saciedad que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero Ricardo únicamente se había mostrado dispuesto a cambiar después de la llegada de su hijo Darío y para Caradoc era suficiente. Al menos de momento.

Cuando llegó a su destino, el puerto seguía tan bullicioso como la vez anterior. Paseó con bastante parsimonia y cuando entró en la fábrica descubrió que toda la maquinaria estaba empezando a funcionar. Realmente tuvo la sensación de que había más gente enseñando a manejar todo aquello que obreros preparados para trabajar, pero no pensó demasiado en ello. Procurando no fijarse mucho en los refugiados, subió a la primera planta y golpeó la puerta de Ricardo antes de entrar. Lo que vio en su interior le sorprendió porque realmente era inaudito.

Ricardo estaba sentado en el suelo de la oficina, con las mangas de la camisa arrugadas sobre los codos y el pelo un tanto alborotado. Junto a él, un niño de pelo rubio y nariz respingona agitaba un pequeño dragón de juguete que echaba humo por la boca. Caradoc realmente no había tenido intención alguna de conocer a Darío, pero por lo visto Ricardo tenía otros planes. Durante un instante, Caradoc se sintió manipulado y furioso y quiso salir de allí tan rápido como había llegado, pero entonces el otro brujo le vio e interrumpió su salida.

-Hombre, Doc. No te esperaba tan pronto.

-Volveré más tarde.

-No digas tonterías –Ricardo se levantó e instó a su hijo a hacer lo mismo. El niño le miró con curiosidad y se ocultó detrás de las piernas paternas –Me alegra que estés aquí, así puedes conocer a Darío. -Ricardo luchó por sacar al pequeño de su improvisado escondite y lo enfrentó directamente a Caradoc- Este señor es Doc, un amigo de papá. ¿No vas a saludarle?

-Hola.

-Hola, Darío. ¿Cómo estás?

A pesar de que en ese momento Ricardo no le caía demasiado bien, logró ser amable con el chico. Darío, que se miraba los zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, alzó los ojos un instante y se encogió de hombros.

-Ahora, Doc y yo vamos a hablar de cosas de mayores. Loren te va a enseñar un montón de cosas. Ve con él.

Caradoc se sobresaltó un poco cuando el tal Loren apareció tras él. Era uno de los viejos hombres de confianza de Ricardo y habían trabajado juntos en más de una ocasión. No tenía pinta de ser la niñera ideal, pero Darío debía conocerle bastante bien porque no dudó a la hora de cogerse a su mano y largarse de allí. Ricardo los observó a ambos hasta que llegaron a la escalera y entonces cerró la puerta y encaró a Caradoc con la suficiencia reflejada en sus facciones.

-Bonita encerrona, Ricardo. De verdad.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. Siéntate, anda.

Caradoc le hizo caso y se acomodó cruzándose de brazos. Ricardo permaneció en pie, observando el funcionamiento de la fábrica. Estuvo callado durante casi un minuto, meditando, y Caradoc se preguntó si se habría olvidado de que él seguía allí.

-Reconozco que sí quería que conocieras a Darío –Dijo de pronto, ocupando su butacón frente a Caradoc. Esa revelación sorprendió al brujo y Ricardo sonrió con condescendencia- No soy estúpido, Doc. Sé que algunos de mis negocios no están exentos de riesgos, especialmente este último.

-Hace unos días estabas convencido de que los mortífagos no iban a preocuparse por toda esta gente y ahora crees que es arriesgado. ¿En qué quedamos?

-No creo que les preocupe esa gente, pero sé que les ha molestado que haya rechazado ciertas proposiciones.

Caradoc apretó los dientes y observó detenidamente al otro hombre. Había algo diferente en Ricardo, algo que sus numerosos enemigos no habían hecho aparecer nunca antes, y por un instante tuvo miedo de que el pasado volviera a repetirse. Había perdido muchos compañeros y amigos por culpa de los mortífagos y se preguntó si perdería algunos más incluso viviendo fuera de Inglaterra.

-¿Te han amenazado?

Ricardo hizo un gesto poco comprometido y se encogió de hombros. No era la primera vez que alguien intentaba intimidarle, pero Caradoc no recordaba haberlo visto preocupado nunca antes.

-No directamente. Creo que el Ministerio inglés aún pretende mantener las formas frente a los gobiernos extranjeros y son conscientes de que una amenaza directa podría llegar a oídos de nuestro propio Ministerio, así que se han limitado a lamentar mi negativa y me han recordado que uno debe ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para elegir correctamente a sus aliados. Nada más. Además, mi lamentable mezcla de sangre me imposibilita para ser un buen mortífago. No olvidemos eso.

Caradoc agitó la cabeza y se permitió sonreír. Ricardo pretendía quitarle hierro al asunto y él no era nadie para impedírselo.

-Me parece muy bien que me cuentes todo esto pero. ¿Qué tiene que ver Darío?

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-No. No lo sé.

-Vamos, Doc.

En realidad, sí que tenía una ligera idea de lo que pretendía su viejo amigo, pero a Caradoc también le gustaba hacerse de rogar de vez en cuando. Ricardo suspiró, se recostó en su asiento y miró de nuevo la actividad de la fábrica.

-He pensado que, llegado el caso, podrías cuidar de él. Tiene a su madre, pero necesitará una figura masculina.

-Loren parece arreglárselas bastante bien con el crío.

-Loren es una mala bestia que se olvidaría la cabeza en cualquier lado si no la llevara pegada a los hombros –Ricardo resopló y se giró hacia él- Hablo en serio, Doc. No pienso permitir que me pase nada, pero si sucediera algo… No se me ocurre un candidato mejor para convertirlo en un buen tipo. Todos sabemos lo honorable y correcto que eres.

A pesar de que no quería tomarse muy en serio a Ricardo, lo que acababa de pedirle le emocionó. Estaba poniendo la vida de su hijo en sus manos y sólo por eso recuperó un poco del respeto que le había perdido. Y había dejado al descubierto cuáles fueron sus intenciones reales cuando fue a buscarlo, lo cual era de agradecer.

-Quizá me piense lo de volver a trabajar para ti. ¿Sabes?

-Esa es una espléndida noticia.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero a veces pareces mucho menos idiota de lo que eres en realidad.

-Pues tú sigues siendo el mismo estúpido manipulable de siempre. ¿Lo sabes?

-Por desgracia, sí. Lo sé.

Se miraron con complicidad, soltaron una risita y Ricardo dio una palmada y se levantó de nuevo.

-Bien. Pasemos a cosas más importantes. ¿Has visto la que tengo montada ahí abajo? Calculo que de aquí a dos meses, la fábrica funcionará al máximo rendimiento.

Caradoc se levantó y fue junto a él, observando a los refugiados. Antes había procurado no mirarlos mucho por temor a reconocer a alguno de ellos, pero desde ahí arriba no creía haberlos visto en su vida. Había algunos que eran demasiado jóvenes y otros simplemente no le sonaban de nada. La comunidad mágica británica no era excesivamente grande, pero conocer a todo el mundo era imposible, más aún después de tanto tiempo fuera del país.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Perfectamente. Están tan agradecidos por haber logrado abandonar Inglaterra que ninguno se plantea la posibilidad de negarse a estar aquí. Les tranquiliza saber que tienen trabajo y casa y no hay protestas. Al menos de momento.

-Supongo que me alegro.

-Dices eso como si estuviera abusando de ellos o algo, pero en realidad no soy tan malo.

-Vaya. Eso sí es sorprendente.

-Mi bondad se traduce en que tengo trabajo para ti.

-¿En serio?

-Entre los recién llegados, tenemos dos niños y tres adolescentes. Estaría encantado de ponerles a manejar alguna máquina, pero si los del Ministerio se pasaran por aquí me acusarían de explotación infantil y, la verdad, no me hace ninguna gracia. Y tampoco puedo mantenerlos ociosos aunque estemos en verano, así que necesito tus servicios como profesor particular.

-Te escucho.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo tardarán en arreglarse las cosas en Inglaterra, pero podemos dar por hecho que no será algo que ocurra a corto plazo, así que he hablado con los padres de los chicos y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que deben labrarse un futuro aquí. Y por eso, cuando llegue septiembre, los matricularemos en colegios de aquí. Mágicos y muggles. Tu labor será sencilla. Enséñales español y ponlos al día con el temario mágico. Eso es todo.

-Vaya. No suena mal, pero. ¿Enseñarles el idioma?

-En su día, aprendiste muy deprisa. Y eres un buen profesor. Lo harás bien.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me enseñó. Seguramente lo harías muchísimo mejor.

-Yo no tengo paciencia para ser maestro y lo sabes.

Sí, realmente lo sabía. Era cierto que Caradoc había sido un buen alumno, pero también era cierto que había aprendido por la fuerza. Literalmente. A veces no podía evitar sonreír cuando recordaba aquellas tardes sentado junto a Ricardo en un banco del parque en que se conocieron, rodeados de gentuza de los más variopinta y pronunciando absurdas frases una y otra vez. Cuando Caradoc cometía algún error, Ricardo acostumbraba a soltarle una pequeña descargar mágica con su varita que le dejaba sin aliento durante un instante y definitivamente le daba muchas más ganas de aprender. Era cierto que en ese entonces Caradoc ya llevaba algún tiempo en España y que había aprendido a familiarizarse un poco con el idioma, pero había sido Ricardo quién le había dado el empujón final. Ricardo y las películas, porque si no iban al parque a practicar se colaban en algún cine y procuraban mantener el tipo mientras veían cine erótico o de acción. Habían sido buenos tiempos.

-Está bien. Pero no puedo dejar mi empleo en Toledo. Me he comprometido con el señor Bennasar y no pienso dimitir.

-No pretendo que lo hagas.

-No me gusta dejar mis asuntos a medias, ya lo sabes.

-Y hablando de tus chicos. ¿Qué tal Nasir?

-Creo que tus métodos han funcionado, al menos por ahora. Está bastante tranquilo y hasta ha empezado a atender en clase.

-¡Vaya! Eso solo confirma mi teoría de que un par de hostias dadas a tiempo son el mejor método para educar chicos.

-Qué bestia eres. ¿También educas a Darío a guantazos?

-Claro que no. Darío es un angelito.

-Mira que me extraña, siendo hijo de quién es.

Ricardo rió y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

-Yo era un buen chico, simplemente tuve que adaptarme a mis circunstancias.

Caradoc pensó que eso era una forma como cualquier otra de interpretar la realidad, aunque en cierta forma estaba de acuerdo con Ricardo. Su madre había desaparecido del mapa cuando era muy pequeño y él se había quedado con un padre que no era más que un ladronzuelo muggle que malvivía en una chabola y que terminó en la cárcel cuando Ricardo sólo tenía trece años. A partir de ahí, había tenido que apañárselas él solo. Se había escapado de todos los orfanatos muggles a los que le habían llevado y había aprendido a controlar su magia prácticamente sin ayuda de nadie. A los dieciséis había aceptado la oferta de un brujo de asistir a los campamentos de verano para chicos mágicos y había estado yendo a una escuela mágica, pero siempre había estado metido en problemas y ni siquiera se había graduado. A partir de los dieciocho había empezado a relacionarse con brujos de dudosa reputación que realmente le habían enseñado a ser un mago y el resto de la historia lo había llevado hasta el momento en que se encontraba entonces. Caradoc consideraba que Ricardo Vallejo había sido un tipo autodidacta. Conforme había ido consiguiendo dinero y poder se había preocupado de formarse hasta borrar casi por completo cualquier rasgo de chico de la calle.

-La que me preocupa un poco es la chica –Dijo Caradoc volviendo al tema de los Bennasar- No tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa. Alina es inteligente y se maneja bien con su magia, pero no parece estar interesada en explotar su talento.

-Tiene diecisiete años, Doc. Seguramente cree que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para preocuparse por esas cosas y quiere divertirse. Calculo que dentro de un par de años se le habrá pasado.

-No creo que sea eso. Según su padre, no sale mucho. A Nasir sí le gusta ir de fiesta y suele volver a las tantas, borracho como una cuba, pero Alina es distinta.

-Ahí tienes un misterio que resolver. Suerte. Aunque si quieres ayuda, aquí me tienes.

-No creo que sea necesaria tu intervención en este caso, la verdad.

-¡Qué decepción!

Se produjo un instante de silencio que Ricardo solventó llevándolo al exterior de la oficina y afirmando que iba a enseñarle la fábrica. Pasaron la siguiente hora viendo máquinas, hablando sobre producciones industriales y Ricardo le presentó a un par de capataces. No hubo ocasión de conocer a los refugiados, pero Caradoc se enteró de que no todos eran brujos. Los chicos que habían aceptado la mano que les tendió Justin Finch-Fletchley eran hijos de muggles y, aunque con limitaciones, Ricardo estaba seguro de que encontraría algo para ellos entre todas las cosas que había por hacer.

Cuando Caradoc regresó a Toledo, se encontró con que tenía una nueva responsabilidad y la idea le agradó bastante. De hecho, podría haberse dedicado en cuerpo y alma a ayudar a aquellos chicos si no fuera un hombre de palabra. Iba a conseguir que los Bennasar aprobaran, pero lo más inmediato era descubrir qué le ocurría a Alina. Y para ello, quizá fuera conveniente enfrentarla directamente. Tal vez al día siguiente.


	9. La familia Cattermole

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**LA FAMILIA CATTERMOLE**

Algunas veces, Caradoc tenía la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa. Era un hombre que acostumbraba a disfrutar de cada instante de su vida, pero en ocasiones simplemente cerraba los ojos y se daba cuenta de que en Toledo ya no hacía tanto calor porque el verano había pasado y él seguía allí, dando clase a los hijos de Omar Benassar por las mañanas y viajando hasta Bilbao por las tardes para ayudar a los refugiados ingleses a adaptarse a su nueva vida en España.

Esa mañana, mientras se aplicaba un hechizo de afeitado y observaba su imagen en el espejo, Caradoc se dijo que nada había cambiado en todas esas semanas. Alina y Nasir seguían siendo unos alumnos un tanto ariscos y él seguía quitándoles las varitas en cada lección para evitar que le lanzaran una maldición. Si bien era cierto que Nasir no había vuelto a hacer negocios con Patricio y que poco a poco iba mejorando en sus estudios, no había logrado avanzar nada con Alina. La sensación de que era una gran bruja iba en aumento día tras día. Aunque la chica se esforzara por parecer indiferente, siempre hacía comentarios que denotaban unos conocimientos mágicos superiores y, la verdad, Caradoc estaba muy intrigado. En varias ocasiones había intentado hablar con ella, sonsacarle con sutileza algo, cualquier cosa, pero Alina Bennasar era una chica lista y no decía nada, nunca. Quizá, lo único que Caradoc realmente había conseguido era tranquilizarlos un poco. El padre de las criaturas le había confesado que hacía años que los chicos no pasaban tanto tiempo sin darle disgustos y se le veía sorprendido y aliviado a partes iguales. Parecía empezar a creerse que, por una vez, las cosas iban a salir bien y Caradoc había descubierto que, cuando no estaba preocupado, Omar era un hombre agradable e inteligente que siempre hacía comentarios acertados en cualquier conversación que mantuvieran, girara en torno a la cuestión que girara. Caradoc incluso apreciaba sus opiniones respecto a la cada vez más terrible situación que se vivía en Inglaterra. Ya no le importaba hablar con él sobre el tema y a veces, cuando no tenía prisa, permanecía en la casa de la familia Bennasar hasta la hora de comer, charlando con Omar y olvidándose de que, tal vez, sus mal encarados alumnos andaban por ahí, espiándoles y trazando planes maléficos para cuando dispusieran de sus varitas en presencia de Caradoc.

En cualquier caso, el brujo no tenía todo el tiempo que quisiera para especular sobre los chicos Bennasar porque solía tener las tardes bastante ocupadas y siempre llegaba a casa demasiado cansado como para pensar. Aunque por fortuna no tenía que acercarse demasiado a los empleados de la fábrica de Ricardo Vallejo, el asunto de los niños era caso aparte. Sus escasos cinco alumnos iniciales se habían convertido en un par de docenas y era una locura intentar meterles algo en la cabeza. El mayor problema lo tenían con el idioma, especialmente ahora que habían empezado a asistir al colegio. Aunque Ricardo se las había apañado para matricularlos en una escuela muggle en la que se enseñaba mayoritariamente en inglés, el problema radicaba esencialmente en la escuela de magia. Caradoc, por más que quisiera, no podía enseñar él solo a un montón de niños de diferentes edades y con necesidades muy distintas, así que servía como apoyo y, ante todo, como profesor de español. Durante un par de semanas había intentado hacer las cosas más fáciles utilizando hechizos traductores, pero se había dado cuenta de que no era algo demasiado práctico pues terminaba por retrasar el aprendizaje, así que al final se dejó de sutilezas y los obligó a ver la tele en español, a relacionarse con todo el mundo en español e incluso les instó a hablar con sus padres en ese idioma. La falta de tiempo era un gran problema, pero se sentía bastante satisfecho con sus logros. Era una locura, pero estaba saliendo bien.

De la misma manera, las cosas en la fábrica iban viento en popa. Ricardo estaba extremadamente contento porque ahora tenía un montón de gente más o menos entusiasmada trabajando para él. Ya había hecho la primera exportación internacional y, aunque la gente del Ministerio había ido por allí a echar un vistazo, no encontraron nada que reprocharle. Caradoc tenía la sensación, eso sí, de que empezaban a estar demasiado encima de su amigo. Casi todos los días un par de aurores se daban una vuelta por ahí y hacían preguntas sobre el personal extranjero. Julia, la encargada de la fábrica, parecía estar perfectamente preparada para lidiar con ellos. Era una bruja joven, de pelo oscuro y rostro vulgar, pero enérgica y extremadamente eficiente. Ricardo le había confesado que la mujer no tenía nada que ver con sus negocios y que la había contratado únicamente porque tenía excelentes referencias de ella. Había estado trabajando en Pociones Moltó durante un par de años y dar órdenes era la cosa que mejor se le daba en el mundo. Caradoc lo corroboró cuando la vio por primera vez explicándole a uno de los capataces que no podía tratar la maquinaria mágica como si fueran juguetes. No había necesitado escuchar demasiado de su discurso para darse cuenta de que podía ser bastante intimidante sin proponérselo y pasó por su lado casi esperando que ella fuera a echarle la bronca por no estar ocupándose de los niños, que era lo que supuestamente debía hacer.

Y es que todos los que rodeaban a Ricardo Vallejo sabían cuál era su posición en todo aquel asunto. Prácticamente la totalidad de los refugiados vivía en Bilbao, cerca de la fábrica, así que todo el mundo había visto a Caradoc tratar con los niños. Cada tarde iba hasta la sala que la propia Julia había acondicionado en el recinto, se rodeaba de sus alumnos y charlaba con ellos, intentando enseñar, sí, pero también reconfortar. Los niños más pequeños parecían haber asumido con bastante calma su nueva situación y muchos de ellos estaban encantados con la idea de vivir en un país extranjero, pero los mayores, los que habían tenido ocasión de pisar Hogwarts, echaban de menos el castillo, a sus amigos y su vida anterior. Eran conscientes de las circunstancias que les habían llevado a huir y estaban preocupados porque ignoraban qué había sido de sus compañeros de estudios. Caradoc los entendía perfectamente y, aunque era bastante reservado a la hora de tratar el asunto, procuraba infundirles ánimos. Dejaba que los chicos imaginaran cómo sería su regreso a Hogwarts e incluso había compartido alguna que otra experiencia de su juventud. Tratar con esos chicos le hacía rememorar su propia existencia y a veces se sentía un poco deprimido. Pero estaba satisfecho y contento por poder ayudar sin tener que pringarse demasiado.

Lo único que le desanimaba un poco era saber que Ricardo ya no traería a nadie más. La situación se había vuelto peligrosa para su gente en Inglaterra y Paco Martínez y los chicos habían regresado al país una semana antes, trayéndose consigo a los contactos ingleses e irlandeses y a sus familias. Caradoc ignoraba dónde estaban, pero no los habían llevado a la fábrica. Seguramente andaban desperdigados por toda la geografía peninsular, haciendo sus vidas y olvidándose de lo que habían tenido que ver en Inglaterra. Habían sido unos meses de infarto durante los que salvaron a mucha gente y se merecían un descanso. Ellos más que nadie. Caradoc sabía que en Inglaterra aún seguían deteniendo y matando gente y la idea le desagradaba, pero Ricardo no podía hacer más. Y no era por falta de ganas.

Aunque el brujo se empeñaba en asegurar que hacía todo eso por una mera cuestión económica, Caradoc sabía que estaba emocionalmente implicado con el tema. Ricardo no era un hombre sin corazón. La vida se lo había endurecido un poco, cierto, pero a pesar de que ahora era un tipo rico y poderoso que vivía rodeado de lujos y que parecía contemplar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, nunca olvidaba sus orígenes. Unos orígenes que iban mucho más allá de un padre delincuente y una infancia desgraciada.

A pesar de que ninguno de los dos había mencionado el tema, Caradoc sabía que si Ricardo Vallejo sentía la necesidad de salvar sangresucias era por su madre. Cuando lo conoció y supo de la historia de su padre, Caradoc pensó que Ricardo era un brujo de, como decían en España, primera generación, pero no era así. Ciertamente, los Vallejo no contaban con ningún antepasado mágico, pero la madre de Ricardo era otra cosa.

Vallejo sólo le había hablado una vez de ella, cuando su padre falleció. Ricardo no lo había visto deprimido hasta ese día porque, aunque aquel tipo no había sido un padre ejemplar precisamente, Ricardo lo quería. Caradoc se había sentido desconcertado cuando lo vio llorar y le había escuchado en silencio mientras su amigo se quejaba de que se había quedado completamente solo. No tenía hermanos, abuelos, tíos o primos. Y entonces, le había dicho que su madre también estaba muerta y le contó la historia de Macy Rogers, hija de muggles, que vino a España en busca de un poco de diversión, se enamoró perdidamente de un atractivo ladronzuelo con el que tuvo un hijo y que fue asesinada en Inglaterra cuando fue a visitar a su madre enferma porque no era más que una asquerosa sangresucia. Ricardo tenía ocho años. Era un buen chico, pero después de eso se volvió salvaje y nadie, ni siquiera su padre, lo refrenó. Había arrastrado consigo mucha rabia desde el día en que supo que era huérfano y aún no había podido entender porqué la mataron. ¿Porque no era de sangre antigua? ¿Sólo por eso? Ricardo le había dicho aquella noche que no fue justo, que su madre fue una buena mujer, que siempre lo había cuidado bien y que había estado sonriendo como una tonta cuando tuvo ocasión de comprarle su primera varita y Caradoc sabía que por ella, sólo por ella, Ricardo Vallejo hacía lo que hacía. Porque le seguía pareciendo una injusticia y porque, aunque los mortífagos no fueron los que mataron a su madre, luchar contra ellos era una forma de vengar a Macy Rogers y honrar su memoria.

Caradoc agitó la cabeza, le echó un nuevo vistazo a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo y decidió que debía irse si no quería llegar tarde al trabajo. Esa mañana, la clase giraría entorno a los Filtros de Amor. Quizá fuera un poco peligroso instruir a dos chicos como Alina y Nasir en algo como eso, pero pensaba que el tema les interesaría. A todos los jóvenes les interesaba, de hecho. Aún tenía alumnos que de vez en cuando intentaban que el chico o la chica más guapa de su colegio se enamoraran de ellos. Era todo un clásico. En Hogwarts, Fabian Prewett le había dado una vez un Filtro de Amor a la mismísima Dorcas Meadows. Había sido una broma o algo así, pero la chica se había enfadado tanto que pasó casi tres meses sin dirigirle la palabra a un Fabian que, aunque en secreto, en realidad sí que estaba un poco colgado por ella y que únicamente quería llamar su atención. Caradoc pensó que aquellos fueron buenos tiempos para todos. Aunque el peligro ya se cernía sobre el mundo mágico, en Hogwarts siempre habían tiempo para cosas como el amor y las travesuras y el antiguo auror procuraba recordar todas ellas y relegar a un rincón de su memoria los malos momentos. El miedo, las batallas mágicas, las noches de preocupación por un compañero que a veces no volvía. La guerra era una cosa terrible. Estar lejos de Inglaterra no era una mala idea en absoluto, pero eso no hacía que los acontecimientos allí fueran menos trágicos. La distancia simplemente no hacía desaparecer el horror, por más que a Caradoc le hubiera gustado poder borrarlo.

Suspirando, Caradoc Dearborn se alejó del espejo, se arregló correctamente la ropa y salió a la calle. Optó por pasear un poco. Las calles ya estaban atestadas de turistas. Era así todo el año y, aunque al principio le había resultado molesto, poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando. Prefería caminar sin chocarse cada dos por tres con alguien, pero Caradoc había aprendido a disfrutar de los breves fragmentos de conversación que escuchaba. A veces incluso imaginaba cómo serían las vidas de esas personas. Eran tipos normales que casi siempre hablaban de lo bonito que era Toledo y del siguiente sitio que visitarían, o de lo bien que les iba a sus hijos en la escuela aunque en realidad les fuera mal, o de lo que harían el siguiente fin de semana. A Caradoc le gustaba la banalidad. Así debería ser el mundo. Banal, sin preocupaciones ni sufrimientos. Preguntándose a qué venían esa clase de pensamientos cuando la verdad era que se había levantado de bastante buen humor, Caradoc llegó a casa de los Bennasar y saludó con amabilidad al padre de familia. Omar se disculpó asegurando que tenía que marcharse ya y lo instó a ir a la biblioteca y esperar allí a los chicos. Caradoc ya había hecho eso mismo varias veces, así que se despidió y recorrió con confianza los pasillos de la casa. Era bastante bonita. Olía a historia y la magia vibraba en cada rincón.

La biblioteca cada vez le parecía más cálida. Si te parabas justo en medio y hacías un poco de oído, podías escuchar a los libros murmurar cosas. Caradoc había curioseado varias veces y Omar le había dado permiso para llevarse algún libro prestado, pero el profesor simplemente no tenía tiempo para leer. Si para cuando las cosas en Bilbao mejoraran un poco aún seguía trabajando para ese hombre, se plantearía muy seriamente la posibilidad de echarle un vistazo a los antiguos tomo sobre Necromancia que los Bennasar tenían escondidos por ahí. Seguramente serían libros que rozaban lo prohibido, pero también tenían la pinta de ser condenadamente interesantes.

Aunque Caradoc hubiera aceptado de buen grado pasar un rato observando la biblioteca, el periódico que descansaba sobre la mesa reclamó su atención. El señor Bennasar debía haber estado leyéndolo y, aunque normalmente Caradoc procuraba no mostrarse demasiado ansioso por leer las noticias llegadas desde Inglaterra, ese día el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio la fotografía de un chico de pelo desaliñado y con gafas. Rápidamente fue a la sección de Internacional y devoró el artículo con avidez. Al parece, Harry Potter, el mismísimo Harry Potter, se había colado en el Ministerio de Magia. El periodista –un tipo francés que trabajaba para una agencia de noticias internacional- no podía explicar exactamente para qué había hecho el chico algo así, pero relataba con cierto tono jocoso cómo había sido capaz de armar un auténtico caos. Citaba brevemente a _El Profeta_, donde tachaban el incidente de crimen atroz, pero no le daba ninguna credibilidad porque toda Europa sabía quién controlaba la prensa inglesa en ese momento.

-Menudo imbécil.

Alina lo sobresaltó un poco. Caradoc había estado tan concentrado leyendo que no había visto a los chicos entrar. Le habían dado un pequeño susto, pero recuperó la compostura sin que se le notara.

-Buenos días, señorita Bennasar. Y gracias por el cumplido –Espetó con un toque irónico, dejando el periódico sobre la mesa.

-No me refería a usted, sino a ese tipo. Harry Potter –Y Alina le dio al nombre del Chico-Que-Vivió cierto tono burlón.

-¿Le parece que el señor Potter es imbécil? –Alina afirmó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?

-Por meterse en esos follones. ¿Por qué va a ser? Tiene. ¿Cuántos años? ¿Diecisiete? Pues que se dedique a divertirse y se deje de querer salvar el mundo. Hay que ser gilipollas.

Caradoc estaba sorprendido. Ignoraba por completo que los chicos Bennasar estuvieran al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Inglaterra. Suponía, erradamente por lo visto, que a esos dos les importaba un pimiento lo que ocurriera más allá de su círculo de amistades. Después de todo, la propia Alina había hablado una vez con bastante desdén sobre el caos que un dementor podía causar en el mundo. ¿Por qué debía esperar de ella que supiera que en Inglaterra existía un pobre chaval que se llamaba Harry Potter y que era considerado como el brujo más peligroso de su país?

-No creo que, dadas las circunstancias, el señor Potter tenga otra opción. Supongo que conoce la situación actual que se vive en Inglaterra. ¿Cierto?

Alina se cruzó de brazos, molesta una vez más por haber dejado que su profesor se diera cuenta de que no era una idiota.

-Puede –Masculló a regañadientes. Nasir, que había entrado tras ella sin hacer ruido, como si fuera un fantasma, estaba un poco pasmado con todo eso y fue a sentarse a su lugar habitual.

-En ese caso, posiblemente sabrá que el Ministerio de Magia ordenó la captura de Harry Potter, así que no le quedó más remedio que huir para salvar el pellejo. ¿No le parece?

-Admito que eso que usted dice es posible, pero de todas formas no sé para qué se ha metido en el Ministerio. ¿No le están persiguiendo? Pues que se largue. Es lo que yo haría

-¿Usted huiría de sus responsabilidades?

Alina entornó los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Parecía más que dispuesta a exponer su punto de vista, pero al final dejó pasar la ocasión y fue a sentarse junto a su hermano. No le apetecía para nada proseguir con esa conversación.

-En fin –Caradoc suspiró. Por un momento había pensado que podría descubrir más cosas sobre la chica, pero una vez más tuvo que claudicar- Buenos días para usted también, señor Bennasar. ¿Les parece que empecemos con la clase de hoy?

-Si no hay más remedio.

Caradoc sonrió ante el comentario e hizo aparecer un caldero y numerosos ingredientes sobre la mesa de los chicos.

-Hoy les tengo preparado algo especial.

-¿Pociones? –Masculló Nasir mirando con desagrado el caldero. -Las odio.

-Le aseguro que su comentario no me ha pillado por sorpresa, señor Bennasar.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que es raro que usted no odie algo de lo que intento enseñar. Sin embargo, si presta un poco de atención, quizá pueda disfrutar de la lección de hoy.

-¿Nos va a enseñar a preparar la _Felix Felicis_? –Inquirió Alina con curiosidad.

-Me temo que algo mucho más peligroso.

-¿Veneno?

-Un Filtro de Amor.

-¡Oh! –Alina sonrió amplia y sinceramente- Un Filtro de Amor. Nasir, al final vas a poder conseguir que Lola se fije en ti.

-¿Qué? Lola no me gusta. ¿Te enteras?

-Claro que no –Alina se acercó un poco a Caradoc y le habló en tono confidencial- Está loco por ella.

-Cállate, tonta del culo.

-Señor Bennasar, por favor…

-Es una cría. ¿No se da cuenta? Está intentando chincharme.

-Y lo está consiguiendo. Usted también se comporta como un crío.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Oh, sí que lo es! –Caradoc también estaba sonriendo, divertido porque en realidad nunca los había visto comportarse de una forma tan natural, como si pudieran permitirse el lujo de relajarse en su presencia- Y ahora empecemos con la poción o no podremos terminarla.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Prueba el cordero asado. Está delicioso.

Caradoc se apartó un poco para que el camarero pudiera servirle un enorme trozo de carne con salsa. La verdad era que olía bastante bien y le apetecía un montón comérselo a pesar de que unos cinco minutos antes había dado buena cuenta de una riquísima ensalada de pasta. El servicio en el Hotel Warlock era estupendo y la comida era de una calidad excelente así que, a pesar de que le sorprendía un poco que Ricardo le hubiera invitado a comer en Madrid, estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Aunque no siempre le gustara reconocerlo, la comida, especialmente la mediterránea, era su debilidad.

-¿Te has enterado ya de lo de Harry Potter? –Inquirió Ricardo mientras comenzaba a trocear con minuciosidad el cordero.

-Esta misma mañana. Ha puesto en evidencia al Ministerio.

-Sí. Debió ser divertido. ¿No te parece?

-Seguramente.

Caradoc se encogió de hombros sin tener muy claro a donde quería llegar Ricardo. El incidente con Potter había ocurrido varios días antes, pero no habían podido publicarlo en su momento por ciertos problemas con la censura. El periodista francés había tenido que abandonar Inglaterra apresuradamente antes de enviar la información a su editor, pero por fortuna había conseguido narrar al mundo lo acontecido.

-Ese chico tiene un par de cojones. Tú conociste a sus padres. ¿Cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo eran?

-Valientes.

Ricardo lo miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa. Caradoc siempre se sentía terriblemente incómodo cuando hablaban de sus antiguos compañeros de la Orden del Fénix. El muy idiota.

-Entonces ha debido salir a ellos. ¿No te parece? Y tiene la cabeza bien amueblada. No han podido encontrarlo aún y es capaz de burlar las medidas de seguridad de tus amigos mortífagos. Sería interesante conocerlo.

-Francamente, dudo mucho que surja la oportunidad algún día.

-Claro. Es posible que ni siquiera sobreviva.

-No digas eso, Ricardo. La guerra aún no está perdida.

Vallejo lo miró de forma rara. Caradoc se puso un poco más tenso y decidió dejar de atormentarle e ir al grano. No estaban allí únicamente para disfrutar de la comida.

-Esta tarde no darás clase.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

- Te voy a llevar a mi casa nueva.

-¿Qué? Ricardo, ya sabes que…

-No. Escucha, Doc. No te pongas paranoico. ¿Quieres? No se trata de ningún asunto personal. ¿De acuerdo? Tiene que ver con los refugiados.

Caradoc lo miró con desconfianza. Tenía la sensación de que negarse a estrechar lazos con Ricardo era una tontería porque en realidad estaban recuperando la amistad que los unió, pero realmente no le apetecía volver a los viejos tiempos. No quería volver a ser invitado frecuentemente a la casa de ese hombre para terminar metido hasta el cuello en sus negocios turbios. No necesitaba ni deseaba pasar nuevamente por eso.

-No sé qué conexión puede tener tu casa con esa gente.

-Tiene mucho que ver porque antes de abandonar Inglaterra, Paco conoció a un hombre muy interesante.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?

-Reginald Cattermole.

-No me suena.

-Trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia hasta que su mujer fue interrogada por la Comisión del Registro para los Nacidos de Muggles.

-¡Oh, ya veo!

Aunque el tal Cattermole tuviera toda la pinta de ser un mago vulgar y corriente, el hecho de su mujer hubiera estado ante la mencionada Comisión era muy interesante porque, hasta el momento, no habían conocido a nadie que pudiera proporcionarles información respecto a eso. Todos los brujos que habían traído hasta el momento huyeron de la justicia mágica antes de llegar a ese extremo.

-No me digas que están en tu casa.

-Reginald, Mary y los niños –Ricardo dijo eso último con petulancia.

-¿Y qué hacen allí? ¿Por qué no están en la fábrica?

-Pueden proporcionarnos información muy valiosa.

Por la forma que tuvo de decirlo, Caradoc supo que allí había algo más, aunque no podía aventurarse a adivinar qué. En cualquier caso, lo dejó correr.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando para hablar con ellos?

-Al postre. –Ricardo volvió a su tarea de devorar cordero- La tarta de frambuesa te va a encantar.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Caradoc Dearborn había tenido ocasión de conocer a todos los huidos de Inglaterra conforme fueron llegando al país. Todos ellos habían estado asustados y nerviosos, pero en cuanto se sabían a salvo, el alivio era evidente y el miedo desaparecía de sus ojos casi como por arte de magia. En el caso de Mary Cattermole no era así.

Era una mujer menuda, de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros. Cuando Caradoc la vio por primera vez, estaba tensamente sentada en un sofá, con un niño pequeño sobre las rodillas y el brazo de su marido Reginald rodeando sus hombros. Vigilaba con atención a dos niñas tan menudas como ella y las manos le temblaban ligeramente. Estaba aterrada. Su marido, un tipo pequeño con cara de hurón, le susurraba palabras al oído en un vano intento por confortarla, pero no estaba teniendo demasiado éxito. Caradoc llegó a la conclusión de que le había ocurrido algo horrible y que aún no había tenido tiempo para asimilarlo del todo. Quiso ir y decirle que todo estaba bien, que ahora se encontraba a salvo y que nadie le iba a hacer daño, pero tuvo la sensación de que con eso no obtendría más éxito del que estaba teniendo su esposo.

Ricardo, que había tenido ocasión de charlar con ellos la noche anterior, cuando Paco los llevó a la casa, los saludó con calidez. Definitivamente podía ser un tipo encantador cuando se lo proponía. Modulaba su voz grave para sonar tranquilizador y divagaba sobre estupideces todo el rato, prestando especial atención a los niños.

-A Caradoc y a mí nos gustaría charlar con ustedes tranquilamente –Dijo después de unos minutos de charla insustancial. Entonces, Loren apareció en la puerta de la salita con el pequeño Darío agarrado a su mano- ¿Les parecería bien que los niños vayan a jugar un rato con mi hijo? Estoy seguro de que encontraran todos sus juguetes sumamente interesantes.

Mary Cattermole dudó. Era evidente que no quería separarse de los tres pequeños, pero finalmente los dejó ir. Su esposo tuvo que murmurarle algo al oído para que transigiera y pareció un poco atormentada mientras los veía salir por la puerta, pero no hizo nada por detenerles.

-No se preocupen. Loren es muy bueno con los niños. Estarán bien.

Mary parecía tener sus dudas al respecto. Las manos le temblaban incluso un poco más que antes, pero se aferró al brazo de su marido, encogida sobre sí misma y con pinta de ir a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

-Entiendo que toda esta situación es muy complicada para ustedes –Dijo Ricardo entonces, manteniendo las riendas de la conversación- Han tenido que abandonar su hogar de forma precipitada, pero les aseguro que están a salvo.

-Cuando hablamos con ese hombre –La voz del señor Cattermole sonó un poco bronca e insegura- Nos dijo que estaríamos bien, que no teníamos que preocuparnos por nada.

-Y así es. Yo personalmente garantizo su seguridad.

-Pero. ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué fue a buscarnos?

¿Fue a buscarlos? Caradoc miró a su viejo amigo sin comprender nada. Ricardo se puso un poco rojo, pero siguió comportándose como si nada.

-Cualquiera con un mínimo de conciencia se sentiría indignado por lo que está ocurriendo en Inglaterra. Yo me limito a ayudar, nada más.

-¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Sabía usted lo de Mary?

Ricardo apretó los dientes, signo inequívoco de que acababan de hacerle una pregunta que le resultaba muy embarazosa.

-No era difícil suponer que tarde o temprano querrían interrogarla.

Caradoc se dijo que estaba echando balones fuera. Ya le preguntaría más tarde por qué.

-La cuestión es que están ustedes aquí y que voy a ayudarles a salir adelante. ¿Entienden? Les aseguro que no les va a faltar nada.

-¿Cómo…?

-Para empezar, les buscaremos un empleo. Tienen tres hijos a los que alimentar.

-Claro, pero yo… -El señor Cattermole tragó saliva. Se le veía confuso, asustado, agradecido y un montón de cosas más. Caradoc quiso decirle a Ricardo que lo estaba atosigando, pero siguió esperando a ver qué pasaba.- No hay muchas cosas que sepa hacer. ¿Sabe? Y ahora que estoy en el extranjero… Bueno, ni siquiera hablo el idioma. Yo no sé qué…

-Trabajará para mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Para usted?

-Tengo entendido que era usted empleado de mantenimiento. Pues bien. Necesito a alguien que se ocupe de que todo en esta casa esté en orden.

-Pero yo…

-No tiene que decir nada ahora –Ricardo hizo un gesto para acallarle- Y también buscaremos algo que pueda hacer su esposa, pero será mejor que tratemos esos asuntos en privado. Caradoc no ha venido aquí para escucharnos hablar sobre cuestiones domésticas.

Tanto Reginald como Mary miraron a Caradoc. La mujer parecía aún más turbada que su marido, pero parecía perfectamente cuerda, algo imprescindible dadas las circunstancias.

-Verán. Caradoc es inglés, como ustedes –El matrimonio Cattermole lo miró como preguntando. _¿De verdad?_- Llegó a España hace muchos años, durante la primera guerra. Tiene muchas cosas en común con ustedes.

Eso no le gustó ni un pelo. Los Cattermole no necesitaban saber cosas sobre la vida privada de Caradoc Dearborn y así quiso hacérselo saber, pero entonces Mary habló.

-¿A usted también le perseguían?

Y Caradoc simplemente dejó de estar molesto y no pudo mentir.

-Sí. Estuvieron a punto de matarme.

-A mí… -Mary tragó saliva y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- Me quitaron la varita. Dijeron que yo… Que yo robé la magia… Pero yo no… Nunca.

-Lo sé, señora Cattermole.

-Había cientos de dementores, arriba –Y Mary alzó los ojos hacia el cielo. Cuando Caradoc miró el techo de la salita, casi pudo ver a algunas de esas horribles criaturas –Esa mujer quería mandarme a Azkaban, como a los demás.

-¿Hubo más a parte de usted? –Preguntó Ricardo con suavidad.

-Decenas. Cada día. Esa mujer nos obligaba a hacer una lista con nuestros antepasados y yo… Mis padres eran muggles. ¿Sabe? Verduleros. Nunca hicieron nada malo. Cuando supieron lo que soy, se asustaron, pero ellos no… No hicieron nada malo.

-Por supuesto que no, Mary –Ricardo se atrevió a cogerle una mano. Ella se tensó un poco, pero se dejó hacer. A pesar de que Vallejo intentaba ganarse su confianza, ella parecía sentirse más tranquila mirando a Caradoc. Se sentía unida a él. Ambos fueron perseguidos y ambos estuvieron a las puertas de la muerte.

-Quise hacerle ver a esa mujer que yo no le quité la varita a nadie, que la compré como todos los demás, que la varita me eligió, pero no me creyeron. Iban a encerrarme en Azkaban, como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Y se oyen cosas… Cosas malas. De Azkaban.

Mary sollozó. Estaba al borde de su resistencia y se puso a llorar sobre el hombro de su marido. Caradoc podía comprender el alcance de su miedo, la impotencia de verse acusada injustamente, el pánico de ir a Azkaban, con los dementores.

-Nadie sabe si es verdad –El señor Cattermole habló en un susurro- Pero dicen que los guardias torturan a los nacidos de muggles y que dejan que los dementores se alimenten libremente de ellos. Los matan de hambre y frío y…

-Es horrible –Mary respiró entrecortadamente y pareció recuperar un poco el aplomo- Pero entonces llegó él.

-¿Quién?

-Harry Potter. Él me salvó. Él y sus amigos. Fueron muy valientes.

Mientras Mary relataba cómo habían conseguido huir del Ministerio de Magia, Caradoc recordó nuevamente al pequeño Harry. Le parecía increíble que un bebé tan diminuto hubiera sido capaz de esas heroicidades, pero lo había hecho y la prueba estaba allí, ante sus ojos. Mary Cattermole, viva y a salvo.

-Toda esa gente –Se lamentó Reginald- Nosotros hemos sido muy afortunados, pero hay muchos que no están teniendo tanta suerte. Se los llevan por decenas a Azkaban y encierran a sus hijos en sitios terribles, a merced de los mortífagos. ¿Imagina todo lo que les están haciendo a esos niños? No hay nadie que vele por ellos, nadie que reclame cuando les hacen daño. Si se hubieran llevado a mis pequeños…

Los Cattermole se abrazaron nuevamente, imaginado el horror del que se habían librado. Ricardo asintió comprensivamente y decidió que ya habían oído suficiente. Tenían un relato de primera mano de cómo funcionaban las cosas en la Comisión para el Registro de los Nacidos de Muggles. Quizá, cuando pasaran unos días y estuvieran más tranquilos, podría volver a hablar con Reginald para perfilarlo todo un poco mejor, pero de momento dejó que disfrutaran de su recién recuperada libertad.

-¿Por qué no descansan un rato? –Inquirió mientras él y Caradoc se preparaban para marcharse- Loren puede ocuparse de los niños un poco más.

-Muchas gracias, señor Vallejo.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

El matrimonio permaneció abrazado cuando los otros dos se marcharon. Ricardo suspiró profundamente y se dirigió al jardín, poco preocupado por mostrarle su enorme y modernísima casa a Caradoc. No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo último que Reginald había dicho.

-Soy un idiota. Ni siquiera pensé en los niños. ¿Cómo crees que…?

-No hagas eso, Ricardo.

-¿Qué?

-No te tortures. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, por una vez en tu vida estás haciendo lo correcto. No pienses en esos niños porque no hay nada que puedas hacer por ellos. Ya estás haciendo demasiado.

Vallejo se quedó callado. Ahí estaba el Caradoc Dearborn de los grandes consejos, ése que siempre tenía la razón de su lado.

-Está bien. Pero no entiendo cómo podéis estar tan chiflados.

-¿Quiénes?

-Los ingleses. Toda esa chorrada de la pureza de la sangre. ¿Es que no vais a parar nunca?

-No es a mí a quién tienes que decirle eso.

Ricardo suspiró de nuevo. Por un segundo volvió a ser el niño que perdió a su madre de forma tan injusta y Caradoc volvió a tener la certeza de que todo eso era personal. Lo cual le llevaba directamente al asunto de los Cattermole.

-¿Enviaste a Paco a buscarlos expresamente?

-Sí –Ricardo no se hizo el tonto. Bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Todavía no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero creo que somos parientes. Nuestras abuelas eran hermanas.

Caradoc no ocultó una sonrisa.

-Al final va a resultar que sí tienes primos.

-Y como observarás, yo me he quedado con todo el atractivo de la familia.

Caradoc puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que Ricardo le volvía a caer bien. ¿Por qué seguir resistiéndose a lo inevitable?


	10. El ataque

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**EL ATAQUE**

Después de meditarlo largo y tendido, Caradoc llegó a la conclusión de que los chicos Bennasar necesitaban ver cómo era el mundo real para madurar de una vez.

A pesar de que ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener separados sus trabajos de Toledo y Bilbao, a Caradoc le costaba bastante esfuerzo no pensar en sus alumnos ingleses mientras daba clase a Nasir y Alina. Cada vez se sentía más apenado por la situación de esos niños. Aunque ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que llegaron a España, les estaba costando adaptarse a su nueva vida. La inminente llegada de las Navidades les ayudaba a distraerse y los más pequeños estaban absolutamente entusiasmados, pero los adolescentes no podían estar tan contentos. Las noticias de Inglaterra llegaban con cuentagotas y no eran precisamente positivas. Además, alguien se las había apañado para contactar con una emisora de radio británica clandestina y desde hacía unos días en la fábrica tenían un parte de víctimas no oficial. En su clase del viernes pasado, una chica se había puesto a llorar porque el nombre de su novio fue mencionado y Caradoc simplemente sentía que todo se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Ricardo, que había sufrido un pequeño bajón anímico después de escuchar el testimonio de Mary Cattermole, ya era el de siempre. Había hecho un par de viajes de negocios al extranjero y volvía a ser todo sonrisas y bromas más o menos pesadas. A Caradoc no le sorprendió que contratara indefinidamente a los Cattermole y los acogiera en su propia casa. Aún no les había dicho que eran familia, pero no era necesario. Los trataba con una amabilidad inusitada e incluso había inscrito a los tres hijos del matrimonio en el mismo colegio que a Darío. El niño se llevaba especialmente bien con el más pequeño de ellos, Alfie, que tenía su edad y era una especie de terremoto andante. Ricardo afirmaba que ese chiquillo era una mala influencia para su hijo al tiempo que le sonreía con una ternura que Caradoc sólo le había visto cuando contemplaba a Darío.

Caradoc estaba seguro de que el hombre acogería con agrado su propuesta y por eso no se molestó en ir a visitarlo personalmente. Se limitó a escribirle una carta y, cuando recibió la respuesta afirmativa, se sintió en posesión de una especie de extraño poder que sólo se vio incrementado cuando Omar Bennasar también le dio el visto bueno.

Así pues, cuando esa mañana se presentó en casa de Alina y Nasir, Caradoc se sentía de un excelente buen humor. Quizá no fuera para tanto. De hecho, era muy posible que su plan no surtiera el efecto deseado, pero necesitaba intentarlo. Nasir se había ablandado bastante después de recibir la paliza a manos de los hombres de Patricio y Alina, aunque seguía igual de inaccesible que siempre, no podía permanecer impasible ante lo que estaba a punto de ver. Nadie con un mínimo de conciencia podría.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca, con una gruesa capa de viaje colgando de su brazo y sosteniendo su escoba voladora, los chicos parecieron aturdidos. Seguían sin ser alumnos entusiastas, pero al menos le atendían. A Caradoc les gustaba sorprenderles y sus lecciones parecían transcurrir sin orden ni concierto, pero definitivamente no se esperaban algo como eso.

-¿Va a darnos clases de vuelo, profesor? –Inquirió Nasir sin que se le ocurriera algo más qué decir.

-En realidad, confiaba en que sepan manejar correctamente una escoba. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Le apetece jugar al quidditch? –Alina sonó burlona mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No. He pensado en hacer una excursión.

-¿En serio? ¿A dónde?

-A Bilbao.

Eso les dejó boquiabiertos. Caradoc sonrió, bastante satisfecho por haber logrado crear algo de expectación, y se dispuso a colocarse la capa de viaje.

-¿Ha dicho a Bilbao? –Dijo Nasir sin dar crédito.

-Efectivamente.

-Pero eso no es posible. A papá no le hará ninguna gracia.

-El señor Bennasar me ha dado su permiso esta misma mañana.

- Bilbao está muy lejos.

-Por eso es imperativo que salgamos cuanto antes. Les sugiero que cojan ropa de invierno y sus escobas. Nos vamos.

Los chicos no se movieron. Obviamente no le creían.

-No piensen que es un viaje de placer. Vamos a visitar una fábrica metalúrgica mágica muy importante.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nuestras clases? –Replicó Alina, ligeramente insolente.

-Lo descubrirán cuando lleguemos allí. ¿Les importaría darse prisa?

Los jóvenes brujos volvieron a mirarse para terminar haciendo sendos gestos resignados. Salieron de la biblioteca a buen paso y la satisfacción de Caradoc fue en aumento. Aquello sólo podía salir bien. El viaje en escoba sería incómodo porque Bilbao estaba a unas cuantas horas de viaje y hacía frío y porque seguía sin gustarle ni un pelo volar, pero también le ayudaría a estrechar lazos con los chicos. Quería mostrarles que Caradoc Dearborn –O John Doe, en realidad- también podía ser un tipo enrollado. Más o menos. Pensaba darles libertad para disfrutar cómo quisieran de las horas de viaje. Incluso podrían charlar sobre sus motivaciones y sus planes de futuro. En cualquier caso, Caradoc esperaba sacar algo positivo de aquella experiencia.

Los chicos se reunieron con él un cuarto de hora después. Aunque normalmente vestían al uso muggle, sus capas de viaje eran de corte bastante clásico. Ambas eran oscuras y lucían unos bordados muy parecidos que Caradoc creía haber visto en alguno de los tapices que adornaban las paredes de la casa. A pesar de que se esforzaban por parecer serios y desganados, se les veía ansiosos por salir. Omar Bennasar no acostumbraba a salir de viaje con sus hijos y tampoco permitía que lo hicieran solos, así que aquella excursión, aunque sería breve, les alegraba. Además, parecía la ocasión perfecta para hacer uso de sus impecables escobas voladoras de última generación. Caradoc, que no estaba muy puesto en ese mercado, sabía que eran el modelo más caro y espectacular del mercado y no le extrañó nada que Omar las hubiera comprado para sus retoños. Ese era el problema del hombre, que los consentía demasiado.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Cuando quieran.

Caradoc aplicó un hechizo de camuflaje sobre los jóvenes y sobre sí mismo y salieron a la calle. En cuanto Alina puso un pie en el exterior, salió disparada hacia arriba, mostrando una maestría con la escoba que dejó al adulto sin palabras. Nasir se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió con suficiencia mientras montaba su escoba.

-A mi hermana siempre se le ha dado bien volar.

-Ya.

Nasir sólo alzó el vuelo cuando Caradoc lo hizo. No era tan bueno como su hermana, pero era obvio que iba a ser capaz de llegar a Bilbao sin contratiempos. Caradoc sólo esperaba que no decidiera hacer como Alina, que había desaparecido de su vista a una velocidad impresionante.

-Debo reconocer que su hermana me ha sorprendido –Confesó, consciente de que no era necesario hacerlo. De hecho, parecía del todo inadecuado.

-Mi madre nos enseñó a volar. ¿Sabía que fue jugadora de quidditch?

-Su padre no me ha contado nada al respecto.

-Era muy buena –Nasir sonrió y Caradoc tuvo la impresión de que no se acordaba de que estaba hablando con él. No era normal que tratara temas personales con tanta tranquilidad- Jugó en la Selección Nacional. Fue capitana en el Mundial del 78. No ganaron por muy poco.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Fue culpa del árbitro. Todo el mundo sabe que ese tipo hizo trampa al coger la snitch. _La Mano de Midas_, lo llamaron en su país. ¡Qué injusticia!

-Esas cosas pasan a veces.

-Ya. Nunca estuvimos tan cerca de ganar el Mundial. Y ahora siempre caemos en cuartos. ¿Puede creerlo?

Caradoc nunca pensó que alguna vez se vería en esa situación, volando sobre la centenaria ciudad de Toledo y hablando de quidditch con un chico que le odiaba, pero ahí estaba, disfrutándolo.

-Debe haber alguna maldición. El Ministerio debería investigar.

-Sin duda.

-A ver cómo van las cosas en el siguiente campeonato. ¿Quién cree que ganará?

-No sé. No sigo mucho el quidditch, la verdad.

Nasir alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera dar crédito al hecho de que alguien no fuera forofo del deporte mágico por excelencia.

-Creo que tenemos posibilidades. ¿Sabe que hace más de ciento cincuenta años que España no gana nada? Ni un Mundial ni un Campeonato de Europa. Ya va siendo hora. Aunque habrá que vigilar de cerca a Transilvania. Y quizá a Japón. ¿Sabe que desde hace unos diez años la afición por el quidditch se ha disparado allí? Los asiáticos no son muy aficionados, pero desde que los Murciélagos de Valencia ficharon a Himura, andan como locos.

Caradoc puso cara rara. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que el chico estaba diciendo y por supuesto que no sabía quién era Himura y en realidad no le interesaba saberlo, pero se sentía bien. A gusto.

-¡Nasir! ¡Ven a volar conmigo, anda!

Y ahí estaba Alina, rompiendo la poca intimidad que había logrado establecer con su hermano. Era evidente que el chico no se había dado cuenta de que Alina quería impedir que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo, pero Caradoc sí lo hizo y sintió algo amargo como la bilis subirle por la garganta. ¿Por qué tenían que ponérselo tan difícil?

Nasir no tardó en reunirse con su hermana. Por fortuna, los jóvenes se dedicaron a hacer piruetas a su alrededor como si fueran dos niños con escoba nueva. A Caradoc le surgieron algunas dudas respecto a la conveniencia de aquel viaje, pero optó por relajarse y no pensar mucho en ello. Quizá no había pensado tan bien cómo él creía en los problemas que podrían surgir durante esa experiencia, como que uno de los chicos se le perdiera o tuviera algún accidente con uno de esos aviones muggles, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Caradoc se dedicó a observarlos. La breve charla con Nasir era parte del pasado y ninguno de sus dos alumnos daba muestras de estar interesado en hablar con él. El silencio podría haberle molestado, pero Caradoc dedicó todo el viaje a pensar en el futuro de los jóvenes. Aunque Nasir no era un estudiante brillante, estaba perfectamente capacitado para hacer determinadas cosas. Por ejemplo, los encantamientos no se le daban mal, pero ante todo destacaba en Aritmancia. Caradoc, que lamentablemente no era un experto y tenía unos conocimientos muy básicos al respecto, no podía ahondar todo lo que le gustaría en el tema, pero pensaba animar a Nasir a seguir por ese camino en el futuro. Y, aunque no habían tenido ocasión de observar el cielo con telescopios lo suficientemente potentes, la Astronomía tampoco se le daba mal. Caradoc sabía que eso último se debía a que su padre era un fiel seguidor de la antigua tradición sufita. Aunque se formó como mago cuando la enseñanza hispana había dejado de impartirse según tradiciones, Omar había completado su educación gracias a los conocimientos que durante generaciones habían estado en posesión de su familia. El señor Bennasar era un astrónomo aficionado y había inculcado esa pasión a sus hijos con más o menos acierto. Con Nasir obtuvo cierto éxito.

Alina era distinta. Era una chica inteligente con gran capacidad para aprender, pero poco interesada en hacerlo. Se le daban mucho mejor actividades requirieran el uso de la varita que tener que memorizar datos y más datos. Por desgracia y debido a la mecánica que seguía en sus clases, Caradoc no había podido comprobar aún cuál era su máximo potencial. Únicamente podía afirmar que la señorita Bennasar era buena en Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones y Duelo, lo que la convertía en una auror en potencia. Caradoc pensaba sugerírselo en algún momento, pero como ignoraba cuál podría ser su reacción prefería esperar un poco más. El brujo sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en Alina como en una auror. Sin duda, su vena Gryffindor aún se dejaba notar de vez en cuando y, aunque llevaba mucho tiempo alejado de Inglaterra y de todo lo que suponía la división por casas en su tierra natal, no podía dejar de tener ciertos pensamientos. Quizá a algunos pudieran parecerle prejuicios, pero Caradoc nunca podría confiar por completo en un Slytherin o esperar que un Hufflepuff fuera un genio. Para alguien como él, esa división era casi una forma de vida. A pesar de que no se había criado entre brujos desde pequeño, esas ideas estaban grabadas a fuego en su cabeza y no podía ni quería olvidarse de ellas.

Quizá por eso le había resultado tan complicado entender la magia hispana. Por supuesto que era consciente de que las comunidades mágicas del mundo no tenían por qué parecerse a la inglesa, pero no poder clasificar a las personas por su casa de Hogwarts le hacía sentir que le faltaba algo. De hecho, de vez en cuando se encontraba a sí mismo imitando al Sombrero Seleccionar y había sacado conclusiones bastante interesantes. Por ejemplo, el señor Bennasar hubiera sido todo un Ravenclaw y Ricardo Vallejo era un Slytherin de pro. Cosa bastante extraña por otro lado, porque Caradoc no quería tener que llevarse bien con ninguna de esas serpientes. En cualquier caso, hubiera sido divertido someterlos a una selección aunque sólo fuera para salir de dudas.

-Hola.

Caradoc se sobresaltó. Alina acababa de salir de la nada y volaba tranquilamente a su lado. Tenía las mejillas encendidas de frío y una sonrisa alegre que resultaba un poco perturbadora en su eternamente serio semblante.

-¿Se divierte, señorita Bennasar?

Alina se pensó un instante la respuesta, como si tratara de decidir si merecía o no la pena contestar. Finalmente habló.

-Quizá esté impartiendo su mejor lección, profesor.

-Estoy seguro de que no diría eso si estuviera atenta en mis clases.

-Convertir cosas en jarrones chinos no es el colmo de la diversión.

Caradoc ahogó una risita. No creía que Alina fuera a recordar algo como eso y no supo si alegrarse. Tanta amabilidad era un poco sospechosa.

-Pensé que tenía problemas con ese ejercicio.

-¿Acaso el bonito vestido con que le obsequié no dejó bastante claro que sé cómo hacer transformaciones?

-¿Está usted confesando que me atacó?

-Ya que ni usted ni mi padre sacan el tema, alguien debe hacerlo. Una tiene derecho a presumir de sus talentos mágicos.

Caradoc alzó una ceja. A pesar de que a esas alturas de la conversación debería estar pensando algún castigo adecuado para la chica, no podía dejar de sonreír. Sí, el viaje sería muy provechoso. Estaba absolutamente seguro.

-¿El _Desmaius_ también fue cosa suya?

-Puede.

-Si tan capaz es. ¿Por qué suspende deliberadamente?

Preguntar eso no era un movimiento del todo inteligente y era prácticamente imposible que Alina contestara con franqueza, pero al menos no se la vio molesta. La chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a fijar su vista en la lejana tierra que tenían a sus pies.

-Es mucho más entretenido. ¿No le parece?

-¿Le parece entretenido desperdiciar su talento y poner en peligro su futuro?

-No sea melodramático, profesor. Mi supuesto talento estará ahí mañana y dentro de diez años y mi futuro… Bueno. Soy una bruja joven. Tengo tiempo de sobra para pensar en él.

-Quizá cambie de opinión respecto a eso cuando lleguemos a Bilbao.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué vamos a hacer allí?

-Es una sorpresa. Seguro que puede esperar un poco más.

-Seguro que sí. Voy a buscar a Nasir.

Alina se alejó tan rápida y silenciosamente como había llegado. Caradoc siguió observándola y tuvo la absoluta certeza de que ver a los refugiados británicos iba a abrirle los ojos a la chica. No estaba seguro de si Nasir se sentiría lo suficientemente conmovido como para reflexionar, pero Alina sí. Aunque se esforzara por parecer dura, Caradoc estaba seguro de que tenía muchísima empatía. Cuando viera qué clase de vida estaban obligados a llevar chicos de su edad e incluso niños más pequeños, se daría cuenta de que no tenía tanto tiempo como ella creía para enderezar su camino. Debía ser así.

A pesar de que Caradoc temía que la climatología les traicionara en algún momento, la única compañía reseñable que tuvieron durante todo el trayecto fue el frío. Llegaron a Bilbao cerca del mediodía y el brujo decidió invitar a sus alumnos a comer en un pintoresco restaurante antes de entrar en faena. La verdad era que le agradaba ver a los chicos tan relajados y poco hostiles y quería que se mantuvieran en ese estado durante el mayor tiempo posible. El viaje en escoba los había convertido en dos alegres charlatanes y pasaron toda la comida haciendo bromas y tirándose migas de pan por encima de la mesa. No era un comportamiento muy adecuado para jóvenes de su edad, pero Caradoc les dejó hacer lo que quisieran. Tampoco era como si fueran a hacerle mucho caso en caso de que los llamara al orden.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde se encaminaron hacia el puerto. Puesto que les pillaba bastante cerca, fueron andando. Caradoc se dijo entonces que tendrían que volver utilizando la red glú porque realmente no había previsto que en invierno se hacía de noche muy pronto, por lo que no habría luz suficiente para repetir el agradable vuelo de regreso a Toledo. En cualquier caso, los chicos estaban disfrutando del paseo y no se les notaba en absoluto preocupados por esas nimiedades. Lamentaron no haberse llevado una cámara de fotos y comentaron que sería divertido darse un baño en pleno invierno sólo para ver qué cara ponían Caradoc y su padre. El hombre no les hizo mucho caso y aceleró el paso hasta llegar a la fábrica.

Tenía el mismo aspecto imponente de siempre. Atravesar la barrera que aislaba la zona mágica del puerto había sido una aventura puesto que Nasir había procurado llamar la atención de los muggles, pero finalmente no habían surgido inconvenientes. En momentos como aquel, Caradoc se preguntaba si era posible que ese chico tuviera realmente veinte años. Con esa edad, él era muchísimo más maduro y ya andaba cazando magos tenebrosos. Intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, se colocó frente a los jóvenes Bennasar y señaló la fábrica con un gesto.

-Muy bien, señores. Ya hemos llegado.

Alina y Nasir intercambiaron una mirada extrañada. De entre todas las cosas que podrían haberse imaginado, eso era lo último que hubiera pasado por su imaginación.

-¿A dónde, exactamente?

-Quiero que conozcáis a unos chicos. También les doy clases de magia.

-¿Aquí?

-Síganme, por favor.

Caradoc se adentró en la fábrica con la confianza que otorgaba volver a ser amigo de Ricardo Vallejo. Condujo a los chicos por el pasillo principal deliberadamente despacio, dejando que se fijaran en las máquinas y, sobre todo, en los trabajadores. Por sus expresiones no era fácil saber qué estaban pensando, pero el hombre no perdía la fe. Observar todo aquel movimiento, sentir la magia reverberando en los techos metálicos y escuchar las órdenes de los capataces debía servirles para algo. Caradoc no les dijo nada hasta que no atravesaron toda la parte central y llegaron a otro pequeño pasillo. Al fondo, junto a los vestuarios y una sala de ocio, habían instalado el aula de los niños. Caradoc se detuvo ante la puerta un instante y observo a Alina y Nasir. Él estaba absolutamente fascinado por el funcionamiento de todos aquellos trastos industriales y ella tenía el ceño fruncido, como si algo de lo que estaba viendo no le hiciera mucha gracia.

Puesto que no creyó conveniente decirles nada, Caradoc abrió la puerta. Lo que en un principio iba a ser un aula dedicada exclusivamente al estudio, se había convertido en una extraña mezcla de biblioteca y guardería. Los chicos mayores estaban sentados al fondo, repasando los deberes, mientras que los niños jugaban en el lado opuesto. Eran exactamente veintiséis alumnos que se quedaron callados en cuanto lo vieron y acudieron a sus lugares de estudio.

-Veo que ha impuesto la ley marcial, profesor –Comentó Alina con algo de desdén, aunque miraba a los niños con algo que se parecía muchísimo a la pena.

Caradoc la ignoró y comenzó a hacer las pertinentes presentaciones. Después, pidió a los chicos Bennasar que tomaran asiento y comenzó a dar sus clases como si nada. Más de dos horas después, los tres recorrían el camino de vuelta al exterior en completo silencio. Sólo cuando salieron a la calle, Nasir habló.

-¿Cómo volveremos a casa?

-A través de la red glú. Conozco al dueño de una taberna que nos dejará usar su terminal.

-Odio la red glú –Se quejó el muchacho con bastante amargura.

-No creo que volar de regreso a Toledo sea una buena idea. ¿No le parece?

-Con este frío es una idea terrible.

Nasir se abrazó a sí mismo y siguió mansamente a Caradoc. Parecía más cansado que otra cosa. Su hermana estaba muy seria y seguía con el ceño fruncido. Era posible que ninguno de los dos hubiera disfrutado demasiado de la experiencia, sobre todo de la última parte.

Cuando llegaron a Toledo, Caradoc pensaba que los chicos no harían comentarios respecto a lo ocurrido. De hecho, Nasir anunció que iba a comer algo y desapareció sin dejar rastro. Alina, por su parte, observaba a su profesor especulativamente, como si esperara que fuera a convertirse en alguna clase de monstruo o algo parecido.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Bennasar?

Alina se cruzó de brazos y dio un par de pasos por la estancia.

-¿Por qué nos ha llevado allí?

-Quería que conocieran a mis otros alumnos.

-¿Por qué?

-Usted sabe perfectamente por qué.

Alina se mordió el labio inferior.

-Esa gente…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Han tenido que abandonar Inglaterra por culpa de ese tipo, lord _Como-Se-Llame_?

-Me temo que sí. Son hijos de muggles y el gobierno inglés persigue a los hijos de muggles.

-La prensa dice que se está cociendo una guerra civil.

-Ya están en guerra.

-Y usted. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Caradoc se descubrió a sí mismo ruborizándose por completo. Incluso había dado un pequeño salto hacia atrás, sobresaltado por la pregunta. Realmente no se lo había esperado. A pesar de que se había quedado en blanco, pudo reaccionar antes de que se le notara demasiado.

-Hace años que estoy en España, señorita Bennasar. Me gusta vivir aquí.

-¿Y no debería estar luchando al lado de su gente? Es lo que usted dice siempre, que hay que luchar por lo que queremos.

Por una vez, Caradoc no supo qué decir. Lo único que hizo fue llegar a la conclusión de que la excursión a Bilbao no fue una buena idea.

-Se pasa la vida intentando averiguar por qué Nasir y yo somos cómo somos. Reconozco que es muy sutil, pero no puede esperar que seamos sinceros con usted si usted no es sincero con nosotros primero.

-No creo que eso sea asunto de ustedes, señorita Bennasar –Espetó sintiéndose un tanto violento- Su padre me contrató para instruirles en la magia. Eso es lo único que debe importarles.

-Entonces. ¿Por qué intenta convencernos de que debemos, supuestamente, enderezar nuestras vidas? Eso es cosa de mi padre, no suya.

-Me preocupo por ustedes, señorita Bennasar. Un profesor no debe limitarse a enseñar. Quiero ayudarles a labrarse un buen futuro.

-¿Aunque ni Nasir ni yo se lo hayamos pedido?

-Efectivamente.

-En ese caso, quizá podría ofrecernos algo a cambio.

-¿Disculpe?

-Si quiere que mi hermano y yo dejemos que nos ayude, debería darnos alguna pista de quién es realmente John Doe. ¿No le parece?

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Creo que deberías presentarme a esa chica. Seguramente me caerá genial.

-Por nada del mundo.

Ricardo soltó una carcajada y le dio un trago a su copa de whisky. Caradoc acababa de contarle cómo le habían ido las cosas por Bilbao y en ese momento intentaba que le ayudara a comprender un poco mejor a Alina. Estaba seguro de que la había subestimado y que la chica sólo necesitaba investigar un poco para descubrir quién había sido el auror Caradoc Dearborn. Y, para ser sincero, no le apetecía nada que eso ocurriera.

-Hay que reconocer que el nombrecito canta bastante. Con lo bien que suena _Doc._

Caradoc puso los ojos en blanco y le pidió a Patricio un vaso de zumo. Aunque era viernes por la noche y Ricardo le había invitado a emborracharse con él, Caradoc prefería evitarlo. Hasta el momento, su amigo se había bebido media botella de vino y él ya había dado buena cuenta de dos sodas con limón y un par de zumos de piña que sólo conseguían darle más sed.

-De todas formas, creo que he conseguido hacer que reflexionen.

-¿Y crees que servirá de algo? Son críos, Doc, no esperes que se conviertan en seres sensatos sólo porque has dejado que un montón de niños les cuenten historias horribles.

-No ha hecho falta que le contaran historias horribles a nadie. ¿Sabes?

-Ya. Lo que tú digas.

En ese momento, la puerta del bar se abrió. Caradoc giró la cabeza y vio entrar a dos hombres envueltos en túnicas negras. No era muy normal que en España se utilizara semejante vestuario porque no eran muchos los magos que vestían a la forma tradicional. Quizá fue eso lo que le llamó la atención y le hizo estar preparado antes de que el infierno estallara de nuevo frente a sus ojos.

Antes de que el primer hechizo volara por encima de su cabeza, Caradoc ya tenía la varita fuera. Un rayo rojizo golpeó una estantería repleta de botellas de cristal y las hizo saltar por los aires. El brujo convocó un escudo protector y vio cómo Patricio se parapetaba detrás de la barra y sacaba una pistola de algún lugar indeterminado. No era extraño ver a los camaradas de Vallejo utilizando armas muggles. La varita era mucho más efectiva casi siempre, pero una bala también causaba daños importantes y, además, esa noche podía servirles de mucha utilizad porque Caradoc estaba seguro de que los atacantes eran ingleses y los ingleses, especialmente si eran quiénes él creía que eran, tendían a subestimar esa clase de instrumentos.

El segundo hechizo, lanzado prácticamente al mismo tiempo por el segundo intruso, lo obligó a rodar por el suelo. Caradoc sintió cómo la adrenalina subía por su cuerpo mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Ricardo daba un salto hacia su derecha y apuntaba directamente a uno de los hombres. Ricardo estaba acostumbrado a los duelos a muerte y era rápido, certero y cruel casi siempre. Aún así, falló con el primer hechizo, aunque le dio tiempo a Caradoc a protegerse y a Patricio a disparar por primera vez. Por desgracia no tenía la puntería muy fina esa noche y sólo atravesó uno de los cristales del bar.

-¿Quién coño son estos? –Se quejó el camarero.

-Me temo que mortífagos.

-¿Y por qué no se han quedado en su jodido país de mierda? Van a destrozarme el bar.

-¡Callaos!

Aunque sólo habían intercambiado un par de palabras, Patricio y Caradoc habían perdido un tiempo precioso. Ricardo, que era el único que no había buscado refugio tras la barra, estaba siendo atacado por los dos agresores al mismo tiempo y se defendía a duras penas. Uno de los mortífagos lanzó una maldición mortal que siseó cerca de su oreja y el otro consiguió hacerle un profundo corte en la pierna. Antes de ponerse en pie y alzar su brazo, Caradoc pensó que su viejo amigo sería hombre muerto de haberse encontrado solo. Sin duda los mortífagos habían cometido un error al ir contra él mientras estaba acompañado. No eran tan refinados como antes, eso estaba claro. En todo caso, Caradoc se puso en pie y su gritó resonó por todo el local.

-_¡Desmaius!_

Uno de los atacantes cayó al suelo, inconsciente. El otro, que seguía enfrascado en un combate a muerte con Ricardo, lo miró de reojo y retrocedió un poco. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba en inferioridad numérica y buscó la puerta con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera huir, el hechizo de su contrincante le golpeó en el pecho. Estaba muerto antes de caer y a Caradoc no le extrañó que su viejo camarada siguiera deshaciéndose de sus enemigos por la vía rápida.

A continuación, se hizo el silencio. Patricio se había puesto en pie y seguía armado hasta los dientes, observando a los mortífagos con ferocidad. Ricardo aún apuntaba con la varita el cuerpo del hombre al que acababa de matar y se le veía más sorprendido que otra cosa. Caradoc, que tenía la sensación de que estaba a punto de asfixiarse, fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Tenemos que avisar a los aurores.

-No –La voz de Ricardo sonó grave. Ya no había nada amable en su expresión. No era el amigo al que Caradoc había echado en falta, sino el hombre de negocios que no se detenía ante nada.

-¿Cómo que no? Esos dos tipos acaban de atacarte. Uno de ellos está muerto. Tienen que ocuparse del asunto.

-No quiero a los aurores metiendo las narices en mis cosas. ¿Te enteras, Doc? –Ricardo sacó entonces su teléfono móvil y alzó el brazo en dirección al propio Caradoc, dando a entender que no admitía réplica alguna. Patricio se puso de su lado y corrió a cerrar la puerta y bloquear las ventanas por si se acercaban curiosos.

-Ricardo.

-En serio, Caradoc. Cierra la puta boca. Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de escucharte. -Vallejo marcó un número de teléfono a toda velocidad y al cabo de unos segundos se puso a hablar- Loren. ¿Cómo va todo por allí?... Bien. Quiero que ahora mismo saques a todo el mundo de la casa, te los lleves al campo y dejes a unos cuantos hombres vigilando a Darío. Después, reúnete conmigo en Toledo.

Ricardo colgó. Caradoc tenía los dientes apretados y los brazos caídos. Aunque le parecía fatal todo lo que Vallejo estaba haciendo, no era tan estúpido como para intentar detenerlo en ese momento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me ocupo de mis asuntos.

Ricardo se acercó al hombre muerto y le dio una patada en las costillas sólo para cerciorarse de que realmente no iba a ocasionar ninguna clase de problemas. Después, se volvió hacia el que Caradoc consiguió reducir y lo miró con absoluta frialdad. Y eso, viniendo de aquel hombre, era aún peor que el odio.

-Puedes irte si quieres –Le dijo a Caradoc, ganándose una mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que puedes irte. No estás obligado a participar en esto.

Hubiera sido muy fácil darse media vuelta y olvidarse de lo que acababa de pasar, pero Caradoc sabía que estaba metido en el lío hasta el fondo y no quiso huir. Las palabras de Alina instándole a luchar por lo que creía también influyeron en su decisión y, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir, no movió un músculo. Sin embargo, aún intentó buscar otra solución.

-Escúchame, Ricardo. Entiendo que estés cabreado, pero tienes que avisar a los aurores. El Ministerio podría investigar el ataque y presentar una reclamación oficial. No creo que al gobierno inglés le interese enemistarse ahora mismo con gobiernos extranjeros y en esas condiciones no se atreverán a mandar a nadie más.

Ricardo suspiró profundamente y agachó la cabeza un instante como si se estuviera planteando la posibilidad de seguir su consejo porque realmente era lo más sensato que podría hacer, pero terminó haciendo un gesto negativo.

-Los aurores también se preguntarán por qué querían matarme y lo que menos necesito ahora mismo es que se pongan a investigar mis actividades. Yo solucionaré mis propios problemas y yo me encargaré de que tus compatriotas capten el mensaje. Pero antes, tengo que saber qué saben exactamente de mí. ¿Me ayudas a llevar a esta basura al almacén o te largas de una vez?

Caradoc sintió como las manos le temblaban. No quería participar en algo así, de verdad que no, pero debía hacerlo porque no se trataba solo de Ricardo. También estaban el pequeño Darío, los Cattermole y toda esa gente que estaba en Bilbao. Debía asegurarse de que seguían a salvo y sólo por eso levitó el cuerpo del mortífago inconsciente y se dirigió a la parte trasera del bar.

-Patricio, asegúrate de que nadie nos molesta.

El camarero hizo un gesto brusco y se puso manos a la obra. Mientras tanto, Caradoc y Ricardo se encerraron en el almacén, sentaron al invasor en una silla, lo inmovilizaron y esperaron a que Loren llegara. Apenas fueron unos minutos, pero durante ese breve periodo de tiempo el ambiente estaba tenso. Ricardo se ocupó de cerrar la herida de su pierna. Aunque había estado sangrando bastante, el hombre parecía haberse olvidado momentáneamente de ella.

-Quizá debería vértela un especialista.

-Loren se ocupará.

Caradoc se encogió de hombros y centró su atención en el mortífago. Era un hombre joven, de unos treinta años aproximadamente, al que no había visto en su vida. El muerto, que debía tener más o menos esa edad, tampoco le sonaba de nada. Debían ser nuevas adquisiciones del Señor Tenebroso. Era desesperanzador darse cuenta de que las nuevas generaciones seguían igual de dispuestas a entregarse al horror.

Cuando Loren llegó, acompañado de otro par de hombres, Caradoc notó como el temblor de sus manos iba en aumento.

-¿Están todos a salvo? –Preguntó Ricardo con preocupación.

-No hemos notado nada raro en la casa, pero la mujer de tu primo se ha llevado un susto de muerte.

-¿Y Darío?

-Le he dicho que vas a llevarlo a esquiar. Quería ponerse a hacer muñecos de nieve.

Ricardo sonrió. Sus hombres lo imitaron con gestos casi condescendientes que se transformaron en una seriedad absoluta cuando su jefe los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Dos imbéciles han intentado matarme.

-Pues vaya novedad.

-Dos imbéciles ingleses.

Loren, que hasta un segundo antes no se mostró nada impresionado, alzó las cejas y miró a Caradoc como si él tuviera la culpa.

-Échale un vistazo a la pierna. Me han dado con un _Sectusempra._

Aunque Loren tenía de sanador lo mismo que Caradoc, demostró ser un tipo bastante eficiente a la hora de curar heridas de guerra. Sin duda se había convertido en una especie de médico personal para las urgencias, aparte de ser la niñera ocasional de Darío Vallejo. A Caradoc no le cupo duda de que Ricardo no confiaba en nadie más que en Loren y le alegró que contara con un hombre que le fuera absolutamente leal.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la herida de Ricardo tenía mejor aspecto y éste se acercó al mortífago, despertándole. El hombre pareció confundido un instante, pero en cuanto recordó dónde estaba pareció asustado. Caradoc pensó que su amigo empezaría a hacer preguntas, así que se sobresaltó cuando lanzó su primer hechizo.

-_Crucio._

Apenas alzó el tono de voz, pero la maldición hizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas al otro brujo. Después de veinte segundos, Ricardo se detuvo y su víctima dejó caer la cabeza, agotado y jadeante. Caradoc quiso irse entonces, pero se limitó a mirar para otro lado mientras Loren y sus compañeros daban inicio al interrogatorio.

Dos horas más tarde, Ricardo sabía que los mortífagos no se habían tomado la molestia de investigar a su familia ni sabían nada de la fábrica. Únicamente fueron a por él porque se negó a prestar su ayuda a Voldemort. Caradoc creía que no volverían a molestarle porque en realidad esa gente tenía demasiado por hacer en Inglaterra como para preocuparse de un extranjero que devolvía mortífagos convertidos en cadáveres ensangrentados.

Caradoc había abandonado el almacén a mitad de la tortura. El mortífago había hablado en cuanto recibió la segunda tanda de _cruciatus_, pero Ricardo no le había concedido el privilegio de una muerte rápida. Estaba cabreado porque consideraba que su familia estuba en peligro y no tenía ganas de ser compasivo con los que quisieron matarlo. Porque una cosa era que sus enemigos de siempre quisieran quitarle de en medio de vez en cuando, era algo normal y que casi podía agradecer, pero aquello se había pasado de la raya en muchos sentidos.

-Loren se va a ocupar de los cuerpos.

Ricardo acababa de sentarse a su lado. Tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y algo extraño brillaba en sus ojos, pero nada en su expresión delataba lo que acababa de hacer. Caradoc no preguntó qué pasaría con los cadáveres.

-No pongas esa cara, Doc. Te dije que podías irte.

-Pensé que ya no hacías estas cosas.

Lo escuchó suspirar. Después, se sirvió una copa y apoyó la espalda en la barra.

-No sé si vas a creer esto que voy a decirte, pero desde que nació Darío no había hecho nada parecido.

-No te creo.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? Sabías perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

-Perdona que siga sin gustarme que tortures a la gente.

-Yo no torturo a la gente.

-¡Claro que no! Loren lo hace por ti. ¿Verdad? Aunque esta noche has hecho una excepción. ¡Qué generoso de tu parte!

Caradoc estaba muy cabreado. No podía creerse que los mortífagos estuvieran allí, intentando matar gente al lado de su casa. No podía creerse que el pasado pudiera volver a repetirse.

-Estoy abandonando el negocio, Doc –Ricardo parecía muy cansado- Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo reuniéndome con un montón de indeseables para poder alejarme de tanta mierda. Lo que ha pasado ahí dentro es… No puedo arriesgarme. Y si no puedes entender lo que he hecho…

-Puedo entenderlo.

-¿Puedes?

-Por eso me he quedado. Pero eso no significa que me guste.

Ricardo cabeceó y se bebió su copa de un trago.

-Me gustaría poder decirte que es la última vez, pero no puedo.

-Ya lo sé. Eso es lo que más me jode de todo.

Caradoc sabía que podían volver de nuevo y Ricardo también. Cuando se sirvieron un par de copas más y fijaron la mirada en las ventanas cerradas y protegidas con magia, no pensaron en nada. Únicamente esperaban poder salir bien parados de semejante follón.


	11. Caradoc Dearborn

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**CARADOC DEARBORN**

Cuando Alina y Nasir entraron a la biblioteca, encontraron al profesor Doe acomodado en su sitio de siempre, aunque había algo diferente en él. Parecía algo ausente y no les dio los buenos días. Ni siquiera dio muestras de haber notado que estaban allí y los chicos se detuvieron frente a su mesa con aire confundido, intercambiaron una mirada y se dispusieron a entregarles sus varitas.

-Pueden quedárselas, señores –Dijo el profesor, sobresaltándolos un poco- Hoy haremos algo diferente.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse y, aunque no entendían nada, se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a sus asientos con cierta parsimonia.

-¿Vamos a salir de paseo otra vez? –Preguntó Nasir, intentando romper el ambiente enrarecido de la habitación.

-No puedo permitir que se acostumbren a experiencias positivas con demasiada rapidez, señor Bennasar. Hoy no iremos a volar.

-Pues vaya rollo.

-Sí –El profesor suspiró y se puso en pie, clavando los ojos en el techo un instante- Vamos a hablar.

Un nuevo intercambio de escépticas miradas entre los jóvenes Bennasar y otro suspiro por parte del profesor Doe. Ni Alina ni Nasir sabían de qué iba todo aquello, pero era obvio que al profesor Doe le estaba costando un mundo hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-¿Sobre qué, profesor?

-Sobre ustedes, señor Bennasar. Sobre su futuro.

Alina resopló. Tanta teatralidad para soltarles cualquier discurso moralista y vacío. Pues no estaba de humor para ello.

-Creo que preferiría demostrar mis dotes como bruja antes que hablar sobre mi futuro.

-¿Por qué, señorita Bennasar?

-Porque lo que yo haga con mi vida no es algo que le importe. Profesor.

El señor Doe esbozó una sonrisa, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se sentó frente a ellos, en la misma mesa que ocupaban día tras día.

-Usted misma me dio la idea –Dijo el hombre sin perder la sonrisa y Alina se maldijo porque se acordó de la conversación que mantuvieron al volver de Bilbao- Hablaremos de sus ambiciones y yo a cambio les hablaré de un mago inglés llamado Caradoc Dearborn.

Alina entornó los ojos y miró fijamente al profesor Doe. A su lado, Nasir no daba muestras de enterarse de nada, pero ella entendía perfectamente de qué iba todo aquello. A decir verdad, ese hombre le había causado mucha curiosidad desde que unos meses atrás lo viera meterse clandestinamente en un coche muggle. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en qué cosas estaba ocultando porque, francamente, no era difícil sospechar de un hombre que se llamaba John Doe, y ahora tenía frente a sí a Caradoc Dearborn. Podía descubrir todo sobre él con sólo hablar sobre sus ambiciones y, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, en ese momento decidió que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse. Y a conseguir que Nasir también lo hiciera, por supuesto.

-¿Quiere saber qué queremos ser de mayores Nasir y yo? –Espetó, sonando ligeramente burlona aunque dando a entender que aceptaba el trato.

-En realidad me he tomado ciertas libertades respecto a Nasir.

El profesor Doe sonrió ampliamente y fue hasta su mesa para extraer unos folletos de su maletín. Después, se los entregó al joven Bennasar y lo miró con expectación.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Eso, señor Bennasar, es un catálogo informativo sobre la escuelas de estudios superiores en astronomía que existen en España actualmente. Yo me centraría especialmente en la de Gran Canaria. El observatorio es uno de los mejores del mundo.

Nasir miró el folleto, parpadeó y volvió a mirar al señor Doe.

-¿Y por qué me da esto a mí?

-He podido observar que usted no confía demasiado en sus capacidades mágicas, señor Bennasar –Dijo el profesor con tranquilidad- Sé que lo negará con vehemencia, pero desde que le vi supe que su único problema es que está un poco acomplejado y siente que no es tan poderoso como su padre o su hermana y creo que su aparente rebeldía no es más que una forma para huir de esos sentimientos, pero déjeme decirle que usted no es un mago incapaz en absoluto. No es el mejor en Encantamientos o Pociones, pero podría llegar a ser un gran astrónomo si se esforzara lo suficiente.

Nasir apretó los dientes. Odiaba cuando le decían esas cosas y por supuesto que no iba a admitir nada, aunque debía reconocer que la astronomía sí que le gustaba. Un poco.

-¿Astrónomo? –Dijo, procurando sonar indiferente- ¿Y para qué sirve eso?

El profesor Doe se dispuso a responder como si tuviera ensay9+ la contestación de antemano, pero Alina lo interrumpió. Debía reconocer que la capacidad de observación del profesor le había sorprendido un poco. Ella se había dado cuenta hacía mucho tiempo de los complejos de su hermano y le avergonzaba un poco no haber hecho nada para evitar que se sintiera así. Quizá había sido mucho más divertido estar con él por ahí haciendo el vago, sin responsabilidades, pero el señor Doe tenía razón en una cosa: Nasir podría ser un buen astrónomo. Y bueno, a ella le gustaba que fuera un gamberro, pero tal vez mereciera la oportunidad de ser algo más.

-No seas bobo, Nasir. La astronomía sirve para muchas cosas. Tiene multitud de aplicaciones en campos como la herbología, la elaboración de pociones o incluso en la adivinación. Además, los expertos en psicomagia están empezando a utilizar cartas astrales en sus tratamientos. En realidad, es un campo en auge.

El profesor Doe la miró con gratitud. Nasir frunció el ceño y clavó los ojos en el folleto, interesado en él muy a su pesar. Alina sonrió con suficiencia y el profesor retomó la palabra.

-Por supuesto, no tiene que decidir nada en este momento, señor Bennasar. Lea la información y piense en ello durante unos días. Si finalmente está interesado, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que sea admitido en alguna de las escuelas.

El joven hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza y comenzó a ojear el folleto casi instintivamente. Alina se cruzó de brazos y adquirió cierta pose retadora.

-¿Qué hay de mí?

-Admito que usted es un misterio, señorita Bennasar.

-Bien. Me alegro mucho.

El profesor Doe volvió a suspirar y centró toda su atención en Alina. Su hermano parecía un poco ajeno a todo, pero la chica estaba esperando algo y el brujo sabía perfectamente qué.

-Caradoc Dearborn era un auror del Ministerio de Magia inglés en los años setenta. Durante años luchó contra _Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ y sus mortífagos, pero un día se cansó y se fue.

-¿Se cansó?

-Perdió todo lo que le importaba. Su familia, sus amigos. Todo. Vivía constantemente asustado, consciente de que la muerte podía alcanzarle en cualquier momento y fue un cobarde. Huyó lejos, se olvidó de quién era y fingió ser una persona completamente distinta. Hasta ayer.

Alina no podía apartar la mirada, fascinada por aquellos pequeños retazos de una historia que jamás podría haber imaginado. Se moría por hacer cientos de preguntas, pero algo le decía que debería conformarse con aquello porque el profesor Doe no iba a entrar en detalles.

-¿Por qué hasta ayer?

-Porque se dio cuenta de que la muerte sigue estando al acecho y porque, otra vez, estuvo a punto de perder a alguien querido. Y no puede permitir que eso pase de nuevo.

-¿Y qué hará para evitarlo?

-Volver a ser Caradoc Dearborn.

Alina contuvo el aire en los pulmones y se sintió especial. Nasir era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no estar prestándoles atención, pero ella sabía que lo que estaba pasando era muy importante en la vida del auror Dearborn. Estaba confiando en ella, que no era más que una tonta, le estaba abriendo su alma y le estaba costando un mundo hacerlo, sólo porque quería ayudarlos.

-¿Cómo?

-En realidad no lo sé.

-¿Volverá a Inglaterra? –El profesor negó con la cabeza- Usted está ayudando a esa gente. Ayudándoles de verdad.

-Hago lo que puedo.

Alina se quedó callada durante unos segundos, intentando imaginar cómo podría haber sido la vida del señor Doe. No. No era el señor Doe, era Caradoc Dearborn.

-No creo que fuera un cobarde –Espetó de pronto, movida por un impulso que venía de algún punto indeterminado de su cerebro- Sólo siguió su instinto de supervivencia.

-Sí. Eso me lo han dicho otras veces –Durante un segundo Alina tuvo la sensación de que el profesor se derrumbaría, pero el señor Dearborn recuperó la compostura y volvió a sonreír- Y ahora sí, señorita Bennasar. ¿Qué hay de usted?

Por supuesto. Alina contuvo un resoplido de risa y se resignó a lo inevitable. Después de saber que ese hombre había huido de la muerte, se sentía un tanto ridícula y empequeñecida porque se daba cuenta de que sus problemas no eran nada comparado con lo que el profesor había vivido. De hecho, pensar en aquellos chicos de la fábrica la hacía sentirse idiota y egoísta.

-Estoy segura de que espera una gran revelación.

-Me gusta pensar que los chicos de diecisiete años no tienen grandes secretos, señorita Bennasar.

-Supongo que en realidad no es para tanto –Alina se mordió el labio inferior- Aunque creo que a mi padre no le gustará saber a qué me he estado dedicando durante los últimos dos años.

-No veo a su padre por ningún sitio.

Alina suspiró. Definitivamente Omar Bennasar no estaba por allí cerca, pero la chica estaba convencida de que pondría el grito en el cielo si el profesor Doe. No. El señor Caradoc. Si el señor Caradoc le iba con el cuento.

-Sé que Nasir le contó que mi madre fue jugadora de quidditch profesional –En ese momento, el chico pareció regresar al mundo de los vivos y se revolvió un poco en su sitio- Era realmente buena y tan apasionada del deporte que cuando se retiró como jugadora se dedicó a entrenar. Mi padre odiaba que pasara tanto tiempo fuera de casa, pero se fue acostumbrando a la idea. Fueron muchos años, ya sabe. No le quedó más remedio.

El profesor cabeceó, atento a cada palabra.

-Mamá pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Nasir y yo la echábamos de menos, pero cuando volvía era genial. ¿Verdad?

-Sí. Nos llevaba a volar con ella. Era divertido.

-Mi padre sobrellevaba la situación. No le gustaba, pero quería a mi madre y como el quidditch la hacía feliz, no se quejaba. Hasta que enfermó.

-Se contagió de fiebre de dragón durante un viaje a Bulgaria con el equipo.

-Mi padre culpó al quidditch. En ese tiempo yo ya formaba parte de un equipo local y tenía claro que quería seguir los pasos de mi madre, pero cuando mamá murió…

-Papá se puso hecho una furia –Nasir prosiguió porque su hermana se quedó callada durante más tiempo del considerado como normal- Le prohibió a Alina que volviera a subirse en una escoba.

-Cuando le dije que quería ser jugadora profesional me dijo que eso sólo ocurriría por encima de su cadáver.

-Dramatismos de padre, ya sabe.

-Yo decidí que si no podía jugar al quidditch tampoco sería una estudiante modelo y aquí estamos.

El señor Dearborn la miró fijamente, pero fue imposible para Alina saber si la consideraba una inútil o si se solidarizaba con ella.

-¿Dedica su tiempo a entrenar?

-Pienso presentarme a las pruebas de todos los equipos de la península. Sé que alguno me admitirá y cuando eso pase, me largaré de aquí y mi padre dejará de decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-Ya veo –El profesor cabeceó- ¿Y no considera más sensato hablar sobre el tema con su padre?

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Usted no conoce a mi padre. No lo entenderá.

-Su padre es un hombre sensato, señorita Bennasar –El señor Dearborn habló con suavidad- Se preocupa por ustedes. Lo único que quiere es que hagan algo útil con sus vidas. Si usted le explica por qué quiere dedicarse al quidditch, lo entenderá.

-No. No lo hará. Odia el quidditch.

-Vamos, señorita Bennasar. Su padre estaba dolido porque acababa de perder a su esposa. Necesitaba culpar a alguien y encontró en el quidditch la excusa perfecta, pero es un hombre maduro. Estoy seguro que lo entenderá.

-No. Él solo quiere que apruebe mis exámenes y…

-Negocie con él. Es algo que se le da bien.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Dígale que obtendrá sus estudios de magia a cambio de que no se oponga a que haga carrera como jugadora de quidditch.

Alina entornó los ojos. Quizá esa no fuera una idea del todo disparatada. Buscó una respuesta en su hermano, pero Nasir se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en sus folletos de astronomía. En cuanto al profesor, se le veía bastante contento porque la había hecho pensar. Genial. Ahora tendría que tomar una decisión y no era algo que le hiciera especial ilusión, pero tendría que intentarlo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No es asunto tuyo.

Loren no era el hombre más simpático del mundo. Caradoc había quedado en reunirse con Ricardo en el Toledo mágico aquella misma tarde, pero en lugar de encontrarse con su amigo lo hizo con Loren, que lo había agarrado de un brazo con fuerza y sin más explicaciones se había aparecido con él en una llanura nevada y rodeada de montañas. No parecía haber mucho más en varios kilómetros a la redonda, pero cuando Loren alzó la varita, murmuró unas palabras y el aire vibró a su alrededor, Caradoc supo que acababan de levantar múltiples hechizos de protección. Sólo necesitaron dar dos pasos adelante para poder distinguir una casa que debía estar muy lejos porque se veía realmente pequeña.

-No sabía que Ricardo tuviera esta propiedad.

-Hay un montón de cosas que no sabes de Ricardo –Masculló entre dientes Loren y Caradoc notó todo la furia contenida que amenazaba con estallar en su contra- Te largaste antes de poder averiguarlas.

-Sabes por qué me fui.

-Sé que le traicionaste. Todavía no entiendo por qué no te mató.

-Estuve con él en los momentos difíciles –A Caradoc no le gustó que le acusara de ser un traidor- Tú llegaste cuando ya estaba arriba, pero yo le acompañé en sus inicios. No tienes ningún derecho a decirme que lo traicioné.

Loren se detuvo. Sus enormes pies se hundían en la nieve y a Caradoc le pareció más alto y amenazante que nunca.

-Lo abandonaste en cuanto la cosa se puso fea.

-No podía seguir viendo cómo… Llevaba los negocios.

-Te cagaste en los pantalones, John, Doc o cómo cojones te llames. Te importó una mierda lo que le pasara. Yo llevo años cuidando de él, así que puedo llamarte como me salga de las pelotas.

Caradoc apretó los dientes y no pudo quedarse callado.

-Al menos no soy un delincuente.

-No. Sólo eres un puto inglés presumido y cobarde que tiene la bonita costumbre de abandonar a su gente cuando más lo necesitan. ¿O no fue eso lo que hiciste con tus camaradas de la Orden del Fénix?

Esa vez Caradoc no supo qué decir porque Loren tenía razón. En todo. Porque sí, aquel hombre era un criminal de lo peor, pero nadie podía negar que era extraordinariamente leal, mucho más de lo que Caradoc lo había sido alguna vez. Así pues, el hombre cerró la boca y siguió a Loren a través del campo nevado, viendo cómo la casa poco a poco iba estando más cerca. Una casa que no era pequeña en absoluto. Estaba hecha en piedra y madera y se alzaba altiva en mitad de lo que parecía ser todo un paraíso de nieve y frío. Caradoc podía sentir la magia protectora rodeándolo todo y supo que estaba en un auténtico fortín mágico. Aquella casa era inexpugnable.

-¡Loren!

El grito del pequeño Darío lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El niño había salido de la casa y corría hacia Loren totalmente entusiasmado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llegar donde estaban, el mismísimo Ricardo Vallejo le dio alcance, lo cogió en brazos y apuntó a Loren con la varita. Sus ojos eran todo furia y determinación y Caradoc retrocedió instintivamente.

-No me jodas, Ricardo.

Aquello parecía ser una especie de contraseña, porque Vallejo sonrió, bajó la varita y puso a Darío en el suelo.

-¿Qué te he dicho de salir de casa sin mi permiso?

-Es Loren, papá.

-Sí, es verdad, pero podría no haberlo sido. ¿Y si hubiera sido un hombre del saco disfrazado?

-Pero papá…

-Nada de peros. Ya eres un niño mayor, Darío, tienes que aprender a tener cuidado porque papá no va a estar siempre aquí para defenderte. ¿Entiendes?

El niño bajó la cabeza y asintió. Caradoc pensó que aquello era un poco exagerado dadas todas las medidas de protección, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Está bien –Ricardo besó la cabeza de su hijo y le revolvió el pelo- Seguro que Loren quiere hacer un muñeco de nieve contigo y tus nuevos amigos. ¿Qué te parece?

Darío sonrió. Loren, que ya había llegado hasta ellos, le cogió la mano y se lo llevó sin decir ni una palabra. Ricardo, que todavía estaba agachado, llenó los pulmones de aire y se levantó muy despacio, como si estuviera repentinamente cansado. Caradoc lo entendía. Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, lo entendía perfectamente.

-¿Un hombre del saco disfrazado?

-Mejor eso que hablarle de mortífagos. ¿No te parece?

-Supongo.

-Vamos dentro. Hace un frío espantoso.

Caradoc siguió a Vallejo al interior de la casa. Por dentro parecía aún más grande que por fuera y aunque la decoración era rústica, se notaba que todo era nuevo. Tenía un aspecto cálido y la luz entraba a raudales por los enormes ventanales. Era un buen lugar para pasar largas temporadas de relax. Ricardo lo guió por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser su despacho. Desde allí podía ver lo que estaban haciendo Loren y los niños. Caradoc localizó a tres magos armados un poco más lejos y se dijo que Vallejo se estaba tomando esa nueva amenaza muy en serio.

-Nadie sabe que tengo esta casa –Dijo en cuanto la puerta se cerró- La mandé construir a modo de refugio, sólo en caso de que fuera necesario ocultar a Darío. Creí que no sería necesario, pero después de lo de anoche no puedo correr riesgos.

-¿Y los guardias? ¿Loren?

-He tomado medidas para evitar que hablen.

Caradoc cabeceó. Hechizos de confidencialidad, juramentos inquebrantables, amenazas. Se le ocurrían un montón de formas para conseguir que esos hombres guardaran silencio.

-Todavía hay algo más que puedo hacer –Mientras hablaban, Ricardo se había servido una copa, evitando ofrecerle una a Caradoc. Era casi como si estuviera cuidando de él- Voy a proteger la casa con un Fidelio. Quiero que seas el guardián secreto.

No se había esperado algo como eso y no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Confío ciegamente en Loren. Podría pedírselo a él, pero casi todo el mundo sabe que somos muy cercanos. No quiero que lo atrapen y lo obliguen a hacer algo que no quiera.

-Eres un hombre precavido.

-Se trata de mi hijo, Doc. Haré cualquier cosa para evitar que alguien ponga sus garras sobre él.

-¿Y crees que yo…?

-Realmente espero poder contar contigo para esto.

Caradoc se perdió en la intensidad de la mirada de ese hombre. Si aceptaba, estaría marcándose a sí mismo como un hipotético objetivo mortífago, pero unas cuantas horas antes se había prometido a sí mismo que el auror Dearborn volvería a la carga y pensaba cumplir con su palabra a cualquier precio.

-Ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan cabreado Loren.

-No te creas que es porque está celoso de ti ni nada de eso. Es sólo que te odia por haberte largado.

Caradoc resopló. Ricardo le sonreía, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

-Lo antes posible.

-Ahora mismo parece un momento.

-Sí que lo parece.

Y mientras Ricardo Vallejo ponía la seguridad de lo que más quería en el mundo en manos del hombre que lo abandonó tantos años antes, tanto él como Caradoc comprendieron que estaban sellando una amistad que enfrentaría muchos problemas y los superaría todos. Guerra mágica incluida.


	12. El final de la guerra

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**EL FINAL DE LA GUERRA**

Durante todos los años que había sido miembro de la Orden del Fénix, Caradoc Dearborn había aprendido una valiosa lección: la espada de Damocles pendía amenazante sobre la cabeza de cualquiera que se atreviera a ser el guardián secreto de un encantamiento _Fidelio_. Nunca nadie le había pedido que asumiera semejante responsabilidad, pero cuando Caradoc le dijo que sí a Ricardo Vallejo y se comprometió a proteger la vida de su hijo con la suya propia si fuese necesario, estuvo convencido de corría un grave peligro. Sin embargo, los meses habían pasado y los mortífagos no habían vuelto en busca de Ricardo, al menos que Caradoc supiera. En todo caso, él había pasado todo ese tiempo sin sobresaltos, un tanto preocupado ante la posibilidad de que alguien fuera a por él pero extrañamente tranquilo porque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Caradoc se apareció en mitad de las montañas, justo en el mismo sitio en el que Loren lo hizo la primera vez que lo llevó allí. Sintió el familiar cosquilleo de los hechizos protectores y se permitió un instante para disfrutar del aire puro. Le gustaba la vida en la ciudad, cierto, pero en el fondo siempre sería un hombre de campo. Sonriendo, agitó la varita y atravesó la barrera invisible que rodeaba la casa de los Vallejo. Caminó con tranquilidad, disfrutando del paseo. Podría haber utilizado la red glú para llegar directamente a su destino puesto que Ricardo siempre la mantenía abierta para él, pero Caradoc prefería andar. Con tanto ajetreo laboral apenas tenía tiempo libre y el brujo disfrutaba enormemente de esos momentos.

Un par de kilómetros más adelante, Caradoc llegó al perímetro protegido por el _Fidelio_. Durante un instante sólo pudo ver aquel valle rodeado de montañas, pero en seguida la casa de su viejo amigo apareció ante él. Ricardo le había invitado a pasar el domingo en familia y Caradoc hacía tiempo que había dejado de fingir que no sentía aprecio por ese hombre. Era capaz de disfrutar sin más de su compañía, obviando sus numerosas faltas y admirando el hecho de que realmente estaba luchando por abandonar el mundo de la delincuencia. Además, Caradoc se había encariñado bastante con Darío.

Era un crío simpático. Acababa de cumplir los seis años y era bastante espabilado para su edad. No dejaba de repetir que en su próximo cumpleaños su padre iba a llevarlo a Sileno Silvano para comprar su primera varita. Obviamente, a Ricardo se le caía la baba con sólo pensar en ese día. Iba a ser muy especial para ambos y Caradoc sólo sonreía. A veces aún le costaba un poco creerse que Ricardo Vallejo tenía un hijo. El niño adoraba a su padre y parecía bastante feliz viviendo en la montaña, pero cada vez preguntaba con más insistencia cuándo volvería a su casa de Madrid. Aunque los mortífagos no habían dado señales de vida, Vallejo no había querido correr riesgos y había mantenido oculto al niño durante esos meses. Había buscado un tutor particular para él y para los hijos de su primo Reginald y había llenado la casa de juguetes. Poco más podía hacer para mantener al niño tranquilo mientras durara el encierro.

-¡Doc!

Justo estaba pensando en él cuando Darío salió de la casa corriendo como una exhalación. Era una mala costumbre que su padre no conseguía quitarle de ninguna manera. Caradoc también encontraba un poco inadecuado que aquel niño le llamara Doc, pero tampoco había forma de hacerle cambiar eso.

El chiquillo corrió hasta él y se detuvo a un metro de distancia, jadeando y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa. Caradoc entornó los ojos y extendió una mano que el niño estrechó con decisión. A Ricardo solía hacerle mucha gracia que se saludaran así y a veces se burlaba de él afirmando que era incapaz de dar abrazos, ni aunque Darío pareciera tan dispuesto a colgarse de su cuello. Caradoc reconocía que en cierta forma tenía razón porque siempre había sido un gran celoso de su espacio personal, pero también era cierto que había aprendido a disfrutar de esa forma de saludo. Ver a un niño tan pequeño adquirir una pose tan de persona mayor le hacía mucha gracia.

-Buenos días, Darío.

-Tienes que venir –El niño, que aún no había soltado su mano, comenzó a tirar de él- Papá ha comprado un montón de carne y dice que me va a enseñar a asar chuletas. ¿A qué mola?

-¡Uhm! Mola mucho, sí.

-Ya verás qué buenas van a estar las chuletas –Mientras lo guiaba a la parte trasera de la casa para entrar directamente por la cocina, Darío no dejaba de hablar. Era un niño parlanchín y nervioso, aunque siempre se mostrara tímido con los desconocidos- ¿Sabes que papá quiere criar cerdos?

-¿Criar cerdos? ¿Para qué?

-Pues para hacer jamones –El niño puso los ojos en blanco como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Entonces, dio un saltito- ¿A qué no sabes que hizo la tía Mary el otro día?

-No tengo la menor idea.

-Pues resulta que papá trajo un jamón y le pidió a la tía que preparara algo de comer … ¡Y lo metió en el horno para asarlo! ¿Puedes creerlo? –Darío rió- Papá dice que hizo eso porque es inglesa y no sabe que el jamón se come crudo, pero tú también eres inglés y no metes los jamones en el horno. ¿A qué no?

Caradoc acompañó al niño en sus risas. La verdad era que al principio de llegar a España se había sentido bastante fuera de lugar, así que entendía perfectamente que Mary Cattermole cometiera esa clase de errores.

-Papá dice que cuando compre los cerdos a lo mejor me deja quedarme con uno. Mamá dice que no porque no le gusta cómo huelen, pero seguro que entre los dos la convencemos.

Caradoc no había tenido mucho trato con la madre de Darío. Se llamaba Clara y regentaba una tienda de calderos en el barrio mágico de Madrid. Su relación con Ricardo había sido breve pero intensa –a la vista estaba- y aunque ella no estaba al tanto de todos sus negocios, se olía que no todos eran tan legales como él pretendía hacerle creer. Ese día los acompañaría, aunque se sentía mucho más cómoda hablando con Mary Cattermole que estrechando lazos con hombres como Loren o como el mismo Caradoc.

-Ojalá tengáis suerte.

-Sí. ¿Sabes cómo llamaré a mi cerdito? Lorenzo.

Caradoc alzó las cejas y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Lorenzo?

-Seguro que a Loren le da mucha rabia. No veas lo pesado que es. Antes era muchísimo más guay, pero ahora sólo sabe mandar cosas y más cosas.

Caradoc siguió riendo mientras Darío empujaba con ambas manos la puerta que daba a la cocina. Era una habitación enorme, tanto como el resto de la casa, y en medio había una enorme encimera repleta hasta los topes de carne. Realmente Darío no había exagerado.

-Papá dice que las chuletas más pequeñas son para mí y para Alfie.

-Darío. Haz el favor de dejar de parlotear –Ricardo acababa de aparecer por la puerta que daba a la despensa- Seguro que no has parado de hablar desde que has saludado a Doc.

-A él no le molesta que hable. ¿A qué no?

-Ni un poco.

-¿Lo ves?

-Doc sólo dice eso porque es un hombre muy educado y no quiere que te sientas más –Darío se enfurruñó, incapaz de creer que a alguien pudiera molestarle su más que interesante conversación- ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a tus primos? Creo que hará un buen día para comprobar si los hechizos climatizadores de la piscina funcionan bien.

-¿La piscina? ¡Chachi!

Darío salió corriendo, absolutamente fuera de sí ante la perspectiva de darse el primer baño del año. Caradoc, que aún no había perdido la sonrisa, aceptó la invitación de Ricardo de sentarse a la mesa y se dispuso a disfrutar de un buen café y un par de tostadas.

-¿No crees que hace un poco frío para baños?

-Somos magos, Doc. Alguna ventaja teníamos que tener. ¿No te parece?

Caradoc asintió y se acomodó un poco mejor.

-¿Celebramos algo? –Dijo, señalando la mesa.

-Puede.

-Y no vas a decirme qué. ¿Verdad?

-No hasta que no llegue la prensa.

Caradoc se encogió de hombros. Algunas veces, a Ricardo le daba por ponerse misterioso.

-¿Es verdad que vas a dedicarte a la cría de cerdos? He de admitir que es un cambio bastante sustancial en tus actividades económicas.

-Digamos que comercializar con jamones me resulta muy atrayente. Además, he oído cosas bastante interesantes sobre los nogtails qué quizá puedan serme útiles.

-¿Los nogtails? ¿Se puede saber qué te traes entre manos?

Ricardo hizo un gesto desdeñoso y se dispuso a decir algo, pero entonces una enorme lechuza gris entró volando por la ventana. Hacía años que Caradoc no veía una de esas porque el correo hispano no era tan tradicional como el británico. Observó al ave detenidamente mientras se acercaba a Vallejo, le tendía un periódico y esperaba a que el hombre le entregara algo de dinero. Entonces, salió volando tan majestuosamente como había entrado.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Preguntó Caradoc un tanto extrañado por lo acontecido.

-¡Oh! Es _El Profeta_. Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en recibir precisamente esta edición.

Ricardo sonrió ampliamente y le mostró la portada del periódico inglés. Caradoc no supo cómo reaccionar. Aunque las cosas se habían ido poniendo difíciles por momentos, siempre había querido creer que el día en que lord Voldemort fuera definitivamente derrotado llegaría alguna vez. Y así había sido. _El Profeta_, aparentemente libre de censura, anunciaba a bombo y platillo que Harry Potter había logrado derrotar al Señor Tenebroso durante aquella misma noche y, aunque la situación era muy confusa todavía, todo parecía indicar que las cosas volverían a estar bien en Inglaterra de una vez. Y, Caradoc lo deseaba de verdad, para siempre.

-No me lo puedo creer –Musitó, arrebatándole el periódico a su amigo y procediendo a leerlo con avidez- Esto es…

-Anoche llegaron algunos rumores, pero demasiado contradictorios como para sacar alguna conclusión. Pero parece que es verdad. Al fin os habéis librado de ese cabrón.

-¡Papá! ¡Has dicho una palabrota!

Darío había vuelto a irrumpir en la cocina, acompañado en esa ocasión por los tres pequeños Cattermole. Detrás de ellos llegó Mary tratando de imponer un poco de orden aunque sin resultar muy efectiva. A veces se comportaba de forma un poco esquiva, pero poco a poco había ido perdiendo el miedo y se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida. Era la cocinera oficial de la casa y a Caradoc le encantaba tomarse los platos enteramente británicos que preparaba a veces.

-Buenos días.

La mujer los saludó en un precario español. Los niños se habían acostumbrado con bastante rapidez al idioma y, aunque tenían ciertas dificultades para manejarlo del todo, la televisión y la cháchara de Darío les estaban sirviendo de ayuda. A sus padres les estaba resultando un poco más complicado, aunque había que reconocer que se esforzaban.

-Venga aquí, Mary –Ricardo la apremió con gestos veloces y le arrebató a Caradoc el periódico- Hay buenas noticias.

Mary cogió _El Profeta_ con cierta desconfianza, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando leyó la noticia. Quizá no pareció tan contenta como cabría esperar, pero Caradoc tuvo la sensación de que le habían quitado un peso de encima.

-Reg tiene que saberlo.

-Por supuesto. Nosotros vigilaremos a los niños, no se preocupe.

La mujer salió al exterior dando grandes zancadas y los cuatro chiquillos permanecieron un rato dando vueltas por la cocina, charlando entre ellos y mostrándose ansiosos porque llegara el momento del baño.

-Mary parecía no dar crédito a lo que ha pasado –Comentó Caradoc mientras apuraba su café –Imagino que la noticia no debe ser fácil de asimilar después de todo lo que le hicieron.

-Supongo que tardarán un par de días en hacerse a la idea y después se plantearán la posibilidad de volver a Inglaterra.

Quizá fuera lo más lógico, pero Caradoc no estaba tan seguro.

-¿Eso crees? Yo no lo veo tan claro.

-¿No?

-A los niños les gusta vivir aquí, Mary está tranquila y Reginald se ha adaptado muy bien al trabajo. Y les pagas bien, todo sea dicho.

Incluso un poco más de la cuenta, pero eso sólo era porque eran su familia

-Además, noto a Mary un poco resentida.

-¿Resentida? Tiene demasiado miedo para eso.

-Deberías mirar un poco mejor. Al principio estaba muy asustada, cierto, pero las últimas veces que ha hablado de la comunidad mágica inglesa, la forma de decir que no entendía cómo todos podían permitir que le hicieran daño a la gente… -Caradoc chasqueó la lengua- Quizá te sorprendan.

-Bueno. Si te soy sincero, no me importaría que prefirieran quedarse. Reginald es un moralista de mucho cuidado, pero es mi primo. Y los niños han hecho muy buenas migas con Darío.

-¡Papá! –Y hablando del rey del Roma, ahí estaba el pequeño Vallejo, dando saltos delante de Ricardo- ¿Podemos ir a bañarnos ya, por favor?

Ricardo puso los ojos en blanco y comprobó que los cuatro chiquillos tenían preparados todos los útiles para un baño matutino en la piscina. El hombre sólo tuvo que afirmar con la cabeza para que Darío se llevara a sus amigos al exterior, acompañados de toda clase de útiles para disfrutar del momento.

-Sigo pensando que hace demasiado frío –Masculló Caradoc cuando vio cómo los niños se quedaban en bañador.

-No seas blandengue.

Ricardo retiró la lona que cubría la piscina e hizo varios hechizos. Uno de ellos se tradujo en una especie de burbuja de calor que rodeaba la piscina, otro en agua un poco templada y otro la dejó totalmente limpia.

-¿Ves lo fácil que es?

-Has pasado todo el invierno perfeccionando los hechizos, así que no presumas tanto.

-En serio, Doc, qué aguafiestas eres –Ricardo alzó un poco la voz- Niños, tened cuidado y procurad no ahogaros. No me gustaría tener que suspender la comida.

Los cuatro sabían nadar perfectamente, pero los dos hombres permanecieron lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para sacarlos del agua en caso de que tuvieran problemas. Los niños no tardaron nada en ponerse a gritar con deleite y Ricardo y Caradoc fueron a sentarse en un par de hamacas cercanas.

-Mañana mismo iré a la fábrica para hablar con los empleados –Anunció Vallejo- Le aconsejaré permanecer en España un poco más hasta ver cómo se soluciona definitivamente el conflicto, pero después les facilitaré el regreso a casa si quieren irse.

-En ese caso, apostaría a que muchos se irán. Tienen su vida allí.

-Confío en que algunos opten por quedarse. Ahora que el negocio empieza a ser rentable no me gustaría quedarme sin empleados.

-Tendrás que contratar nuevo personal. Además, tampoco es como si fueran necesarios tantos obreros.

Ricardo asintió y permaneció callado un rato, meditando.

-Un par de funcionarios estuvieron por allí hace unos días –Dijo de sopetón. Por su forma de hablar, Caradoc supo que ocurría algo grave- Julia les estuvo enseñando la fábrica y les explicó las condiciones en que habían llegado los trabajadores.

-¿Algo no salió bien?

-Al parecer iban buscando fallos en la seguridad de las instalaciones, pero por fortuna no encontraron nada.

-Entonces. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Ricardo suspiró y se recostó un poco sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hijo.

-Los aurores llevan años intentando trincarme. Nunca han tenido una prueba sólida en mi contra, pero eso no les ha impedido seguir investigando. Ahora parece que han encontrado algo imputable.

-No me digas que es por lo de esos tipos…

-No. Cuando se trata de esas cosas sé cubrirme las espaldas. Ya sabes que tengo experiencia.

-¿Entonces?

Ricardo volvió a suspirar, incorporándose en esa ocasión.

-¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de Al Capone?

Caradoc recordaba ese nombre porque su padre, un muggle amante de las películas de intriga, le había hablado alguna vez de él.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te van a acusar de… fraude?

-La situación laboral de los obreros de Bilbao les ha llevado a tirar de ese hilo, sí.

Caradoc resopló y soltó una risita irónica.

-No tiene gracia, Doc –Ricardo pareció un poco enfurruñado, aunque no molesto por la reacción de su amigo- Con todos los delitos que he cometido a lo largo de mi vida, no es justo que me manden a la cárcel por lo único bueno que he hecho.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero. ¿Tan mal está la cosa?

-He buscado un par de defensores. Dicen que pueden caerme entre dos y cinco años.

Caradoc apretó los dientes. De pronto, toda la alegría que había sentido por el fin de la guerra en Inglaterra se había transformado en algo muy parecido a la indignación.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-La verdad, no pensé que llegara a tanto. Confiaba en volver a librarme, pero el tiempo se me está agotando.

Ricardo seguía mirando a Darío y Caradoc apretó los dientes.

-¿Cuándo van a venir a por ti?

-Los defensores dicen que podrán mantenerme en la calle hasta que empiece el juicio. Será dentro de un mes. Pero luego…

Ricardo se encogió de hombros. Caradoc no podía creerlo. Ricardo Vallejo en la cárcel. Por fraude. Eso debía ser como una venganza cósmica o algo parecido porque no tenía ningún sentido.

-Realmente no estoy preocupado por la parte de la prisión –Dijo Ricardo con bastante entereza- Atalanta no es un lugar de recreo, pero tengo numerosos socios allá dentro y la experiencia me ayudará en los negocios, eso seguro. En realidad pensaba en Darío.

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso.

-Ya te dije que me ocuparé de que esté bien.

-Sé que no le va a faltar nada, pero lo voy a echar de menos. Cuando salga de la cárcel tendrá como mínimo ocho años. ¿Sabes cuántas cosas voy a perderme?

Caradoc no dijo nada porque sabía que sería inútil tratar de darle ánimos. Después de todo tenía toda la razón del mundo.

-Ya le he dicho a Clara que no quiero que lo lleve a visitarme –Dijo con firmeza, dispuesto a no ceder en ese punto- Ella ha prometido que me escribirá constantemente para que esté al día de sus cosas, ya sabes. Pero… -Un nuevo suspiro acompañado de otro cambio de postura- Me hacía muchísima ilusión acompañarlo a comprar su primera varita. Es una experiencia única en la vida de un niño y no podré estar con él. Creo que esta es la primera vez que me arrepiento de no haberte hecho caso cuando me decías que me convirtiera en un hombre honrado.

Caradoc sonrió. Ricardo no dijo nada más. Era evidente que sabía desde hacía varios meses lo que iba a pasarle, pero había guardado el secreto con bastante fortuna. En todo caso, si finalmente iba a la cárcel, Caradoc iba a cumplir su promesa. Cuidaría a Darío como si fuera su hijo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Cada noticia que llega de Inglaterra es más espeluznante que la anterior.

Omar Bennasar y Caradoc estaban sentados en el patio interior de la casa toledana del primero, tomándose un par de cervezas y unos pinchitos de queso y jamón. El mes de julio había empezado con un calor virulento y el ambiente en el mundo muggle se asemejaba mucho a lo que debía ser el infierno. Por fortuna, la antiquísima morada de los Bennasar contaba con hechizos refrigerantes de absoluta vanguardia y Caradoc se encontraba bastante a gusto allí, leyendo la prensa en compañía del que fue su jefe hasta un par de semanas antes, cuando Alina y Nasir finalmente hicieron sus exámenes mágicos. Tan sólo quedaba saber si al final habían aprobado o no y precisamente por eso Caradoc estaba allí, porque quería saber de primera mano si sus alumnos lo habían conseguido. La verdad era que había acabado sintiendo un gran aprecio por ellos. De hecho, tenía la impresión de que el sentimiento era mutuo. En cualquier caso, los últimos meses como profesor habían sido agradables porque al final había logrado que los chicos se comprometieran con sus estudios y no habían resultado ser nada torpes, Alina al menos.

Caradoc prestó atención al señor Bennasar. Aunque la situación en Inglaterra seguía sin ser su tema de conversación favorito, el brujo acostumbraba a hablar sobre ello con Omar. Era un hombre inteligente que había sufrido una especie de colapso cuando supo que Alina estaba decidida a ser jugadora de quidditch y, ante todo, que Nasir servía para algo más que para gastar dinero y hacer estupideces.

-¿Ha leído el testimonio de los que estuvieron presos en Azkaban? –Omar le tendió el periódico- Mire. Esta chica… Penélope Clearwater, afirma que sufrieron toda clase de torturas y vejaciones. Les dejaban morir de frío y hambre y ni siquiera se molestaban en retirar los cadáveres de las celdas.

Caradoc suspiró. Sí que había leído multitud de declaraciones de ese tipo. Si Azkaban ya había sido un lugar terrible antes de que los mortífagos la controlaran, bajo su mandato se había convertido en un sitio inhumano. Los hijos de muggles malvivían hacinados, ingiriendo alimentos en mal estado y casi sin agua potable que beber. Sufrían toda clase de maltratos y esporádicamente eran sometidos a la _cruciatus_ hasta la muerte para diversión de los mortífagos más crueles. También se contaban historias sobre guardias que se apiadaban de los presos y que hacían lo que buenamente podían por mejorar sus condiciones de vida, pero casi siempre eran cosas insignificantes. Y después estaban los rumores sobre lo que habían hecho con los niños que fueron privados de la presencia de sus padres, pero Caradoc prefería no pensar en ello. No después de haber visto a Mary Cattermole llorando durante toda una tarde ante aquel desolador panorama.

-Al final han sido casi trescientos los cadáveres que se han encontrado en Azkaban, pero unos cuantos más han muerto en San Mungo a causa de la malnutrición y los efectos secundarios de la _cruciatus._ Sinceramente, no creo que sea posible calcular todas las víctimas que ese monstruo dejó tras de sí. Es posible que mucha gente permanezca desaparecida para siempre.

-Esperemos que todo el mundo pueda saber qué ha pasado con sus seres queridos. Perder a alguien es muy duro, pero ignorar qué ha sido de ellos debe serlo más.

Caradoc se sintió un poco incómodo ante sus propias palabras. Quizá no fuera la persona adecuada para hablar sobre ese asunto porque él mismo se había ido y había dejado que todos los que aún sentían aprecio por él pensaran que estaba muerto, pero realmente sentía que la duda era aún peor que la muerte.

-En fin. Ya veremos en qué queda todo esto. Los juicios van a empezar de forma inminente y tengo entendido que aún hay muchos mortífagos huidos.

-Apostaría a que alguno de ellos ya está lo suficientemente lejos de Inglaterra como para que lo atrapen.

-Supongo que es lo normal en estas situaciones. No siempre se puede atrapar a todo el mundo.

Caradoc cabeceó. Justo en ese instante llegaron Alina y Nasir. Habían viajado a Madrid a través de la Red Glú para recoger sus calificaciones en el Ministerio de Magia y traían las cartas con ellos, aún cerradas. Caradoc los notó un poco nerviosos, pero les saludó como si no pasara nada y esperó con impaciencia a conocer el resultado.

-¡Oh, ya estáis aquí! –Omar se puso en pie y se colocó entre ellos, ansioso por saber si esos dos elementos terminarían siendo personas respetables- ¿A qué estáis esperando?

-Papá. Recuerda que prometiste que me dejarías hacer las pruebas para los equipos de quidditch si aprobaba.

-Siempre cumplo mi palabra, Alina.

-Y también dijiste que no te enfadarías mucho si no lo aprobaba todo, que es suficiente con sacar buenas notas en las asignaturas que necesito para estudiar Astronomía.

-También recuerdo eso, Nasir. Y ahora, haced el favor de abrir esas cartas.

Los chicos Bennasar intercambiaron una mirada y, como si lo hubieran acordado de antemano, Nasir actuó en primer lugar. Caradoc podía darse cuenta de que estaba muy nervioso y se alegró cuando el chico sonrió.

-Bueno. He suspendido un par de asignaturas –Dijo como si no le diera importancia- Pero no ha sido por mucho. Tengo la media aprobada con un Bien y he sacado Sobresaliente en Astronomía. No podré trabajar en ningún laboratorio de pociones pero está bastante bien. ¿No?

Omar frunció el ceño mientras comprobaba las calificaciones de su hijo. Nasir parecía nervioso y Caradoc simplemente se sentía orgulloso porque en realidad no lo había hecho tan mal. Se había esforzado un montón para lograr aquel resultado, así que el señor Bennasar no tenía absolutamente nada que reprocharle.

-En fin –Omar sonrió ampliamente y le dio un breve abrazo a su hijo- Confieso que hace un año no tenía demasiada fe en ti, pero esto está bastante bien. Enhorabuena, hijo.

Nasir sonrió ampliamente. Quizá podría llegar a dar la impresión de que la opinión de su padre no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero en ese momento era evidente que se sentía muy feliz por haber logrado impresionar a su progenitor. Realmente no era un chico tan duro como quería aparentar.

-Es mi turno –Dijo Alina abriendo delicadamente su sobre y extrayendo el documento con sus notas. Lo miró detenidamente unos segundos, sin dejar que nadie más lo viera, y al final sonrió con suficiencia- Bueno. No está nada mal. Mira, papá.

Omar agarró el papel y estuvo a punto de perder la mandíbula debido a la velocidad con que se le abrió la boca.

-¿Una media de sobresaliente? –Musitó sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Y no olvides mencionar que hay tres Matrículas. Creo conveniente que el profesor Doe –Le dio al nombre cierto retintín- sepa de sus logros como maestro.

-Pero –Omar Bennasar miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido- ¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo los últimos años?

-Tal y como señalé el día en que hicimos nuestro pequeño acuerdo, quería fastidiarte porque no me dejabas jugar al quidditch.

El señor Bennasar volvió a quedarse boquiabierto y al final reaccionó, soltando un bufido.

-No sé si darte un abrazo y dos tortas por haberme vuelto completamente loco.

-Si te soy sincera, prefiero lo primero.

Omar agitó la cabeza y estrujó a la chica entre sus brazos, resoplando como si no terminara de creerse lo que había pasado. Agarró a Nasir para hacer que el chico se uniera al abrazo familiar y Caradoc los observó con la sonrisa en el rostro hasta que, claramente emocionado, el hombre les dijo que se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos y les ofreció la posibilidad de irse de vacaciones a algún sitio dentro de las fronteras europeas. No era una decisión acertada en opinión de Caradoc, pero los chicos parecieron satisfechos y la familia dio la impresión de estar más unida que nunca. Había hecho un buen trabajo. Su tiempo allí ya había terminado, pero ahora le esperaba una dura tarea cuidando de Darío Vallejo hasta que Ricardo saliera de la cárcel. Al final le habían caído tres años y Caradoc Dearborn, antiguo auror, tenía un nuevo empleo como profesor particular. De Darío y de los tres vástagos de la familia Cattermole quienes habían terminado por encontrar un nuevo hogar en España igual que le ocurriera a él tanto tiempo atrás.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Aunque parezca increíble ya sólo queda el Epílogo. Procuraré publicarlo este fin de semana y entonces me despediré, daré las gracias y tal y tal. Besos._


	13. Epílogo

_**UN NUEVO MUNDO**_

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Advertencia:**__ El Potterverso surgió de la mente de una escritora inglesa de apellido Rowling, pero toda la idea del universo mágico español está copiada de las historias de Sorg-esp. En mi defensa he de añadir que tengo su permiso para utilizarlo, así que no estoy plagiando a nadie. De hecho, este fic es la respuesta a un reto que Sorg-esp lanzó. Yo recogí el guante y me puse manos a la obra. Espero que os guste._

**OoOoOoO**

**EPÍLOGO**

Ricardo Vallejo se despidió del auror con una seca inclinación de cabeza y salió del Ministerio de Magia ajustándose la correa del reloj casi compulsivamente. Suspiró al sentir el sofocante calor madrileño golpearle el rostro y buscó con la mirada un rostro conocido. No tardó nada en localizar a Caradoc a unos metros de distancia, leyendo con atención un periódico y aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Quizá su viejo amigo tenía el pelo un poco más gris y la barriga algo más pronunciada, pero no había cambiado prácticamente nada durante los últimos dos años.

Ricardo echó a andar en su dirección. Aunque Caradoc había expresado su deseo de ir a visitarle a Atalanta en más de una ocasión, finalmente sólo lo había hecho una vez, un par de días después de que acompañara a Darío a comprar su primera varita. Ricardo había movido cielo y tierra para conseguir que los tipos del Ministerio le diera permiso para estar con su hijo en un día tan señalado, pero al parecer los aurores deseaban con demasiado entusiasmo encerrarlo y no estaban dispuestos a tener ninguna consideración con él y a Ricardo le había dolido como nunca nada lo había hecho en toda su vida. Caradoc le había contado que a Darío le había fascinado visitar Sileno Silvano y que su primera varita estaba hecha con madera de olivo y contenía nervio de dragón en su interior. Al parecer era una varita perfecta para duelos y Caradoc había bromeado al decir que el pequeño Darío estaba condenado a ser tan guerrero como su padre. Y maldita la gracia que le hacía a Ricardo pensar en ello.

-¿Te has aficionado nuevamente a _El Profeta_?

Le alegró comprobar que Caradoc parecía haberse sobresaltado un poco. Ricardo se rió suavemente ante su reacción y, antes de que el otro hombre pudiera hacer o decir nada, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sabía que a Caradoc no le gustaban esas cosas, pero le importaba más bien poco porque a él sí que le hacía falta que alguien le mostrara un poco de afecto. Por supuesto que no lo reconocería abiertamente nunca, por eso de que tenía que guardar las apariencias y tal, pero le alegró mucho que Caradoc le devolviera el abrazo y le palmeara la espalda antes de alejarlo de su cuerpo con ligera incomodidad.

-No te esperaba hasta dentro de una hora.

-Han adelantado un poco la salida del traslador. Por motivos logísticos, dicen.

O quizá porque desde que esa mañana lo sacaron de su celda había estado mirando a los guardias como si fuera a arrancarles la piel a tiras.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Me muero por comer algo en condiciones, pero bien.

-¿Te apetece ir a comer algo al Warlock?

-Con esta pinta no me dejarían pasar. Prefiero ir a casa.

En realidad no estaba mal vestido en absoluto. Podía ser un preso recién salido de la cárcel, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que perder la distinción. No se había puesto una corbata, cierto, pero el traje y la camisa eran nuevos y los zapatos relucían como si fueran recién comprados. Caradoc lo miró con aire divertido, consciente de que lo que realmente quería era ver a Darío, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-He venido en mi coche. Nos pondremos al día durante el viaje. ¿Te parece?

Aunque lo que realmente le apetecía a Ricardo era aparecerse directamente en la casa que tenía a las afueras de Madrid, siguió pacientemente a Caradoc a través del barrio mágico, salió con él a la parte muggle de la ciudad y se subió a su coche. Le sorprendió un poco que al final hubiera aceptado comprarse uno, por más viejo y horrible que le pareciera ese trasto.

-¿No conseguiste un montón de chatarra aún más destartalado que éste?

-La verdad es que lo busqué, pero esto fue lo peor que encontré.

Ricardo suspiró y se subió al coche.

-¿En qué mundo vivimos, Doc? Ahora eres tú el de los sarcasmos y yo el que no sabe qué contestar.

-Yo siempre he sabido qué contestar cuando dices tonterías. Que no quiera hacerlo es algo muy diferente.

Ricardo resopló y se acomodó como buenamente pudo. Por fortuna, Caradoc no se había cortado ni un pelo a la hora de incorporar mejoras mágicas al vehículo y la temperatura ambiente en su interior era más que agradable. Caradoc se incorporó al tráfico, conduciendo más deprisa de lo que cabría esperar tratándose de un hombre como él.

-¿Está Loren en casa? –Preguntó al cabo de un rato, ansioso por saber todo lo posible. Su encarcelación había precipitado un poco las cosas, pero cuando decidió retirarse del negocio ya había nombrado a Loren como su sucesor. Durante esos tres años no había entrado en muchos detalles, pero Loren se las estaba apañando bastante bien y, aunque Ricardo no pensaba hacer preguntas respecto a las cosas más turbias porque no quería volver a meterse en esa clase de jaleos, no podía dejar de apreciar el hecho de que Loren, su hombre de confianza, su mejor amigo aún por encima de Caradoc, siguiera relacionándose con Darío. Porque sí, realmente quería que fuera Caradoc quién le ayudara a criar al niño porque tenía valores muy importantes que enseñarle, pero Loren simplemente quería a Darío y Ricardo no deseaba alejarlo de su lado.

-Se presentó a primera hora de la mañana y no me dejó darles clase a los niños. Es un auténtico incordio.

-Sigues sin caerle bien. ¿Cierto?

Caradoc se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera era necesario que respondiera a eso.

-Darío le tiene muchísimo cariño y Loren está haciendo una labor encomiable ensalzando tus virtudes hasta límites insospechados. Le ha contado un montón de andanzas de vuestros mejores años, aunque no estoy seguro de que vayas a aprobar todos sus relatos.

Ricardo sonrió de nuevo. Sí. Eso era muy típico de Loren y debía agradecérselo infinitamente. En Atalanta sólo le había dado miedo que Darío dejara de quererle, que se olvidara de él o que le acusara de haberlo abandonado y le reprochara su ausencia durante la compra de su primera varita. Sin embargo, si había un hombre que podía hacer que eso no ocurriera era Loren. Y para ser justo Caradoc, aunque un niño no siempre diera demasiado crédito a las palabras de un profesor.

-Está bien. ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí. Se muere de ganas por verte. Quería venirse conmigo.

-¿En serio?

Caradoc lo miró de reojo y le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

-Pensaba que carecías por completo de la capacidad de mostrarte inseguro.

Ricardo bufó.

-Estás jugando sucio, Doc.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque acabo de salir de la cárcel y he perdido un poco de práctica a la hora de responder a tus piques. Pero dame un par de días. Me pondré en forma y te enterarás.

Caradoc soltó una carcajada y después se puso a hablar de cómo iba Darío en sus estudios. En un par de semanas se marcharía a los campamentos de verano y Ricardo pasaría aún más tiempo sin estar con él, pero consideraba que era necesario que el niño fuera allí. Él realmente no había podido gozar de esos privilegios y, aunque consideraba que las cosas no le habían ido del todo mal, quería que su hijo creciera siendo un niño mágico normal.

-Es inteligente y muy hábil con la varita. Y no es nada perezoso. Es un crío muy enérgico. Creo que en eso se parece a ti.

-¿En lo de enérgico?

-En las tres cosas en realidad.

Ricardo no estaba muy acostumbrado a que Caradoc dijera cosas positivas sobre él, así que no supo muy bien cómo tomarse esas palabras.

-Escucha. Antes de que lleguemos a casa quiero comentarte algo.

Caradoc parecía haberse puesto nervioso de momento y Ricardo no podía ni imaginar por qué. No era algo muy normal en él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-En realidad no ha pasado nada. De momento. Pero me gustaría que… -Caradoc carraspeó y lo miró de reojo, como si estuviera pensando en cómo encauzar la conversación- Había estado preparando un discurso, pero ahora que estás aquí no me sale demasiado bien y… En fin, supongo que lo mejor será que vaya al grano. ¿No?

-Sí. Me parece que estaría muy bien que dejaras de balbucear y me contaras qué ocurre.

-Sí, bueno. Tampoco es algo que yo haya estado buscando. Simplemente ha sucedido y…

-Doc. Desembucha.

-Clara y yo hemos… Hemos salido un par de veces.

Ricardo entornó los ojos. ¿Cómo era eso?

-No ha pasado nada más entre nosotros. Quería hablar contigo antes y asegurarme de que vosotros no…

-¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta Clara?

-Lo estoy intentado.

-¿Y me estás pidiendo permiso para verte con ella?

-Es la madre de tu hijo, Ricardo. Y tú eres mi amigo. No quisiera meterme en medio de nada y…

No pudo evitarlo. Ricardo se echó a reír porque le parecía que Caradoc estaba siendo ridículamente patético. Doc lo miró con desconcierto y se ruborizó ligeramente, incómodo porque no se había esperado algo así.

-¿Te parezco gracioso?

-No, Doc, es que… -Una nueva carcajada le interrumpió- En realidad sí que estás siendo gracioso. Mucho, a decir verdad.

-Yo no lo encuentro tan divertido.

-Pero sí que lo es. Esta es la primera vez desde que te conozco que me confiesas que te sientes atraído por una mujer y me pides permiso precisamente a mí aún a sabiendas de que lo mío con Clara fue una aventura sin importancia.

-Tuvisteis a Darío.

-Sí. Es una madre fantástica y le tengo mucho aprecio, pero dudo mucho que fuésemos capaces de soportarnos durante más de cinco minutos seguidos. Seguramente acabaríamos matándonos el uno al otro.

-Aún así me ha parecido adecuado que tú supieras cómo están las cosas.

-Vamos, Doc. Clara y yo somos absolutamente incompatibles, pero tú… Creo que tú tienes muchísimas más cosas en común con ella que yo. Quizá hasta podáis hacer buena pareja.

Caradoc se quedó pensativo. Ricardo no había perdido la sonrisa mientras pensaba en que ni él mismo podría haber elegido una pareja mejor para Clara. Sabía que la mujer algún día encontraría a alguien y que ese alguien tendría que compartir mucho tiempo con Darío. Le volvía loco la idea de que una hipotética pareja de Clara pudiera hacerle daño al niño y en más de una ocasión había fantaseado con la clase de muerte que le esperaría al cabrón que tuviera la audacia de hacer algo así, pero ahí estaba Caradoc Dearborn, el hombre que podría ser un padrastro más que aceptable para Darío.

-Entonces. ¿No te importa?

-En absoluto.

-Bien. Me alegra oír eso.

Ricardo sonrió, se calló un instante y luego sonrió con malicia.

-¿Ya habéis decidido si vais a tener hijos?

Caradoc lo miró con pasmo absoluto y perdió la concentración un instante. A Ricardo le pareció muy gracioso.

-Creo que es un poco pronto para hablar de esas cosas. Sólo nos estamos conociendo.

-Claro, claro. Pero reconoce que tú no eres un crío y Clara ya se está haciendo mayor. No queremos que se le pase el arroz. ¿Verdad?

-Bueno. En realidad yo no sé si…

-¡Vamos, Doc! Seguro que a Darío le hace muchísima ilusión tener tres o cuatro hermanitos.

Caradoc entornó los ojos y pareció darse cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Ricardo rompió a reír de nuevo, sintiéndose de un humor excelente.

-Eres un imbécil. ¿Lo sabes?

-Hacía mucho que no me lo decías.

Caradoc puso los ojos en blanco. Continuaron charlando hasta que la modernísima casa de Ricardo apareció ante sus ojos y el coche se detuvo frente a la puerta. Ricardo apenas había puesto un pie en el suelo cuando un chiquillo salió en tromba de la casa. Darío estaba mucho más alto y un poco menos rubio y se arrojó a sus brazos con absoluta devoción, haciendo que a su padre se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta que contuvo a duras penas.

-¡Papá! ¡Ya estás aquí!

-Hola, pequeñajo. ¿Cómo estás?

Darío, que se las había apañado para trepar por su cuerpo y se le había abrazado al cuello con todas sus fuerzas, le dijo que estaba bien y le hizo prometer que no se volvería a ir porque le había echado mucho de menos.

-Tienes que ver todas la magia que sé hacer –Le dijo con entusiasmo una vez fue devuelto al suelo y mientras tiraba del hombre hacia la casa- Doc me ha enseñado un montón de cosas y siempre dice que soy un mago genial. ¿A qué sí?

-Por supuesto.

-Voy a por la varita. Ahora mismo vengo.

Darío desapareció de su vista corriendo como una exhalación. Ricardo, aún aturdido y emocionado por semejante recibimiento, posó sus ojos en el resto de personas que en ese momento le rodeaban. Loren fue el primero en estrecharle la mano. No le dijo que tenían que hablar ni nada y Ricardo se lo agradeció porque realmente no estaba de humor para esas cosas. Después, Clara le dio un abrazo mucho más efusivo que el de Caradoc, le besó en la mejilla y lo miró con extrañeza, como si tratara de adivinar si ya sabía lo que estaba pasando entre el profesor de magia y ella. Ricardo le devolvió el beso y bastó un gesto para que la mujer supiera que todo estaría bien.

Los Cattermole también estaban allí. Los tres niños lo saludaron con timidez; seguramente les costaría un poco volver a acostumbrarse a su presencia, pero tenían buen aspecto y se les veía contento. Reginald y Mary también le estrecharon la mano, contentos por volver a verle. Al parecer se habían acostumbrado a la vida en España y no tenían planes de volver a Inglaterra. Fueron precisamente ellos los que protestaron por lo injusto que les parecía que Ricardo hubiera terminado en la cárcel por ayudar a los refugiados llegados desde Inglaterra. Algunos de ellos también habían decidido quedarse trabajando en la fábrica porque sus vidas habían mejorado desde que estaban allí, pero la mayoría había ido volviendo a casa y Julia, la encargada del negocio durante el tiempo que Ricardo estuvo en prisión, había hecho ajustes en la plantilla y contratado a numerosos magos y brujas que estaban haciendo un trabajo excelente. Tenía que ponerse al día con los negocios (los legales, al menos), pero lo había dejado todo en manos de gente de confianza.

Darío volvió entonces, varita en mano, y acaparó toda su atención. Estuvo enseñándole todos los hechizos que conocía y que había pasado horas y horas practicando hasta que le salieron perfectos y no se separó de su padre en ningún momento. Si Ricardo había temido que el niño le recibiera con frialdad, era más que evidente que se había equivocado por completo. Cuando llegó la hora de comer, Ricardo disfrutó de un buen trozo de carne y unas patatas fritas y ya por la tarde Darío siguió a su lado, contándole cómo le habían ido las cosas en el colegio, hablándole de sus amigos y diciéndole que tenía muchas ganas de ir al campamento de verano porque era un sitio genial. Ricardo lo escuchaba en silencio, maravillado por volver a tener a su hijo con él. Cuando Clara decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, se llevó al niño para darle un baño y arreglarlo puesto que Ricardo quería llevarlo a dar un paseo por el Madrid mágico, Caradoc y él se quedaron solos nuevamente.

-¿Te apetece venir con nosotros?

-En realidad tengo que ir a Toledo. ¿Recuerdas a Omar Bennasar? Me ha invitado a cenar esta noche. Parece haberse convertido en una tradición porque todos los años insiste en que vaya a visitarle por estas fechas.

-¿En serio? Pues es una pena. Esperaba poder ver cómo te desenvuelves con Clara.

-No seas capullo. ¿Quieres?

Ricardo soltó una carcajada. Definitivamente nada ni nadie podría estropearle el día.

-Vale. Dejaré de meterme contigo. Por el momento.

-¡Merlín! Había olvidado lo insufrible que puedes llegar a ser.

-Ya, lo que tú digas. Pero cuéntame cómo están tus chicos. ¿Hace falta que mande a alguien a darles una paliza? Casi me he retirado del negocio, pero podría… Hacer una excepción.

-Te agradezco enormemente tu solícito ofrecimiento, pero no será necesario a recurrir a ningún matón. Los señores Bennasar están muy bien.

-¿Me estás diciendo que se han vuelto decentes?

-Ignoraba que conocieras el significado de esa palabra.

-Soy un hombre ilustrado, Doc.

-Pues no sé si decentes, pero al menos no son un quebradero de cabeza para su padre. Nasir lleva tres años trabajando en el Observatorio Mágico de Gran Canaria y Alina es una de las cazadoras del Herensuge de Navarra. ¿No has oído hablar de ella? Se convirtió en una especie de leyenda gracias a su actuación en la última final de la Liga Europea de Campeones de Quidditch.

-Quizá me suene de algo, pero si te soy sincero, el quidditch no es algo que me haya preocupado demasiado en los últimos tiempos.

-Pues tendrás que ponerte al día porque tu hijo es un auténtico fanático. En cuanto termine de hablarte de sus avances mágicos, empezará con el quidditch. Y créeme, hará que te duela la cabeza. Mucho.

Ricardo se echó a reír de nuevo. Si tener a Darío de nuevo a su lado suponía sufrir de jaquecas crónicas, le parecía perfecto. Tenía más ganas de vivir que nunca y no pensaba dejarse preocupar por tonterías. La cárcel le había enseñado que lo mejor era disfrutar y ser feliz y él, después de una vida agitada y peligrosa, podía acostumbrarse a ese plan. Por supuesto que sí.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Mini epílogo en honor absoluto de Sorg y el cameo de Ricardo Vallejo en su fic "Enfermos crónicos o bestias malditas"**

"_-... y Aguado sospecha de un tal Vallejo , que al parecer tiene unos negocios de jamones que huelen bastante a blanqueo...- Viridiana estaba explicando algo sobre la madriguera de nogtails en la que había caído Rose la tarde anterior. Hermione, con un respingo, intentó prestar atención a la conversación." __**Capítulo 21 de "Enfermos crónicos o bestias malditas"**_

Ricardo adoraba que las cuentas mensuales cuadrasen. Ciertamente tenía un montón de gente trabajando para él que podía dedicarse a esas cosas, pero al brujo le gustaba ocuparse de esas cosas personalmente. Era un poco lioso a veces y más de una noche se había quedado hasta las tantas haciendo números, pero ese día había terminado temprano. Tendría que pasarse por el Ministerio para arreglar algunos papeleos relacionados con sus impuestos. Esos idiotas se habían puesto un poco pesados con el tema fiscal desde que había salido de la cárcel y le vigilaban con lupa en espera de que cometiera un error. Ricardo, por supuesto, no pensaba darles el gusto y se esforzaba mucho para que todo cuadrara perfectamente. Claro que tenía por ahí algunas cosillas que ciertamente era mejor mantener ocultas aunque no fueran demasiado graves. Los negocios más turbios ahora estaban en manos de antiguos compañeros de profesión y ya no le interesaban. No mucho al menos, porque después de todo seguía siendo Ricardo Vallejo.

Justo cuando apagaba el ordenador, Mary Cattermole llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza por una rendija.

-Perdona que te moleste, Ricardo, pero hay un tipo del Ministerio que quiere hablar contigo.

Demonios. ¿De qué se trataba ahora?

-¿Del Ministerio?

-Se llama Federico Aguado. Es del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas.

-¿Criaturas…?

Ricardo apretó los dientes y se maldijo internamente. Eso no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

-¿Le hago pasar?

-¡Qué remedio!

Mary sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Unos minutos después, llegaba acompañada de un hombre con cara de pocos amigos que Ricardo no había visto en su vida. Tratar con la gente del Ministerio no era algo que le conviniera.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de beber? –Preguntó Ricardo después de las presentaciones oficiales.

-No, muchas gracias. Estoy aquí por un asunto oficial.

-Entiendo. Siéntese, por favor.

Asuntos oficiales relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. ¡Qué excelente noticia!

-Usted dirá, señor Aguado.

-En primer lugar, me gustaría preguntarle si tiene usted una granja de cerdos en la provincia de Ávila.

Ricardo entornó los ojos sin comprender realmente a dónde quería llegar. En realidad sí que tenía una granja de cerdos porque le había cogido el gustillo a criar bichos de esa clase, pero no había nada turbio allí. Por ese motivo, cuando Aguado le contó una historia un tanto extraña que entremezclaba licántropos, niños ingleses y madrigueras de nogtails cruzados con jabalís, Ricardo se sintió aún más confundido. Al menos hasta que recordó cierta conversación que mantuvo con Darío unos meses antes y que le había dejado una sensación extraña que con el tiempo había olvidado.

-Le aseguro que no tengo nada que ver con eso. Soy un hombre honrado.

Hasta a él le sonó extraña esa afirmación, así que no le pareció raro que Aguado alzara una ceja sin darle mucho crédito a sus palabras. Aunque era evidente que no creía en su inocencia, debía tener una considerable falta de pruebas puesto que no insistió con el tema y se fue de la casa con expresión derrotada.

En cuanto ese mequetrefe se largó, Ricardo corrió hasta la habitación de Darío. El chico estaba resultando ser más rebelde de la cuenta. Era un buen estudiante, cierto. Estaba estudiando en Coimbra y pensaba marcharse a Londres para ampliar conocimientos, pero de vez en cuando le daba por hacer trastadas que rozaban la ilegalidad. Trastadas como introducir nogtails de contrabando en el país y mezclarlos con jabalí.

Por desgracia, no estaba en su dormitorio. Ricardo iba a matarlo. En cuanto llegara a casa le estiraría tan fuerte de las orejas que el pobre chico iba a pasarse una semana con ellas enrojecidas. Pero por el momento, Ricardo Vallejo se sentó en la cama de su hijo y sonrió. De tal palo tal astilla, pensó antes de recordar aquella vez, cuando Darío tenía diez años, en la que le enseñó a robarle la cartera a un más que despistado Caradoc. Había sido divertido, irrepetible y le había hecho sentir muy orgulloso saber que su hijo había heredado el talento innato de los Vallejo. Después había afirmado con vehemencia que aquello estaba mal y le había hecho prometer a Darío que no volvería a hacerlo nunca más, pero había sembrado vientos y ahora le tocaba recoger tempestades.

Fabuloso.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_¡Uhm! Quizá el epílogo esté más centrado en Ricardo que en Caradoc, pero me apetecía despedirme en condiciones del personaje porque en realidad le he cogido mucho cariño. Me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo esta historia y espero que os haya gustado. Especialmente a ti, Sorg, porque lanzaste el guante, yo lo recogí y he aquí el resultado. Esta última parte es un HOMENAJE a tus historias, porque me encantan y me inspiran. Espero de verdad que lo hayas disfrutado y no te haya decepcionado demasiado ;)_

_Por lo demás, muchas gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí. Nos vemos en alguna de mis otras historias. Besos._

_Cris Snape._


End file.
